Hells Lover vs Heartbreakers
by ChubbyChocolateKitten
Summary: Kagome,Sango,Rin,Ayame,and Kagura formed a band because of all their bad expireance with their exes.The funny thing is their exes also have a band and the ironic thing is the name is Heartbreakers.Not good with summeries better then it sounds.pls R&R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Hells Lover vs.. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 1;

Kagome was having the worst day of her life. It all started off with her being late for class in which she only had 25 min. to do a 45 min. test so she probably failed it. Then she forgot her exam note that her professor was checking that day. Then she walked right in the middle of the worst cat fight that had nothing to do with her. The two girl ripped her favorite shirt and messed up her hair. Of course she wasn't going to let them get away with it so in return she blacked both their eyes and probably broke a couple of ribs on both girls which is why she was taken down to the station by a very perverted cop that tried to feel her up while putting the cuffs on her. It took all of Kagomes being to not knock the damn fool out so instead she cursed at him and yelled pervert which embarrassed him. She thought the only good thing about this day was that it was her and her long term boyfriends anniversary. Her and Inuyasha have been together for 5 years now and was hoping that he'd propose, he did say that he had some happy news to tell her when they meet up that day. She thought it would be magical but instead it turn out to be horrible.

The happy news he was going to tell turned out to be that he has been cheating on her with his ex for 4 years out of their 5 year relationship and that she was to clingy so he was going back with his ex Kikiyo. Kagomes eyes almost fell out f her head on that one.

flashback;

"Kagome..im leaving you." he said like it was the most natural thing in world. Kagome choked on her coffee she was currently drinking.

"Wait..w-what?" she asked.

"I said im leaving you, god how hard can that be to understand." Inuyasha had a strange look on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me why?" she almost screamed.

"Well you know Kikiyo my ex, we're going to get back together besides you've become to...clingy and you know that's not my style." he finished. Before she could open her mouth Kikiyo walked up to their table and gave Inuyasha a kiss.

"Did you tell yet?" she asked while eying Kagome.

"Yeah it's over and done with now." he answered her back like Kagome wasn't even sitting there. She felt sick just looking at the two.

"Well why is she still sitting in my seat." stated Kikiyo more as a statement more then a question. Inuyasha shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Look Kags no hard feelings alright." said Kikiyo with a sick smile on her face. With that Kagome snapped.

"Oh no there are some very hard feelings Kinki-ho." she said as she poured her coffee all over her. Kikiyo screeched while jumping back a little. Inuyasha was standing now.

"What the hell Kagome that was hot coffee." he yelled while trying to help Kikiyo.

"What's the matter it's just coffee and it's only on the front of her dress." snapped Kagome back.

"Well im 3 months pregnant stupid!" yelled Kikiyo. Kagomes heart froze.3 months that's more then she was.

"What the hell do you mean.." asked Kagome. Inuyasha just sighed he was trying to have an easy break up.

"Yes Kagome she pregnant, we been having an affair for 4 years." he just stated it the best way he could. Kagome looked more broken then he has ever seen her. Tears started to form in her eyes. Before he could say another word she slapped him. Every one in the coffee shop turned. She grabbed her purse and left.

end of flash back;

The worst thing of it all was that she thought she had great news to tell him. She was 2 months pregnant with his child, but obviously that wasn't good news anymore.

"Uggh no one can be having a worst day than me" she said as she walked in the rain.

Sango was having a equally worst day as Kagome but they both had no idea. For her it started when she found out her dad was cheating on her mom. Then she got into a fight over who was fucking her boyfriend. Lets just say that ended of story Sango won. She lost her job for punching the perverted manager. She was even late for class. She was going to go crazy if she didn't get good news soon. But it was getting worse when she walked into her apartment that she shared with her semi-long term boyfriend Miroku. Only this time when she opened she heard noises coming from their room. When she opened the bedroom door she just wanted to die right there. In their bed was Miroku and 2 other girls. Tears started to well up but it was quickly replaced by anger she could remember exactly what he said to her.

flashback;

Sango walked into the room, grabbed both girls by their and literally threw them to wall in the hallway. The girls hadn't known what was coming next she grabbed their clothes then threw them at them. The girls girls didn't have time to react as Sango was now dragging both of by their ankles to the front door. She didn't care if they were naked the only thought was to get them out of her apartment.

She could hear Miroku in the back round telling her to 'stop' or 'not to do anything rash'. The front door swung open and out the two girls where thrown. Slamming the door Sango turned to her boyfriend.

"Now S-sango my love don't do anything harsh or anything that'll get you sent to jail" he said nervously backing up.

"What the hell Miroku. Why?Why the hell would you do this to me!" she screamed. Sango felt the sadness returning to her. She was so angry that she hadn't noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was walking dangerously close to him now.

"Sango dear I had a moment of weakness you must believe me." he pleaded while backing further away. Then it hit her, the girls she beat up that day where talking to about 5 other girls about who was fucking Miroku.

"How many." it was said just above a whisper but he heard her. He stayed silent and looked to the floor.

"How many Miroku!" she screamed it that time. He sighed but answered her.

"I don't maybe around 8" he stated. She backed up a little. Sango placed a hand on her chest and another on the back of the love seat.

"Oh God..." she whispered to herself. The tears began to flow as a river.

"Sango please.." he was cut off.

"Get out." he looked at her in confusion.

"But.."

"I said get out Miroku now!" she screamed. He jumped but made no other movement. Sango looked at him and she got sick by seeing all the girls he's ever been with. Miroku couldn't even react when he was hit in his stomach with a plate. He crunched over in pain.

"I said leave now!" she screamed one more time but this time he moved to leave. She threw all his stuff out the window or down the garbage shaft. After her freaking out she went for a walk. Sango didn't care if it was raining she just needed to think. They've been together for 3 1/2 years, how could he just throw it all away. She walked and walked and she ended up at a small cafe.

end of flash back;

Sango walked into the packed cafe. She walked and got a small coffee and a big box of cookies and small cupcakes. Looking around there was only one available space and that was at a table with a soaked to the bone girl sitting there trying to whip her tears.

'Well maybe im not so alone in this'

Kagome looked up to see a girl about her age standing there.

"Umm do you mind if I sit with you' Sango asked. Kagome sniffed one more time.

"No you can sit" she said.

"Thanks" Sango said as she sat down.

"So why where you crying" asked Kagome. Sango stiffened at the question but answered.

"I just found my long term boyfriend in bed with two other women" she stated trying not to think back on it. Kagome gave her a small smile.

"My names Kagome by the way. And I know how you feel, I just found out that my boyfriend of 5 years was cheating on me with his ex for 4 of those years with his ex. But get this she's pregnant by him." Kagome said the last part bitterly. Sango had an understanding look on her face.

"Im Sango, and may I say this im glad im not the only one going through this." she said and Kagome smiled back.

"Meto, you know I think we'll be great friends." stated Kagome.

"Yeah meto." agreed Sango.

A/N; Ok well I had this idea in my head for a while and it wouldn't go away so I just want to see what you guys think about it and should I continue this story. If I don't get enough reviews for it then im not going to do the story. Well hopefully until next time readers.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 2;

Ayame couldn't believe how bad her day started out. She lost her job because she refused to give her damn boss a BJ. Then almost got hit by two cars. The last car happend to hit her. She was in the Hospital for maybe 3 hours before she could leave. These where the days she was glad she was a full demon. Then she ran into her ex and his new piece of arm candy. Her and the bitch had it out in the middle of the street then she walked away with only a minor scratch. She got a call saying she was being sued. And to top it all off she met up with her current boyfriend of 2 years, and she could smell the cheap perfum and sex on him. When she confronted him about it he called her a sceeming bitch then dumped her. She never thought she could cry so much.

_flash back;_

_Koga and Ayame where sitting in a small bistro down in down town Tokyo. Every time he moved she smelt it. She knew she had to say something._

_"Um Koga i have a question." she started. _

_"Ok well ask away." he stated back. She took a huge breath before saying;_

_"Why do you smell like cheap perfum and sex?" she asked as nicely as she could put it. Koga stiffend in his spot before slamming his fist on the table._

_"Really again with this Ayame, can't you just stop being so damn paranoid about everything." he complained. She was shocked by his outburst. I mean hes had his fits but never has it been this bad._

_"Koga i was just asking a simple question and if you can't answer it then what dose that say to me, like really im sick of you always blaming shit on me." she snapped back. Ayame wasn't going to let him pin this on her again, not after the day she's been having._

_"You know it's sad that you can't even trust your own boyfriend. When did you become such a sceeming bitch." he said while leaning back in his seat. She was pissed._

_"How dare you call me a sceeming bitch Koga you..." she was cut off by him._

_"Im dumping you Ayame." he said bluntly. She froze in her seat with her mouth half open._

_"W-what?" she stated almost to quietly. Koga gave her a smirk._

_"I said im dumping you, i've been screwing girls behind your back. Your just not good enough for me anymore sorry but this is goodbye." he said while getting up and putting on his coat._

_"Oh by the way, this is what you get for being a sceeming bitch." and with that he left a speechless and heartbroken Ayame._

_end of flash back;_

She hadn't done anything wrong yet she was the only one in pain. She loved the rain but it was become to much of a reminder. She noticed this little coffee shop and walked in. While walking by she heard two girls talking about their break ups that day to and she just couldn't help her self. There where other tables but she thought she'd sit with those who felt her pain. Quickly she got a coffee and made her way over.

"Im sorry but do you mind if i join you girls" she tried to ask with out the slight hicup from cry two girls smiled at her and nodded.

"Hi im Ayame." she said while sitting next to the one with the high pony tail.

"Im Sango and this is Kagome. So you get dumped to huh?" Sango asked while sipping her coffee. Ayame sighed and leaned on her hand.

"You have no idea."

"Try us." they said in unison.

Rin was walking the streets in the rain. She needed to think, her life went from great to hell in only a few hours. She couldn't complain about her day it started off normal, she went to school and she went to work. Besides the rude customers there was nothing bad. Well thats what she thought untill she got to her very long term boyfriends house. She loved him with all she was and more if possible. They were together for almost 8 years. She thought when he said he held important information for her that it was good when it turn out the news was going to rip apart her world. When she got there she wasn't even invited in , he kept her at the door to tell her that he was leaving her. And not because of another woman, but because he felt he could do better and be better off with someone more like him and not the complete oppiste like her. She didn't even try to hide her tears and she pleaded with him to explain but he wouldn't hear of it she thought that they were ment for each other but to him. She just wasn't worth it. The memory still fresh in her mind.

_flashback;_

_Rin stood infront of Sesseshomaru as he told her goodbye._

_"Wait fluffy why? Why now of all times, why didn't you say this years ago?" she asked._

_"I've been planing for years on how to tell you and finally i've decided straight forwad was best." he stated with his emotionless face. It hurt more than anything for her to listen._

_"But, i-i thought we where going to be together for ever. And your breaking it off because of a thought!" she screamed at him now._

_"Rin just accept this and mve on. My thoughts as you know are to far above that you will never understand no matter how many times i explain._

_"Wait is this because im not as smart as you?" she asked. He said nothing as he just crossed his arms._

_"That's it isn't it. Im not on your leve of intellgence so your just going to throw me away like im some toy." she finished. He sighed._

_"If that's the way you want to see the situation." Sesseshomaru stated, he was about to close the door when Rin slamed her hand on it. He rose a brow at her._

_"You think it's that simple. You think you can just fuck with me and my emotions for 8 years and then decide just because your done trying that i should be done trying too. Hell no! Im a person Ses. and you will respect that! Im warning you now i'll make you see just how much i mean to you. But when that time comes, you can go FUCK YOURSELF!" she screamed. And after her outburst she stomped to her car in rage and tears._

_end of flashback;_

Rin only drove a few blocks away then she got out to walk around and think. She was feeling really tierd after her rant. She remembered there being a coffee shop somewhere near by, so she set out to find it. When she found it she felt a slight pinch of happyness but it vanished. Entering she tried to hold herself together but was failing. She couldn't even order she had t write it down for the poor cashier. When she got her boost of herble tea and coffee mix drink she went and sat at an empty table. As soon as she was seated she broke down. Between her crying and trying to get herself under control she hadn't noticed the girl walking to her table.

"Umm are you ok?" she asked.

"No!Men are dogs and heartless basterds!" she wined as she cried harder.

"Oh god you too?" the girl stated. Rin just looked up to her. She also looked like she was crying.

"Waht?" Rin was confused.

"Im sorry let me introduce myself, the names Sango and everyone at that table including myself has just had a horrible break up today." Sango finished. Rin blinked a couple times to get rid of some of the tears.

"I-im Rin, and yeah i know how you girls feel." said while putting her face in her hands to weep.

"If you want you could come and join us then we could all talk about how heartless,cruel,stupid, and horrible they are." Sango offered. Rin just nodded to scared t talk for fear of crying again. Sango gave her a smile and they both walked over to the table.

"Kagome, Ayame. Meet Rin she would like to join our little club of heartbreak." joked Sango. Kagome gave a wave and Ayame a small smile. Rin sat down next Kagome.

"So Rin tell us about your heartbreaking story." started Ayame.

Rin sighed she didn't know where to begin.

A/N; Ok well this is the 2 chp. the next chapter will be kindof short because its going to be about Kagura and Narakus break up. But what do you guys think Kagomes baby should be a boy or a girl? Let me know because i can't seem to decide.I also want to thank all those who reviewed and like the story i hope that you'll countinue to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 3;

Kagura couldn't believe the nerve of Naraku. They've been together for 4 years, she really thought that meant something to him but in the end it didn't. She help him and his sorry as friends out a lot during those 4 years too. Would they're stupid band be anywhere near as famous without her? Hell no, they would still be playing small gigs at teen parties if she hadn't stepped in. How could they just fire her and then to top it of Naraku dumps her. She was so furious with everyone and everything right now. She tried her hardest not to cry in front of him but she couldn't keep it up for long. No she was never the girl to cry over some stupid break up but when it was with the man she thought she love and she was so sure he loved her back. But she was wrong, so dead wrong. It hurt like hell to have to leave it all behind. Kagura let out a huge sigh as she sat on the bench in the park drenched in water. The rain keep falling just like her tears. She loved him no matter what she told herself, she loved him more than life it's self. Letting out a sigh as she watched the many couples run together to get out the rain. Kagura hadn't know how long she was sitting there and she didn't care. All she knew is that she wanted revenge and Kami she was going to get it. She remembered every word they said. It rung in her head like a unforgettable song.

_Flashback;_

_Kagura stepped off the elevator and into the main lobby. There sitting in the waiting area was her current band she was managing. Heartbreakers. They were already shooting to the top all because of her. She smiled slightly at the boys. There was Inuyasha the singer, Miroku the guitarist, Koga the drummer, and Sesseshomaru the bass player. Then there was her boyfriend Naraku. They all sat with a smirk upon their lips, well all but Sesseshomaru._

_"Hey guys, what ya'll want to talk about im kinda busy right now." she said as she made her way to sit next to her man. He hung his arm slightly over her shoulder._

_"Well im glad you asked my dear." started raised a brow._

_"We wanted to talk about what a great job your doing for us but." Inuyasha was cut off by Koga._

_"We're dumping your ass for a new manager." he said with slight amusement in his voice. Kagura had a look that was mixed between passed and confused._

_"Wait so let me get this straight. You guys want to fire me. Im one of Japans greatest managers." she calmly stated like she knew she had won._

_"Im sorry babe but we've found someone who can keep up with us not only as a band but as a bud too." said Inuyasha. She was starting to lose her cool a little._

_"And who might I ask is taking my place?" she asked._

_"Naraku." stated Miroku while checking out some intern at the front desk. Kaguras head snapped to look at him. He held no frown but instead a cocky smirk._

_"You knew about this and you didn't tell me." she sounded like she was stating a fact more then asking a question._

_"Can you guys give us a minute." Naraku said. They all shrugged and followed Sesseshomaru out. Kagura crossed her arms as she looked him straight in the eyes. He held a small smile full of humor and not a hint of regret._

_"We need to talk hun." he started sweetly._

_"How long." she said. Naraku was taken back by her sudden question._

_"How long what?I have no idea what your talking about" he asked trying to look innocent._

_"You know damn well what im talking about, now answer me damn it." she screamed. He shrugged and let out a sigh. Then he gave her that look when he would set his head in his hand and send her the love eyes. But she wasn't backing down this time. Letting out another sigh he decided enough was enough._

_"Fine they've been thinking about this for years now it's really no big deal." Naraku said casually. Her eyes narrowed._

_"Please where would they be with out me. No where. They'd still be worthless and talentless hacks still playing in their garage." she stated trying to regain her composure. She noticed the band came back in when she started talking about them. But at this point she didn't care, after all she did for them and they where still going to throw her out._

_"What the hell you mean talentless hacks bitch!" scream Inuyasha. Sesseshomaru had to hold his brother back._

_"Please without me you wouldn't have made it." she was calm now. Inuyasha was becoming more wild by the found it funny but before things could go forward Naraku spoke._

_"Im leaving you." Hell seemed to freeze over when she heard those words. Kagura turned to face him. Even thou her face held a blank look you could still see the hurt in her eyes._

_"What was that Naraku." she asked narrowing her eyes at him. Naraku had to admit that Kagura kinda scared in times like this. If you betrayed her she would get her payback and that's the one thing that worried him, even thou he would never show took a breath and relaxed._

_"I said im leaving you." Kagura nodded her head._

_"So how long were you planning this?" she asked._

_"For about 4 years." he stated. She felt pain in her chest._

_'How could he do this to me.'_

_She felt tears making there way to her eyes. No she had to stay strong, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_"I see. Well I hope you two enjoy each other." she then turned to the band. Everyone but Sesseshomaru flinched._

_"And I hope you all enjoy your new manager." with that she started making her way to the door. But before she left she turned to them._

_"Oh yeah one more thing. Don't think im letting you off easy, all of you will regret what you've done today. So remember watch your slimy backs." then she left. _

_End of flashback;_

And here she was sitting on the bench alone in the park. Her body felt worn and old. She was a healthy 29 year old who could easily get any guy she wanted but she felt broken. Letting out a sigh she got up. The rain started pouring hard to the point where it kind of hurt. She ran to the nearest shop open. It just happen to be a coffee shop. She tried drying herself but really there was no point in the matter. She could hear someone crying to their friends about how dirty men are. But at this point her mind started to work on how to get back at them. They deserved everything she came up with but none of it seemed to fit. She didn't want to just hurt them physical no she wanted to emotionally damage them as well. Kagura hadn't even noticed she stopped half way to the counter so she was right by Kagomes table. The girls stopped to look up to the woman who was muttering to herself. Something about revenge on that asswhole. Ayame tugged her arm slightly to get her attention. Kaguras head snapped toward them.

"Umm are you ok?" asked Ayame

"Yes im sorry just making plans and what not, I tend to get lost in thought often." she slightly explained. The girls nodded in understanding. She smiled lightly.

"Well do you want to join us?" asked Kagome after she calmed Rin down.

"Sure, so what's with all the tears." Kagura asked as she sat down.

"We all had bad breakups today." Sango answered plainly.

"Oh well same here." said Kagura. Everyone sighed together.

"I just wish we could get those bastards back." said Sango taking a sip of her coffee. Kagura held a smirk on her lips.

"Do you girls want to." she said, all the girls looked at her.

"Because I happen to be thinking of a plan to get my ex and his jackass friends back." she continued. The girls started to think bout took some time but with a few glances at each other and a few whispers words and they all came to an agreement.

"What's the plan?" they asked in unison. Kagura smiled.

'Watch out Naraku, you and your friends are in for a ride.'

A/N; Ok so here is chapter 3 im not so sure at how good it is but here you guys go. Im glad that everyone so far likes it. And someone said that Kagomes baby should be a girl so I think I like the thought of Kagome with a little Kagome lol. But I don't know what to name her im kinda stuck in between names so which do you like better;

1.) Chi

2.)Pandora

3.)Inukai

4.)Inushika

So just let me know what name you think I should pick and if you have your own name that you think would fit just put it in your review or message me. But anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far thanks you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 4;

~2 YEARS LATER~

Inuyasha heard muffled voices but tried to focus on the sleep at hand. He was just about to pass back over into dream land when he felt sharp pain fly through his body. His eyes flew open and his body jolted upward into a sitting position. His hand went straight to his head where there was a small bump. Angry, he looked around to find Sesshoumaru standing over him with a slightly dented lamp.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru!" he screamed at his brother.

"It is time for you to get up little brother." Sesshoumaru answered coldly and left the room. Inuyasha growled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Slowly he made his way to his bathroom to get ready. Striping down he jumped into the warm shower. It relaxed him slightly from the huge hangover he had. Last night seemed to get worse and worse. But he couldn't think about that right now he had to ready for the big day ahead of them. They were going to be guest judges at the 'Finding Stars' battle of the bands. He held a small smirk while toweling off to get dressed, but before he had a chance to put his clothes on, his door busted open to revel and unhappy Miroku.

"The nerve of that woman, can you believe her-oh my kami Inuyasha why are you naked." half yelled Miroku as his own hands shot to his eyes. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha continued to ready himself.

"What is it now leech?" he asked with slight annoyance. Miroku pouted at his long time friend.

"Would you stop with that nick name and you still didn't answer my question." he replied with his eyes still covered.

"I just got out the damn shower before your ass so rudely busted in." Inuyasha spat at him. Sighing Miroku removed his hands from his eyes to revile a clothed hanyou.

"Ok but im talking about Sakura man she's really getting under my skin and not in a good way." he said while falling to the couch in the room. Rolling his eyes again he look to his friend.

"Well your the one who married her so just deal with it for now." Inuyasha stated while giving him a pat on the shoulder, Miroku gave him a small smile as he got up.

"Well how you feeling man?" he asked. Inuaysha flinched slightly but relaxed a little.

"I've been better , just trying to deal with it you know." he said while grabbing his bag and guitar to go. Shaking his head he followed his friend out. Now in the living room they were greeted by the rest of their band along with some extra unfriendly faces. Inuyasha groaned as he simply walked by Kikiyo and Naraku. He walked into the kitchen for some coffee, everyone waited for him to come out so they could start the meeting. Once he held his coffee he leaned against the wall. Naraku cleared his through before speaking.

"Now everyone I know that there has been a few change in attitudes when it comes to certain people but we all must promise that it will not interfere with our work." he heard Inuyasha snort and everyone but him and Kikiyo tensed up."So on with your schedule, as you all know today is our guest appearance at 'Finding Stars' battle of the band. So you will all need to pick up your outfits and be there by 3:35 as the show starts at 4:00. So until then you can all do what you want. " he finished and with that him and Kikiyo left then room. Everyone stayed silent looking at Inuyasha, who was looking of into space. Sighing Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed him from the where back in the kitchen now.

"What the hell Sess-" he was cut off.

"You need to get over it brother she wasn't worth it in the end, you just learned that the hard way." he stated coldly. Inuyasha held a blank emotionless look on his face.

"I don't want talk about this." he plainly answered before leaving and out the front door. Sesshoumaru shook his head and followed his brother, shortly everyone followed them out and into their separate cars. Miroku hurried to Inuyashas car before he drove off.

"Don't you have your own car?" Inuyasha questioned. Miroku just smiled as he tried to catch his breath. He shrugged his shoulders before driving off. Minutes of silence and they heard Mirokus cell go of with the ringtone 'Bitch alert'. Inuyasha smirked knowing it was his bestfriends crazy ass wife calling. They gave each other knowing glances and decided to ignore it. Well that was until she called 5 more times.

"Oh kami, just answer the damn phone man!" yelled Inuyasha, Miroku jumped but picked up.

"Hello?" he hesitated.

Don't hello me! Where the fuck were you if you couldn't answer the phone.

"Now dear calm down im on my way to work."

Well that still doesn't mean you can't pick up the damn phone!"

Inuyasha laughed slightly at his nervous held out his hand for the phone. Miroku just sighed and handed it over.

"Hey wench cut the crap, were on our way to work and don't have time for your bitching so bye." and with that he hung up on her.

"Sakura's going to be so pissed when i get home." he stated while sinking into his seat to look out the window as he put his phone away. All he heard was a small chuckle. The scenes flying past seemed to bore him until he caught a glimpse of a familiar fox demon and ponytail. He almost broke thorough the glass when he saw he wasn't dreaming.

'There's no way it's her. It couldn't be.' he shook his head. Miroku was in such deep thought that he hadn't noticed they stopped in front of the mall.

"Would you come on man!" yelled Inuyasha as he dragged Miroku from the car. He shook his head one more time and came back to reality.

"Sorry man lets go." Inuyasha just nodded and they headed into the mall. It was packed with teens and young kids with their mothers and quickly walked to 'Screams', it was an all rocker store only anybody who's anyone can get in. They made a fast trip in and out then back to the car. They where almost to the car when Inuyasha bumped into someone. He turned to look back at the woman who had her child in her arms while struggling to get up. Sighing he helped her up.

"You should really watch where your going lady." he started. The woman glared at him.

"Your the clumsy ass who ran into me, so you watch it dog-boy." and with that she left Inuyasha with his mouth hanging open.

"Who the hell dose that bitch think she's talking to i-." he stopped when a familiar scent hit his nose. There was no way to mistake it.

'Kagome.' His temper cooled down a bit as he finally realized she was some where near. Sighing again he made his way to the car to find Miroku on the phone arguing with his wife. Rolling his eyes for the 5th time today he got in and drove back to the hotel.

~Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru and Koga~

The two just stepped into the small cafe not far from the hotel. Koga was whining about him not getting his coffee this morning so Sesshoumaru said he'd take him to get his damn coffee if Koga would just shut up. They walked to the counter to order. The girl behind the counter had her back to them and was on the phone.

"Hey girl hurry up." said Koga. The girl turned slightly and glared at him, Koga froze, this girl looked familiar to him. She had deep green eyes, but her hair was short. Finally she got off the phone but she walked away into the back. Before he could yell for her to come back another girl came out to take there order.

"Can I help you guys?" asked the young woman now standing in front of them.

"What happened to the other girl who was just up here?" questioned Koga.

"Oh her shift was over 24min. ago, I just needed her to watch the counter while I got changed." she explained. Sesshoumaru noticed the girl walk from the back and out the door.

"Well then ill have a large coffee with whipped creme on the top." Koga ordered with a suggestive smirk. The girl rolled her eyes but smiled back and ran to get his order. Koga looked over to find Sesshoumaru staring out the window at something. More like someone. When Koga glanced over his shoulder he was shocked at what he saw. Standing there was none other than Sesshoumaru and his ex talking to some guys. He swore he heard a small growl come from him. Before he could ask he heard the girl come back with his order. Both men turned as they girl came. Koga thanked her and they both turned again to leave, but only this time the girls where gone. Thinking maybe it was just their imagination they left and started to hed back to the hotel.

'Something's just not right.'

A/N; Ok here's the fourth chappie yayyy this one is probably not one of my best works so sorry but don't you worry the next chapter will be worth it. So down to business I want to thank all those who review and who added it to their fav. list. Really I am thankful to you guys well I hope you guys enjoy it! Well until next time readers.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 5;

Inuyasha and Miroku entered the living room to find Sesshoumaru and Koga sitting on the couch looking off into space and Naraku was at the kitchen table on his laptop. Inuyasha slightly growled at the man but other wise did nothing. He could smell Kikiyo all over him and didn't want to stay around him any longer then he had to. So taking the smart way out he went through the living room instead of the kitchen.

"Yo what's got ya'll all confused looking?" he asked while sitting across from his brother. It didn't take long for them to notice the others in the room. They looked toward them but said nothing. Miroku gave Inuyasha a confused look and Inuyasha returned it to him.

"Little brother have you seen anyone out of the ordinary today?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha was confused at what he was asking.

"Like who?" he asked. Sighing Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples feeling a slight headache coming on.

"Like and old friend or ex." he stated calmly. Inuyasha and Miroku froze completely. Why was he asking all of a sudden and how did he know.

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"I did not know, I was merely asking a question to see if it fit with the rest of my thought and it has."

"So you too then?'" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru and Koga just nodded.

"Ok anyone else think it's just a little weird that we all saw our exes today?" asked Inuyasha, before anyone could answer they heard a knock at the door. Koga,Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha froze as a familiar scent that entered the air. Miroku being the only one who didn't have supper senses went to get the door. He was shocked to see who was standing before him.

"Mind if I come in handsome." Miroku just stepped out of her way to allow her access to the room. She slipped in and walked right into the living room. Everyone looked up to her.

"Miss me boys?" she asked.

"K-kagura? What are you doing here?" asked Koga. She gave a small smile, by this time Naraku entered the room only to freeze in his spot.

"What's the matter boys you didn't miss little old me? Well that's okay because I didn't miss you guys either." Kagura said while flopping down on the couch next to cleared his throughout before speaking.

"Well this is a surprise isn't it. What brings you buy after 2 years?" he asked. She just smiled sweetly at him before standing, brushing off invisible dust from her pencil skirt.

"I just thought I'd pop by and wish you guys good luck tonight." she said plainly but sugar coated it. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about tonight?" he asked. She turned to him and smirked, this sent chills through his spine and not the good ones.

"It's all over the news hun, don't you read the paper or look at TV. You guys are going to be the big star judges at tonights 'Finding Stars' battle of the bands. Im sure you guys are pleased with yourself and your manager to have gotten the job." she said, her eyes showing some sort of excitement.

"So what are you here for, you want your job back?" Sesshoumaru questioned. She shook her head.

"Just wanted to let you know i'll be seeing you guys tonight." she answered easily.

"And why is that?" said Miroku finally putting his say in.

"Im managing a new band and im sure you guys will just love them. They-"

"If your here to try and bribe us to let your band win it's not going to happen." stated Inuyasha, the rest of the guys agreed even Naraku. Kagura laughed slightly catching them off guard.

" you guys think I need to bribe you. HAHA. Trust me I don't need a bribe to help me I know my bands got the ." she finished in between laughter.

"Then why are you really here doll?" asked Naraku. She gave him a playful glare before answering him.

"Ok ok im just here to say that my band might come to you as a shock. Well I got to go, I have then band waiting in the car. Oh and Naraku tell Kinky-hoe that I say congrats on ya'll baby." and with that she was out the door, leaving them to deal with a mad Naraku and a pissed Inuyasha.

By the time they calmed him down it was time to get ready for the battle. It took them 3 hours to finally get him calm so the guys were tiered. They dressed quickly and went for a quick bite to eat before they went. Inuyasha was sporting a tight red muscle shirt , black baggy jeans with black and red sneakers. He put his hip length hair in a low lose pony tail. Miroku was wearing a dark purple shirt with 'Pimp' written on the front in silver letters, dark blue skinnies with black sneakers. His hair was let out for tonight. Koga was sporting a brown and tan button down shirt over a grey wife beater, black skinnies with brown and grey sneakers. His hair was in its usual high pony tail. Sesshoumaru was wearing a baby blue shirt with a silver design on the front, it looked kind of like a dog with 5 tails. He had grey baggy jeans with dark blue and black sneakers. His hair was left out. They sat around the table at a small cafe, all was silent. The guys looked at one another then looked to Inuyasha who was trying to ignore the one star hoe sitting next to their manager across from him. He was just about to flip when Narakus phone went off. Everyone sighed in relief as they could hear the concert manager on the other side of the phone. Sakura (Mirokus wife) was trying to grab her husbands attention,as always he ignored her and stared at the waitresses ass as she bought their check and walked away. Naraku finished with the call and told everyone it was time to go. Everyone got into the limo and readied their selves for the battle. Naraku was making small comments on Kikiyos outfit and she mindlessly twirled her hair and looked over to Inuyasha. Sakura ways slightly yelling at Miroku for something stupid that he probably didn't do. Koga was sitting with his woman for the night, some blonde girl with huge juggs. And Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha where having a small conversation about nothing just to keep his mind off of Kikiyo.

They arrived not to long after their departure from the cafe. After entering the building the guys were escorted to the front of the stage where they would be sitting and judging for the night. Not long after that many of the fans and people began to fill up the stadium. Inuyasha smirked at how many of their fans where sitting right behind them screaming their names. He was about to turn around when the show started.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for a night of excitement!" the announcer screamed to the crowed. They answered by screaming back.

"Alright that's good, but before we start let me introduce our judges of the night. You all know Hojo Tokyos hottest actor right now" the crowed screamed" Then you must remember our favorite actress Kikiyo." half the crowed screamed while the other half booed her."And of course ya'll know the hottest band right now Heartbreakers!" the room went out of control as the fans screamed at the top of there lungs.

"Ok well the first band we have singing is BOYFRIEND singing their song Boyfriend, lets give it up guys!" he screamed while stepping off to the side. The light's dimmed and the boys began singing.

~~Meanwhile~~

Kagura walked into the backstage dressing room 3 where her band was stationed.

"Ok girls you ready for this?" she asked kind of nervous herself. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin all nodded.

"Oh hellz yeah im ready for this,they wont know what hit 'em" said Sango while fixing her make up and dress. Kagura smiled at the younger girls, she could see the determination in their eyes as they readied themselves.

"Yeah! Im so ready to whip that damn smirk off of Kogas face." stated Ayame as Kagome helped her into her dress.

"I know what you mean, but watch your language around Inume ok guys." said Kagome as she finished zipping Ayame up. Rin giggled as she played with the little two year old girl.

"You know this really was a brilliant plan Kagura." said Rin while picking up the child. She walked and gave her to Kagome who smiled down at her daughter.

"Ok well you girls our on after Kiss Me and Tell." said Kagura after checking the scheduling. They nodded.

"Are you sure your ok with watching Inume while im on stage?" asked Kagome. Kagura nodded.

"Of course because of you girls im going to crush that basta- bad guy Naraku." she finished taking in consideration for the child now in her hands. Kagome smiled and went to finish her make up. Right when the girls where putting on their shoes the door opened to revile a built man. He let them know it was going to be their time to go in 5 minutes. They nodded and followed him to the back of the stage. Kagome gave her daughter a kiss before leaving. Kagura also followed but went into the V.I.P section of the audience with Inume. She sat 2 seats away from Naraku, Sakura and Kogas hoe.

"Ok people you just heard the band Kiss Me and Tell singing their song Crush Crush. Now next is a newer band to the scene but have already hit top 10 on the charts, here's Hells Lover singing their song Tea Party!" the announcer yelled. Kagome and the girls ran to get into position on the dark stage. Then the music started. When the lights popped on Inuyasha and the gang where shocked at who they saw.;

Rin;Welcome to the Tea Party

Want to be my VIP?

You didn't RSVP

That's ok, that's ok

Welcome to the Tea Party

(oh oh, oh oh)

Sango;Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up,

Hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out

Ayame;Your appetite is flex

I got the table set

Don't get your dribble on my T-t-table yet

Kagome;I got the goodies baked

Got more than you can take

Just try and nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake

All;Let's be traditional

And non commissional

Got my elbows down, pinkies up

That's the way you sip my cup

Rin;Welcome to the Tea Party

(oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

(oh oh, oh oh)

You didn't RSVP

(oh oh, oh oh)

That's ok, that's ok

(oh oh, oh oh)

Sango;Welcome to the Tea Party

(oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up, hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out

Kagome;Try not to move so fast

You know the sir comes last

I'm the lady fatha mucka try to show some class

Ayame;Don't drink the last cup

We keep it boiling hot

We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop

All;Let's be traditional

And non commissional

Got my elbows down, pinkies up

That's the way you sip my cup

Rin;Welcome to the Tea Party

(oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

(oh oh, oh oh)

You didn't RSVP

(oh oh, oh oh)

That's ok, that's ok

(oh oh, oh oh)

Sango;Welcome to the Tea Party

(oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up, hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out

Kagome;I know this night is like no other

You're not just another

I know it's only getting better

As long as we're together

I know this night is like no other

You're not just another

All;Welcome to the Tea Party

(oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

(oh oh, oh oh)

You didn't RSVP

(oh oh, oh oh)

That's ok, that's ok

(oh oh, oh oh)

Welcome to the Tea Party

(oh oh, oh oh)

Want to be my VIP?

When I all steamed up, hear me shout

Tip me over and pour me out

The girls finished their song and the crowed went wild. They could hear whistling and hooting from the boys and just plain screaming from the girls. Kagome and the rest smiled and bowed out and off the stage. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku,Sesshoumaru, Kikiyo, and Naraku were shocked. The battle of the bands continued as normal with everyone trying to stay calm. The crowed voted for Kiss Me and Tell, Hells Lover and T-ara to move on to the final level. They just heard the other two bands play and now it was time for Hells Lover before they picked the winner. By this time the guys where highly confused as to how their exes met and how they formed a band. But all that would have to wait till after the show because right now Hells Lover was coming on stage to do their last song.

"Hey everybody!" yelled Rin the crowed screamed in response.

"Are you guys having a great time tonight?" she got a loud 'yes' as a replie.

"Great! Now this last song was written by the whole band so I hope you enjoy it!" the crowed screamed some more before the music started playing. Kagome stepped to the morphine and began singing.;

Kagome; I couldn't give a damn what you said to me

I don't really care what you think of me

'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe

There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

Kagome; I'm better off without you anyway

I thought it would be hard but I'm okay

I don't need you if you're gonna be that way

'Cause with me, it's all or nothing

Rin and Sango; I'm sick of this shit, don't deny

You're a waste of time

I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

All; I hate you now so go away from me

You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better

Hey, hey you, I found myself again

That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better

Kagome; You're so full of shit I can't stand

The way you act I just can't comprehend

I don't think that you can handle it

I'm way over, over it

Ayame; I will drink as much Lemoncello as I can

And I'll do it again and again

I don't really care what you have to say

'Cause you know, you know you're nothing

Rin and Sango; I'm sick of your shit, don't deny

You're a waste of time

I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

All; I hate you now so go away from me

You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better

Hey, hey you, I found myself again

That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better

Kagome; Whad'ya say, I told you so

You know that 'cause I always know

Get out my face, hey hey

You're not my taste, hey hey

Ayame; I am so sick of you

You're on my nerves, I want to puke

Get outta my face, hey hey

You're not my taste, hey hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

All; I hate you now so go away from me

You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better

Hey, hey you, I found myself again

That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better

All; I hate you now so go away from me

You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better

Hey, hey you, I found myself again

That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better

Kagome and the girls laughed at the end of the song and the crowed went wild once again. They bowed again and left the stage. The announcer came back out clapping. Inuyasha and the gang sat shocked and slightly pissed.

"Now where going to take a 10 min. break before our judges come back and tell us who won. So take this time to stretch and brag about how talented these bands are ." he said before stepping behind the curtains. Inuyasha and the guys including Kikiyo got up and headed to the back of the stage. It wasn't hard to find Kagura considering that she only sat 2 seats away from Naraku and them. They followed her to the back and to dressingroom 3. She entered.

"You girls did fabulous, I can't tell you how proud I am of you. And im sure you got your message out to them very well." she laughed as she gave Inume to Kagome. She kissed her daughter before putting her in her playpen to change. Before the conversation could go any further they heard a knock at the door. Kagura sighed before saying;

"Let me take care of this you girls just change for the final say." and with that she opened the door and stepped out. Once out she was surrounded by Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku, Naraku, and Kikiyo. She gave a smile.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked sweetly with a hint of cockiness at the end. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"You know damn well why we're back here." he said through clenched teeth. She only smiled wider.

"Im sorry but if you want to talk to my clients it will have to be at the after party, besides you only have 4 minutes to get back to the judges table." she said.

Everyone checked their watches and sighed. They all sent death glares toward Kagura and walked away. Kikiyo and Naraku stayed behind.

"What is this suppose to prove?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just that i'm going to kick your ass. Just showing the world who the best manager is." she said with a smirk. He held a scowl on his face now. Kikiyo put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about her. The band is made up of wanna bes there is nothing to worry about." Kikiyo stated while glancing at Kagura. She thought she had hurt her but was slightly irritated to find a smile instead of a frown.

"Kikiyo don't think there wanna bes just because that's all you ever where in the beginning of your career. These girls have talent that didn't have to be learn like some people I know. Well look at the time you two must be going." Kagura smiled one more time before entering the room. Kikiyo was pissed by the time she got back to the table. The gang didn't care enough to ask why. The show was coming to and end and they were ready to get out of there.

"Ok guys we're back. Now the judges and you have made your vote, so who will it be? Kiss Me and Tell, T-ara, or Hells Lover!" he said and everyone screamed.

"Lets find out shall we?" he asked while opening the letter her held.

"And...the Winner is...HELLS LOVER. You girls are the winner." Kagome and the girls where jumping for joy as they were handed the trophie. Rin tried to wipe away her tears as they took the sat silently with Inume and clapped thinking to herself.

'Part one of the plan complete.'

A/N; Ok well here is chapter 5 yayyyy! Sorry its kind of late but hey better late then ever. LOL. I just want to thank everyone who review and added me to their Fva. list. I appreciate it a lot. Ok now on to questions. For Kagomes daughters name I didn't have enough people vote on one name so I picked the name that 'Inuyasha Lubby Kagome' made. I think it fits perfectly in this story so thank you 'Inuyasha Lubby Kagome' for the name idea. The two songs I used in this chapter was ; Tea Party by Kerli and I can do better by Avirl Lavinge I also want to thank everyone for staying with this story. Well until next time readers.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 6;

Everything calmed down when everyone started to get ready for the after party. Inuyasha and the gang sat waiting with Kagura for the girls get ready. They seemed a little calmer but was still pissed that she would pull some dumb shit like this. They waited and with every second the anger started rising. Koga looked over to Kagura who was still holding Inume.

"The kid yours?" he asked, everyone turned to her. She just smiled and shook her head while fixing Inumes hat.

"Well then why the hell do you have the damn kid with you if it's not yours?" questioned Inuyasha. A small laugh left her lips and she looked at him.

"Because I promised a friend that I'd look after her for a while until she was done with what she had to do,that's why. By the way watch your mouth around her she picks up on everything very fast and I don't want my friend getting mad at me." Kagura said slightly annoyed with him. His brow twitched at her tone of voice.

"Watch how you speak to me bitch and why should I care, just tell us who's damn baby it is." he said. Everyone agreed as they where eager to find out. Just before she could answer the girls came out. They all had changed from their costumes and into something more party like. Kagome was wearing a mini skirt and ruffled red top with black strappy heels. Leaving her hair pined to the side in curls. Sango had mid-thigh shorts with a yellow half top showing of her well toned flat stomach. Her hair was left down for the party. Rin wore a soft green and blue dress that came just above mid-thigh with white and blue pumps. Her hair was curled and left down. Ayame was sporting black shorts with a orange and brown sparkly tank that was a bit to small so it rode up showing a little skin. She had orange flats on her feet and her hair which was cut to shoulder length was put up in waves. Kagura smiled at the boys shocked faces. Just when Kagome got closer she turned to them and said.

"Fine, she's hers." she smiled while giving Kagome her daughter. Everyone looked at Kagome for answers.

"So she's your child?" asked Kikiyo. Kagome gave a small glare at the girl before speaking.

"Yes she is my child what's it to you?" she stated while fixing the girls hat like Kagura had whole group stared in shock before Sakura spoke up, she looked toward Sango.

"Sango it's been for ever since we've talked how you been?" she asked. Sango smiled to her.

"I've been great you know going out on the town,hitting all the best clubs with my girls. I met a really great guy named Chris and he's just wonderful. Im sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding, I was just so busy with work and the band and of course Chris." she said with big smile on her face and it seemed to get bigger when she looked at Miroku, who was beyond pissed.

"W-well that's great...you know moving on with your life and all." stated Sakura. Sango twitched slightly but non-the-less she smiled. Koga couldn't take his eyes off of Ayame as she stood there texting on her phone. He had really forgotten just how hot she was. Ayame finally noticed his staring and smirked at him.

"Like what you see hun?" she asked suggestively. Koga was taken back by her actions, as long as he knew her Ayame was never the type to be flirtatious with men. She just laughed and went back to texting. Sesshoumaru didn't speak he just took in Rins whole image, right now she was digging in her purse for something. This gave him the chance to check her out fully without being noticed. She had grow over the years in every way, he never really cared for overly dramatic curvy women but the way she filled out, it was like her body was just begging for him to take her. Her hair wasn't much longer but it had grow slightly, her eyes seem to sparkle with excitement and another emotion he couldn't figure out. Sesshoumaru stopped looking when he noticed that she saw him checking her out, she held a cocky smirk on her full lips. He looked off into the distance trying to play it off. Inuyasha was the most shocked to see that his Kagome, had a child by another man. He never thought she would ever have kids with anyone else. He was shaken from his shock when Miroku elbowed him. Snapping out of it he looked to Kagome, who was talking to her daughter.

"So, she's yours then." he asked dumbly. Kagome rolled her eyes but put on a small smile.

"Yes, IM sure we had answered that question at least 3 times already." she said it so sweetly, Inuyasha gulped.

"Well what's her name?" asked Miroku trying to take his attention off of the very sexy and attractive Sango that was talking with his wife.

"Her name's Inume." she spoke almost heavenly. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha froze at them mention of the name.

"And who might the father be?" Sesshoumaru butted in. Kagomes face saddened a little.

"Her father is not important, lets just say he was never really there for her." Kagome said. The mood was completely killed now. Kagura cleared her throughout.

"Well shouldn't we get going, the after party has already started without us and I'd like my winning band to be there." Kagura said while motioning for the girls to move. Everyone agreed and followed her into the party. Kagome walked through the party and to the door in the back. Inuyasha followed her. She was just about to close the door behind her when Inuyasha stopped it and stepped into the room with her. She gave him a confused look.

"Is there something you need Inuyasha." she stated coldly. He sighed trying to calm his nerves.

"Kagome you know why IM here." he said.

"Oh I do?" she asked with a fake confused look. His temper was rising once again.

"Damn it Kagome don't play games with me." he said through clenched teeth. She smiled wickedly at him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha I thought you liked playing games. Or is it because your starting to lose that you don't wanna play." she stated. He tensed with each word.

"Kagome stop bullshittin and just tell me...is she mine?" he asked looking slightly away. Kagomes face fell into a frown.

"Why would you even care, you just left us like we where nothing." she said bitterly.

"What do you mean us, I had no idea you were pregnant!" he yelled at her. Inume sutured in her mothers arms.

"Shut up do you want to wake her up." Kagome said while fixing her daughter in her arms.

"Kagome IM done playing games." he said sternly.

"Well to bad because IM just getting started." and with that she went to drop her daughter off at her mothers. She left a very stunned hanyo thinking back on everything.

~~Meanwhile; Miroku and Sango~~

Sango was standing around talking to reporters and other bands when Miroku made his way over.

"Well you seem cheerful." he said, she looked at him.

"And why wouldn't I be?" she asked. He let out a sigh.

"It's just you know we were in a very serious relationship an-"

"I thought it was serious but obviously you didn't care for it." she cut him off. Rolling his eyes he spoke again.

"Look San. I know-"

"Don't call me that ever again." she snapped at him.

"Well Sango IM sorry that I made a mistake but you must believe me when I say that it was just one moment of weakness." he tried but she wasn't buying it. Sango snorted at his words.

"Miroku it wasn't just one moment of weakness it was like 8 and if you couldn't be loyal to me then I couldn't stay it's as easy as that. Besides why are you worried about the past for, I mean look at you. Your happily married to Sakura my ex bestfriend. You should be happy since you fucked her like 10 times when we were together." He flinched." Now you can fuck her all you want and I couldn't give two damns." she finished. The look on Mirokus face seemed to please her as she skipped off into the crowed again. He looked down at his cup and decided to chug it. Just when he put the cup down he could see his bestfriend enter the room. Inuyasha walked over to him and leaned up against the table.

"So how'd it go?" he asked while pouring some more beer into his cup. Inuyasha was silent for a moment longer.

"I have a daughter." he said as if second guessing himself. Miroku almost choked on his beer.

~~Meanwhile; Rin and Sesshoumaru~~

Sesshoumaru stood outside of the crowed near one of the many snack tables. He was sipping out of his wine glass (the party has many different types of alcoholic drinks) when he saw something coming his way out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find a smiling Rin jumping over to him.

"Well hello there Sessey. How you been, it's been a while hasn't." she asked while also taking a sip of her wine. He rose a brow at this.

'When dose she drink ever?'

"I've been alright." he answered plainly. She just smiled and continued to talk.

"That's great, you know I've been pretty good too. I finally got that job I wanted at the new fashion firm down town here. And as you can see IM in a ass kicking band." she giggled at him when he looked at her head on." And to top it all off, I just not to long ago met the nicest fella." she finished. His head moved so fast he swore he had whiplash.

"So you've met someone?" he asked trying to hide his jealousy. Her smile grew.

"Why yes I did Sessey, and he's just the sweetest. I can honestly say I couldn't be happier." Rin said. He involuntarily let out a low growl. She just let out another fit of giggles.

"What's the matter Fluffy? Your not jealous are you?" Rin asked. He said nothing, Sesshoumaru just showed his coldest face to her and walked away. He could hear her laugh lightly at him as he walked over to his brother and Miroku. By the time he got close enough he noticed his brothers shocked expression.

"What could be wrong now brother?" he questioned half heartily.

"I have a daughter bro." he said. Sesshoumaru just rose a confused brow at him.

~~Meanwhile; Koga and Ayame~~

Koga long ago left his million dollar whore somewhere just so he could follow Ayame around. He was getting more pissed as he followed. She seemed to be flirting with every good looking guy in the place. Well all but himself, and that's what was killing him. He finally cornered her at the snack table.

"Are you going to follow me around all night and not once say hello." she said to him when she turned to face him. This took him by surprise as he had no idea that she knew.

"Well it's hard when your going around giving it out to all the guys here." he spat back at her. She laughed.

"Well not all the guys." she said looking him up and down. He stiffened.

"What ever, so how you been?" he asked trying to get off that topic as fast as he could.

"I've been great you, IM chasing my dreams and having fun with my friends while doing so." he just hummed at her replie as he noticed a leggy brunet walking by. Ayame frowned before talking again.

"Well mister hot shot how's your life?" she asked while stepping into his view. He looked up to her face after following her very sculpted legs up to her flat tan abdomen and over her perfectly round and fit breast. His eyes finally landed on her face, which held a smirk.

"I-I...i've been good you know just enjoying my career." he managed to get out. She just smiled.

"That's good.' Ayame said as she herself noticed a sexy blonde from across the room checking her out. Koga too noticed the blonde and became very quickly annoyed.

"Well it's good catching up but I see a fine hunk of meat calling my name." and with that she left a even more pissed Koga. He stomped his way over to where the guys where but stop when he over heard the conversation.

"I have a daughter bro."

"What?" Koga asked. They turned to see a shocked wolf demon.

Off in the distance on the other side of the room you could see a smiling Kagura. She quietly whispered to herself;

"Part two complete"

A/n; Hey guys it's me again. YAYY! I know I know IM awesome. LOL. Im just joking. Well any way here's the next chapter. I've really been in the zone when I comes to my writing lately. Well I want to thank all those who like my story and who reviewed this time. It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying the story. Well there's really nothing else for me to say at this moment but if you have any questions just message me. OK well until next time readers. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 7;

The next day was slow for the guys as they were all going around moping on the past. Inuyasha was the worst, he just couldn't believe he had a daughter. And not only that but he missed 2 years of her because he decided to walk out on Kagome, and for what. A dirty ass hoe who was fucking their manager, he shook his head.

'I need a drink'. Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked into his kitchen. Everyone returned home since the gig was over. They had at least a week free from work, but it didn't matter when all they could think about are the girls they let get away. Grabbing a beer out of his fridge he thought maybe TV would keep his mind of her. Sighing he started flipping through the channels only to stop when he saw Kagome. She was with the rest of the girls doing an interview with some talkshow host. He smiled lightly while taking in her apperance. She wore a knee length dress that was a light shade of pink with knee high black boots. Her hair was left out straight. He could only notice her, this seemed to bother him. He hadn't thought about her for 2 years, but now that she's back he couldn't stop thinking about her and his daughter. Inume. The smile fell from his lips, would his own daughter hate him as much as her mother did. Sighing, Inuyasha rubbed his face and just sat listening to her voice when something caught his attention.

"So Hells Lover what can we expect next from you girls?"

"Well we're mostly excited to be working with Heartbreakers on our up coming events, our manager thought it would be a great partnership to boost our fans in our home towns." said Kagome.

"Wow working together with Hearbreakers must be hard to do considering your band stands for the complete opposite of theirs."

"Yes we know and that's what's going to make this next album work so well, it's going to be from both sides of the conflict and-"

Inuyasha cut the TV off not wanting to listen to anymore of this.

'What the hell they mean working with us?'

Before he could think further his cell went off. Growling in frustration he answered it.

"WHAT!"

"Well someone's very snappy this afternoon."

"What now Miroku?"

"Naraku wants you to get down to the studio to tell us some big news or something."

"Oh like the fact where going to be making a album with the Hells Lover."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me monk I just heard it on TV from the girls them selves."

"How the hell our we suppose to work with them when they hate our guts?"

"I don't know man but imma get to the bottom of this, tell the bastard I'll be there in 10."

"Will do, and hurry 'cause once I tell the others there's goanna be hell to pay."

"No one touches him until IM finished got that."

"Oh yes all mighty one."

"Keh."

With that he hung up, grabbed his wallet and keys then was out the door. He reached his car in a matter of seconds, Inuyasha was pissed as hell right now and he dared someone to stand in his way. It took him less than 10 to get there and inside to find a huge commotion going on.

"What the hell Naraku you better start explaining some shit before I kill your ass!" yelled Koga holding him against the wall, the rest of the band were standing on all sides of him. Even Sesshoumaru had a pissed face on.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned from what they were dong or was about to do. Even Kikiyo and her air head friends looked.

"I thought I said no one touches his ass until after me." he said with pure hate, he started moving slowly toward Naraku.

"Now now, everyone calm down and I'll explain what's going on." said Naraku, the guys stopped to look at him now. Inuyasha halted half way to him, which was good considering their past. Koga dropped him to the floor, he got up and dusted himself of. Calm as ever he made his way to sit next to Kikiyo who smiled at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes and sat on the opposite side of them. Koga, Sesshoumaru and Miroku followed.

"Alright spill it you sneaky bastard." stated Inuyasha, this earned him a smile from the spider demon.

"Now this is all just a arrangement between bands.I know that we all have some bad blood between us and them but we must treat this as business and business only. I think this would be a great opertonity for you guys as the girls have already hit it big in Korea and America." he started, the guys stayed silent so he went on. " They are loved by many there and they wish to have that kind of popularity here thus why I agreed to this. " Miroku was about to interrupt but Naraku held up his hand. "Before you ask let me answer. This will help you guys with your dream of going global, they have contacts in the music industry all over the world. Places like Korea(North and South), America, Russia , and Germany. We could really use this to our advantage." he finished. Everyone sat quietly because he was right, they could really have a shot at going global if this thing works.

"Fine, but let's say we all agree to this. How long would we have to interact with the girls?" asked Sesshoumaru with a raised brow, Naraku chuckled.

"The only time you would have to see them business wise is when we do concerts and rehearsal, any other time would be up to you." he said with a smile on his face. They gave each other the knowing glance then agreed to it.

"Great now we just have to stop by their studio to get the final papers and then you can go back to enjoy your week off. Just don't forget to memorize your music and song lyrics, I will be getting the lyrics and songs from Kagura today for you." Naraku stated while looking through his suitcase. The guys grunted but got up. Naraku, Kikiyo and her friends soon followed.

"Well shall we." he said while walking out the door. They took the limo to 'Fantasy' studio and got out. It was a building much like theirs but larger. Walking through the front doors they came right across a check in desk. Miroku decided he'd be the one to get the information of course while flirting with the girl. She flirted back and said some things then right before he left they heard a loud smack followed by "PERVERT!". Miroku came back with a red hand print on his face. Inuyasha shook his head at his friend.

"How the hell did you grab her ass over the counter when she was sitting down?" asked Koga, Miroku smiled.

"It's an art of perfection I must say. But we'd have to go to see Kagura on the 5 floor,as she's the only one with the papers." he said answering Koga and letting them know where they had to go. After getting on the elevator and stopping on the 5 floor they found her office with no problem. Especially because it was the biggest office on the floor. Naraku knocked lightly, they heard a muffled 'come in' before entering. The entered to find Kagura sitting at a large Oak desk in the middle of they room. She looked up with a small smile.

"AH what can I do for you boys on this fine day." she said then she looked at Kikiyo and her friends and said." and hoes." that pissed her off, Kagura laughed.

"We've come to get the rest of the papers as we spoke of earlier." Naraku stated. Kagruas face dropped slightly.

"Ah yes those damn papers. I think I left them up stairs ugh." she said more to herself then to them.

"Well let me go get them." she said while getting up from behind her desk.

"Well were are the damn things?" asked Inuyasha as he was losing his pittances.

"There up stairs with the girls,I had to get them to sign a few things, if you'll follow me we'll get them and have you on your merry little way now won't we." she stated as she skipped from the room.

'Somethings got her in a good mood.' thought Naraku to himself as they all got back in the elevator to go to the 8 floor.

"Now the girls are practicing for their concert in two days so we must be a little quiet." Kagura said as they got of the elevator and walked down the hallway. Stopping at door 6, she turned and silently reminded them of what she just said. When she opened the door the guys breath was almost swept away. There they stood looking more sexy then every. All of them wore short shorts with tight matching crop tops and black heels. Kagomes hair was placed in a messy bun with some of her locks framing her face perfectly. Then Sango had her hair out, it was sticking to her face in a very attractive manner. Rins was no better her hair was also out but with slight waves down her back. Ayames was clipped half up and half down with little strands framing her face as well. The girls hadn't noticed they were there so they continued with what they were doing.

"Ok lets start off with 'Touch'." said Kagome as she started the music. The girls ran to get into positions before the music started.;

Kagome and Ayame were crouched down in the front and Rin and Sango stood in the back, as soon as the music started they started singing and dancing with the lyrics.

Rin;Dadhin nae gaseumeul nugudo saranghal suga eobtda

Geuleohge midottneunde eoneusae nae gaseumi yeolligo isseo

Kagome;Gudeun nae gaseumeun dasineun seolleil suga eobtda

Geuleohge mideottneunde neoreul bol ddaemada nae gaseumi dwieo

They all swung to the music so well, there hips moving in every direction along with their hands.

Sango;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Ayame;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

The girls dip to the floor and got back up.

Rin;Budeuleoun songillo nae maeumeul eolumanjyeo

Sango;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Ayame;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Kagome;Nae maeumeul modu da da da gajyeo gasseo

The countinued their dance having no idea the guys where watching the whole time. Most importantly they couldn't see Kagura smirking off to the side. Even Kikiyo and her groupies where mesmorized by the song and of course their dance.

Sango;Sangcheoreul jugido badgido ijeneun jeongmal silhda

Geuleohge mideottneunge neowaneun wae geuleon iri eobteul geot gatni

Ayame;Gaseume sangheoga naeulyeomyeon hanjami geollil geoda

Geuleohge mideottneunde eoneusae naega neoui pume angyeoisseo

Kagome and Rin;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

All;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Kagome;Budeuleoun songillo nae maeumeul eolumanjyeo

Sango;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Ayame;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Rin;Nae maeumeul modu da da da gajyeo gasseo

All;Eolmeunjeoleom chagaweojin nae gaseum

Eoneusaenga salmyeosi bbaeaseun

Rin;Neoneun ddaseuhage bichineun haessal

Sango;Nae sangcheoe dasi naneun sae sal

Kagome;Nado muleuge eoneusae neonege gidae

Haneuli dasi han beon naege gihwireul

Ayame;Jun geoljido moreundaneun saenggagi

Nae maeume deuleo baby

They did everything right dipping, swinging, and turning.( If you want to know this song is it's 'Touch' by Miss A and if you wanna know the dance their doing you must watch the video. Even if you don't care about the dance you should watch it any way this song is amazing.)

All;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Ayame;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Kagome;Budeuleoun songillo nae maeumeul eolumanjyeo

Rin;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

Sango;You touch my heart baby (touch touch)

All; Nae maeumeul modu da da da gajyeo gasseo

When they finsihed their dancing and singing everyone was shocked at how beautiful it was. That's when the girls turn to get their towels and noticed they where there. All of them just gave a small smile at them and a glare at Kagura.

"Well didn't see you guys there, what brings you here boys?"

Sangos voice snapped everyone back from space.

"We've just come for the final papers my dearest Sango." answered Miroku, he just couldn't help himself from using his old nick name for her. Her face fell into a frown and she walked past him and grabbed her towel.

"Well ok but hurry and get your asses out of here we have a lot more to rehears and we don't need you guys distracting us from our work." she said coldly, more focused to Miroku then the rest of the band. Rin was waving like crazy to Sesshoumaru. He only held his hand up in response, but she laughed anyway and came over with the rest of the girls to get there towels. Just as Kagome was getting near they saw a flash of black a silver run by their legs. The guys looked up to see Kagome holding her daughter,Kikiyo was shocked. But this time she wasn't wearing a hat. Everyone could see who her father was now, she had black hair with silver streaks in it. Her ears were mostly black but had silver tips.

"Mommy are yow aww done working?" she asked sweetly, Kagome smiled.

"Im sorry sweetie but mommy still has a couple more things to do before lunch then we can play all the rest of the day. Inume quickly replaced her frown with a smile as she jumped down. She was about to walk out the door but stopped in front of Inuyasha who held a look of guilt, Inume seemed to be staring at him.

"Inume you know it's not polite to stare." Kagome stated sternly. Inume turned cutely to look at her mother.

"But mommy wooky he wooks just wike me." she beamed to her mother, Kagomes face fell slightly. Inume turned back to Inuyasha.

"Hey mister are yow my daddy?" she asked, Kagomes breath hitched in her through and Inuyasha held a face of shock.

"I-I..." he didn't know what to say.

"Mommy said that daddy weft before I was born with one of his good friends." she said still with a smile on her face. Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha when he sent her a confused glance.

"Well I-I-" he was cut off.

"Inume they got cookies in the lounge." stated Rin, and just as fast as she came Inume flew out the door and down the hall forgetting all about Inuyasha for the moment. Kagome looked at Rin.

"Thanks." she whispered, Rin just nodded. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"We need to talk." she said plainly. He just nodded his head and followed her out. The whole time Kikiyo was sending glares Kagomes way. Sango glared at Kikiyo along with Ayame and Rin. Once they left they went to another room which looked like an spoke before Kagome had a chance.

"When are you going to tell her about me." he stated harshly, this didn't faze Kagome at all.

"That's why we need to talk. Inume has been asking a lot about you since we got back from America. It's as if she can sense your near her but she can't guess exactly who you are." said Kagome. Inuyasha leaned on the desk sighing.

"Well we Inu demons have a sense for that yes." he lazily said. Kagome waited before talking again.

"I think it's time she knows about you." this took him by surprise, he looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Are you sure?" he asked, she just nodded.

"But I thought you hated me and-"

"I don't hate you Inuyasha, no matter how much I try I just can't. But don't think it's all clear skies, because I still hold a feeling of anger against you. But when it comes to Inume I don't play, it doesn't matter what I feel this is all for her. No matter how much I think you don't deserve to be in her life" he flinched" she needs her father not just her mother. I never got to know my father I was to young but she has this chance and IM not going to mess it up it for her." Inuyasha stayed silent he had no idea how important to her it was to have a father figure in Inumes life.

"Ok." he said calmly, he was about to walk away when Kagome grabbed his hand. Inuyasha turned to face her, her grip tightened on his hand slightly causing him a slight discomfort.

"I will only say this once and once only. If you fuck up this chance IM giving you I will personally purify your ass do you understand me. The one time you make my little girl cry is the day you die got it." she said it almost like she was in a demonic trance. Inuyasha felt slight fear for his demon half and nodded. She sighed and let him go, walking past him she went back to room 6.

'I wouldn't mess this up even if my life depended on it' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked back in.

A/N; Yay another chapter down. Hopefully I'll get another one done this weekend but it might be hard considering it's my moms birthday weekend but hey I'll try. Well I really want to thank all those who reviewed and for all those who added me to their Fav. or story list I thank you as well. I hoped you liked it. The song I used for this chapter is 'Touch' by Miss A you guys, you should really check out the song it's awesome. Well that's all for this time, until next time readers.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 8;

Kagome arrived at the room only a few minutes before Inuyasha. When she walked in she could see an unconscious Miroku on the floor, a small smile appeared on her lips. She walked over to her semi pissed off best friend and stood by her, Sango gave her a smile. She looked around the room to find Rin talking up a storm with Sesshoumaru, Koga desperately trying to get Ayames attention away from the new hot lighting guys. Then there was Kagura talking to Naraku over in the far corner, while Kagome was glancing around the room she stopped as she could see Kikiyo and her groupies walking toward her. All the good feelings she had turned to annoyance, they stopped right in front of the two girls.

"What do you want Kinky-Ho?" asked Sango all but sweetly, Kikiyo rolled her eyes.

"Im here to talk with her not you tom boy." she stated, Sango laughed at her attempt at a insult. Kagome nodded at her letting Sango know she could handle this, she smiled and walked over to where Ayame was.

"What." said Kagome making it obvious that she didn't want to talk.

"You know what. I mean come on trying to pin that child on Inu, that's a new low even for you Kags." she started, Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"First IM not pinning my daughter on anyone, he knows he's the father. Second I know you aint talking with your skank ass, your the main one who pinned Narakus son on him. And news flash your a hoe, so the next time you try to step to me get your damn facts straight." finished Kagome as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kikiyo stood there shock along with everyone else as Inuyasha stepped in the room.

"How dare you! You have no right to talk to me like that you bitch!" scream Kikiyo, Kagome just smiled at her.

"It looks like some one should and I just did." she snapped back, everything went silent when everyone heard a loud slap. Kagome stood there holding her cheek still holding a cocky smirk on her face. No one saw what was coming, because it all happened to fast. There was an all out brawl between the girls, Sango was the first one to react after Kikiyo hit Kagome. Then Rin and Ayame jumped in When Kikiyos groupies tried to beat up Kagome and Sango. It was a mere 15 minutes later where the guys finally pried them apart. Kagome and Kikiyo was the hardest to break up considering Kagome was practical ripping Kikiyos hair and skin off. Inuyasha finally got her off and was standing on the side line trying to keep them apart. Naraku got to Kikiyo right before she jumped back. Miroku got Sango, Koga got Ayame and Sesshoumaru got Rin. Kikiyos friends were easy to get considering they were knocked out on the floor. Kagome struggled in Inuyashas arms.

"Let me go! That bitch has it coming!" yelled Kagome.

"Kags you've got to calm down, she's not worth it. Come on think about Inume, you don't want her to see you like this." as soon as he finished Kagome stilled in his arms, she was still breathing hard but she was no longer trying to kill Kikiyo. The rest of the girls relaxed when Kagome did, sighing Inuyasha let her go. Kagome looked at Kikiyo with a deadly glare but besides that she didn't attack, she just walked by her. Sango, Rin, and Ayame followed. Kagura shook her head.

"Wow Naraku you sure know how to pick 'em." and with that she followed the girls out. Naraku let go of Kikiyo and sighed, he could feel the icy glares he was getting from the band mates mostly from Inuyasha. Kikiyo stood there trying to fix her now disheveled hair and clothes, she glanced over to Inuyasha who held a look of disgust on his face. The boys walked past them to follow after the girls, when they found them Kagome was talking to her daughter. Sango was nursing her bruised arm, Ayame was glaring at the wall and Rin was nursing the scratches on her upper body. They all looked up when the boys entered the room, before Inyasha could say anything his was tackled by a ball of silver and black.

"Daddy!" screamed Inume while she tried to hug him to death. Inuyasha bounced back a few seconds later, he looked over to Kaogme.

"So I guess you told her?" he asked Kagome just nodded and sat down, she had scratch marks all over her right side of her face and all on her arms. She even had a few on her legs, sighing Inuyasha got up while holding Inume and walked over to sit next to her. She looked at him but didn't move away so he took that as a sign to stay. Miroku went to check out-opps-I mean on Sango, she didn't say anything when he started bandaging her arm up. Koga sat next to Ayame who was now a lot calmer then before, and Sesshoumaru went near Rin. She just smiled at him while cleaning the scratches. Kagura had a smile on her face when she entered and saw the scene before her. It was all short lived when Naraku entered with Kikiyo and her busted up groupies. The girls groaned all together when they looked up. Kagome refrained from saying anything considering her daughter was in the room.

"What do you want now?" said Rin before Sango could even open her mouth, Kikiyo ignored her and looked back to Inuyasha who in turn was ignoring her. He was more iterested in his daughter then his ex hoe. She was getting mad again.

'What the hell is so special about that fur ball?" she thought to her self, she could see Kagome glaring at her from next to Inuyasha. Naraku cleared his throughout.

"Well now that we all got that over with it's time to go." he said, it was the guys turn to groan now. Inuyasha got up but stopped when he felt a small hand grab his.

"Are yow weaving daddy?" Inume asked as if she was on the verge of tears, his face softened and he picked her up.

"Daddy has to go princess but IM only a phone call away OK." he said to her while kissing her on the forehead, Kagome watched the whole time and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Yayy! Mommy can I call daddy?" she asked Kagome, her smile dropped slightly.

"Well sweety if it's OK with your father then it's OK with me." she answered while taking her from Inuyasha, he gave a smile to her. Then he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Kagome switched Inume to her other hip to reach her cell, they quickly traded numbers and the guys had to leave. As they left they didn't notice Kagura watching them from the side lines whispering to herself.

"Part three completed."

After the boys left the girls had to get back to work for the concert tomorrow. It didn't' take long for the working day to end and Inuyasha made it home after a nice light night of drinking with the gang. He was wondering around in his home for what seemed like hours as he couldn't decide what to do. It was 9pm and he was bored, finally he realized he was tired so he started to get ready for bed. Just when he got out of the shower he heard someone at his door, after putting his pj pants he walked over to the door while towel drying his long silver hair. He heard the person knock again.

"Alright hold your damn horses IM coming." he yelled as he approached the door, only to be shocked and disgusted when he opened the door. Standing there in a trench coat and sexy lingerie was none other than Kikiyo. He was snapped back when he felt her lips on his. Inuyasha quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" he screamed at her, she smiled and closed the door behind her.

"What dose it look like IM doing, IM trying to be romantic and spontaneous." she said while dropping her trench coat and cornering him on the couch.

"You need to leave." he said while pushing past her, Kikiyo pouted.

"Why don't you like it Inu?" she asked while laying on his coffee table, he scrunched his nose at her.

"What the hell made you think I would, now get the fuck out." he sternly stated while pointing at the door. She was becoming annoyed.

"But Inu I came here to make up with you and this is how you treat me, you should be happy I want you back." she said obliviously displeased with his reaction. Inuyasha gave a dark chuckle before facing her.

"Kikiyo get this through your head. What man on this entire planet would want to get back with you after finding out that the child he's been taking care of for 2 years isn't even his. More over IM the one who left you, now you've got 5 minutes to get the hell out or I call the cops get it." he said almost threatening, Kikiyo who was beyond pissed with him rejecting her of all people. She didn't get rejected, she was Kikiyo the worlds hottest actress.

"Fine be that way but you just lost me for good Inuyasha. But know this you will regret the day you reject me." she stated while grabbing her coat and walking out the door. Inuyasha sighing thanking Kami that was over with, but right when he was just about to lay down and go to sleep his cell went off. Groaning he got back up and checked the number, his heart started beating a hundred times faster. It was Kagome. He picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy!"

Inuyasha smiled at the voice of his daughter.

"Well hey there princess, what are you doing up so late?"

"Mommy fell asleep on the couch after tucking me in."

"Now you know you shouldn't be up this late."

"But I wanted to talk to yow daddy."

Inuyasha sighed but smiled.

"Sweety you can talk to daddy tomorrow when I come for a visit, but right now your mommy wouldn't be to happy to find that your still awake."

"...Ok daddy but ill see yow tomorrow wight?"

"Of course baby girl."

He could hear Inume squealing on the other line and he smile again.

"OK daddy IM going to sweep now bye bye."

"Sweet dreams princess."

And with that he ended the call, he was happy that he could finally get to know his daughter. The only problem would be how is he going to make up for all the shit he's done to her mother. Sighing Inuyasha tossed his phone on the other side of the bed and laid down, he would think of that in the morning but right now his body was begging for sleep.

'I guess staying up 3 days straight drinking nothing but hard liquor can get to guy' and with the final thought he drifted off into sleep.

A/N; Hey guyss! Im sorry this chapter was late but I hope you guys like it. I re-wrote it so that it fit better with the story but I might not be updating for the rest of this week but I'll try. Im going to be focusing on my Teen Titan story so I can finish it. But don't worry I wont forget about this story. So down to business I thank all of you who reviewed this time and who added me to their fav. list. THANK YOU ALL! 3. But untill next time readers :).


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Im so sorry you guys that this chapter is late right after I said I'd try to get them up as soon as I can.

*Smacks hand* "Bad writer, bad righter!" *Smacks hand*

"Owie." ;(

"Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway! ;)

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 9;

It was early in the morning, the sun light shined down on Sesshoumarus face as he slept. It wasn't long before the suns rays were becoming to much and he slowly opened his eyes,not welcoming the harsh sunlight. Walking into his bathroom for a quick shower, he was stopped by a red light off in the distance that caught his eye. Turning slightly he could see his message light blinking on his phone, sighing he walked over.

'Who could have called me this early?' he thought as he pressed the button. As soon as the woman spoke on the message he knew right away that it was Rin, he rolled his eyes.

'What could she want now?'

"Hey Sessy! I know your probably still sleeping, you always did wake up after me anyway.' she giggled."But anyway I just wanted to make sure that you were coming tonight and if your free we could like go have breakfast or something, so if you want to have breakfast then I'll be at 'Dennys' around 10am. Well that's really all I want- Shippo don't jump on that!- sorry anyway Ja Na!"

And with that she hung up. There was so many questions running wild in his head. One why did she even bother to call him, she knew he didn't usually eat breakfast. Two since when did she go to 'Dennys', also three how the hell did she get his home number. The the biggest question was; Who the hell was Shippo? Sighing again he took a quick glance at the clock. 9:43am. He wasn't so sure he should be going but he knew he just couldn't stay away from her now that he's seen her after all these years. And he defiantly had to go if there was another man there probably trying to make a move on his mate. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, where the hell did that come from. How was he all of a sudden so sure that Rin was his mate. Shaking his head he decided not to think to long on this and jumped in the shower. It didn't take him long to ready himself to face her, he decided on a pair of dark baggy blue worn jeans, a black tank under an open grey button up shirt. He finished his outfit off with some blue and grey sneakers. Checking the time again to make sure he wasn't going to be too late, it read 9:56. So by the time he would make it there it be around 10:15, he grabbed his keys,wallet, and cell then left. The drive didn't take as long as he thought because he made it there around 10:04, before he even got out of his car he could smell her but she wasn't alone. He made his way out his car and into 'Dennys', right away he could see her sitting at a table. He was expecting to see a grown man sitting with her, but instead he saw a young child around the age of 7 or 8. He didn't have time to react before he felt presser on his abdomen, looking down he could see that Rin was giving him a hug.

"Yay, you made it Fluffy!" she screech happily, he could only return a slight shrug before being dragged back to her table. Once they arrived the young boy he saw was now hiding under the table.

"Now Shippo don't be rude, come out now and say hello to Mr. Takkashi." she stated sternly to the young boy, he slowly poked his head out but then fully emerged from under the table. Sesshoumaru could get a full look at him now, he was young fox kit. He had fiery orange hair and fur on his tail,ears,and feet, he also had sapphire green eyes. His thoughts were stopped when he began to speak.

"H-hello M-mr. Takkashi." he said shyly, Rin seemed pleased by this as she pick him up and gave him small peck on his cheek. She gestured for them to sit, the whole time Sesshoumarus attention was focused on the child whose name he found out was Shippo. After they ordered their food they sat in silence for most of the time until Rin noticed Sesshoumarus curiosity, she smiled at him.

"So aren't you going to ask me about him?" she said plainly with a small smile, both of them looked to her. Clearing his throughout before speaking.

"Well if you would like to tell me how you acquired a child after only two years that would be very helpful to my confusion." he calmly stated, she frown slightly but smiled again once she looked at Shippo and patted his head.

"He's my son Sessy, I adopted him." Rin stated, Sesshoumaru almost choked on his breast basket. Her and Shippo both giggled at him, but his stern look silenced them quickly.

"Rin did you even thinking of how a child would change your whole life. How are you going to fulfill your dreams with a child to take care every step of the way. This could really put your life on hold if you think about it clearly." he said while taking in her reaction. She seemed angry at his stated as she was doing more then frown. It also made Shippo sad as his ears were flat against his head.

"How dare you! I know what a child dose to my life, it gives me joy! Something you couldn't give me if you tried." he stiffens at that." He is a sweet and caring child and I love him like my own. If you think I can't raise a child then your wrong, he hasn't been slowing me down at all." she stated while calming down a little."If you must know how I do it, then I shall tell you. During the days I have work which is Wed. and Mon. every two weeks at the firm, and for 4 to 6 hours every other day at the studio he has a nanny. She is a great nanny, someone I can trust. But I have plenty of time for my child anytime he needs me and more. So Mr. Know-it-all that is how I take care of my child." she finished matter of faculty. Sesshoumaru was shock as Shippo was smiling again. Focusing on the problem at hand he quickly recollected his self.

"I was merely stating facts." he simply answered, she was still on edge but accepted his reply for now. The table fell into an uncomfortable silence, and just when Rin was about to start up a conversation her phone rang. She sighed but dug in her purse to find her cell, after finding it she seemed excited about who the caller was.

"Hey girl!"

'Hey Rin, I need a favor from you.'

"What is it May, anything." she said with a smile.

'I need you to come get me today, my damn car is acting up again.'

"Sure I can do that but you have to behave yourself I have my little man with me today."

'No prob, but can you come around now I still have to pick up my costume for tonight?'

"Of course I was just about to finish breakfast with a friend. I'll be there in 15 kay."

'Kay and thanks again Rin.'

"It's not a problem girly."

'Great well I'll see you when you get here.'

"Yup. Bye-sies!"

She hung up her cell and let a out a small sigh, then she looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"That was Ayame, her car is being stupid again so I have to go get her. But we should do this again some time when your not being so...much like you. Well see you tonight I guess." Rin quickly said before paying the check, grabbing Shippo and waving goodbye. Sesshoumaru sat there very confused on everything that just happened.

~~Meanwhile~~

Sango was working out the new lyrics with Kagome for the new song she would singing tonight. It was just her, Kagome and Inume sitting in the middle of Sangos living room. Inume was so busy watching TV that she didn't even pay attention to her aunt and mother.

"So Kags what do you think about the lyrics I'm pretty sure we worked all the bugs out." stated Sango, Kagome smiled at her nodded.

"Yup I'm sure this will defiantly get the point across tonight at the concert. It's goanna be a big hit!" she said excited, Sango and Kagome sat giggling for a few minutes before they heard the doorbell, but before they could even move Inume ran to answer the door. Shaking her head Kagome got up to follow her daughter but stopped in her tracks when she heard her daughter scream.

"DADDY!". Kagomes face seemed to pale a little when Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the living room. Inuyasha looked right at her with what seemed to be an apologetic smile, sighing she smiled back at the half demon. Sango was giving Miroku the death glare from across the room, but besides that she made no movement for them to leave.

"Hey Kagome, sorry I didn't know you'd be here." he calmly stated while they sat on the couch watching Inume jump up and down and rolling around on the floor from her excitement.

"It's fine, but what brings you to Sangos?" she asked with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Sighing he looked over to Miroku who desperately trying to get Sango to talk to him in the kitchen, she of course refusing to talk about anything related to their past.

"Miroku wanted to come and...clear the air I guess with Sango." Inuyasha answered while turning back to face her, she was now holding a happy Inume in her hands.

"And her address?", she stated while braiding Inumes hair, not once glancing at him. Rolling his eyes he answered.

"Kagura gave it to us along with yours." Kagome twitched slightly then looked to him about to yell when Inume jumped in.

"Yay daddy you came to see me!" she screamed as she jumped into his lap from her mothers, this brought a smile to his lips.

"Of course princess, I told you that I'd visit you today." he beamed to his daughter and she giggled. Kagome rose a brow at them.

"When did that conversation happen?" she questioned, both Inume and Inuyasha froze and gave that nervous smirk as they scratched behind their head. Kagome sighed, she was going to be so much like her father, this thought gave her a small smile.

"Well K-kagome we d-don't know w-what your t-talking about r-right Inume." he stuttered slightly to his daughter as he got even more nervous with Kagomes intense stare. Inume shook her head really fast with that nervous smirk still in contact. Kagome laughed at there reaction. Inume and Inuyasha where confused now, why was she laughing instead of yelling at them.

"Umm mommy...are you ok?" her daughter asked with the same cute confused look her father wore. Kagome finally calmed down a bit to talk.

"Yes baby mommy's alright, just having a little fun is all." she answered between her small giggles. It was at that moment that Inuyasha realized just how much he acually missed her, the way she smiled and the way her laugh sent chills down his spine. Inuyasha smiled at her, and she returned it after a few minute pause. Before they could have a real touching family moment they all heard a loud smack followed by a fuming Sango walking out the kitchen caring drinks. Looking past her they could see a unconscious Miroku on the tile floor, Kagome, Inume, and Inuyasha laughed at him, then Sango ended up joining in. By the time Miroku regained consciousness, Inuyasha was ready to leave. Him and Kagome had a very interesting conversation about this amusement park that the girls were going to and it turned out that Inume wanted him to come along. It wasn't much of a struggle to get Kagome on bored but she did give a little fight before agreeing. Miroku sat up and rubbed his cheek, feely kind of groggy he looked around.

"Ugh what happened Yash?" he asked, Inuyasha smiled at the memory.

"You tried to grope Sango, then she bitch slapped your ass." Inuyasha said but couldn't laugh at him considering Kagome grabbed a hold on to his right ear.

"Watch your mouth around Inume got it." she said sternly, Inuyasha could only nod slightly, because the pressure on his ear was becoming even more painful by the second. She smiled and let him go, he mumbled under his breath about crazy bitches and their ear grabbing ways. This only seemed to amuse her.

"Lets go man I don't think I can face off with Sango again at this moment." stated Miroku, Inuyasha chuckled but nodded. They said their goodbyes, Inuyasha hugged his daughter, promising he'd call her later and that they'd talk at the concert and they were on their way. Once in the car Miroku pretty much buried him with questions, but all he said was mind your own damn business as they made their way to the laughed at his friend.

~~Across town~`

Ayame was glad that Rin could come and pick her up, she still had so much to do before tonight and her car breaking down was not helping anything. They were on their way to pick up there costumes for tonight. Shippo was sitting in the back in his buster seat playing on his DS. Ayame smiled at him and he smiled back. On the ride to the store her and Rin talked about her encounter with Sesshoumaru.

"No way! He really questioned your parenting?" asked Ayame, Rin shook her head.

"That dude has a serious stick up his as- butt." she said remembering Shippo in the car.

"I know but he's always had that part to him I guess. I just told him we should do it again when he's not so much like himself." Rin said with a smile, Ayame laughed.

"Oh really? So when would that be missy, when he's drunk out of his mind and a lot nicer." she laughed harder, it didn't take long for Rin to join her. After calming down they arrived at the store, Ayame said she'd go get both of their outfits so Rin could go with Shippo to the toy store across street. Shippo perked up at that and practically dragged Rin away. Chuckling to herself she made it into the store, it was large and very extravagant. Kagura made sure that everyone picked an outfit from this store, considering the fact that all the shorts,skirts,dresses, and even shirts were very short and club like with a classic spin on it. Smiling she made her way through the store looking at some things here and there until her nose picked up a familiar scent and she felt someone behind her. Turning slowly she could see Koga standing right their smiling weirdly at her, she smiled back but stepped to the side so he wasn't so close.

"I knew it was you, my nose could never forget your scent." he smirked at her with that look he used to give her when they were going out. Sighing she looked back to him and returned his smirk which caught him off guard.

"So what are you doing in a woman's clothing store mister tuff guy?" she purred to him, he could of sworn that he was talking to a different Ayame. Because the woman in front of him didn't seem like her at all, just when he was about to say something a girl walked out in one of the shortest dresses probably know to man. Ayame looked at her then to Koga and smirked.

"So this would be your reason." she stated while raising a brow, he gulped nervously but nodded. The girl stood there very confused but she sent death glares to Ayame out of the corner of her eye.

"Koga who's she?" asked the brunette.

"This is-" he was cut off.

"Hi! Im Ayame his ex play thing, it's nice to meet the girl who has taken my place." she stated, this obviously shocked the girl but she shook her hand looked like he was sweating bullets, which was very amusing to her.

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to pick up my stuff and go. Im sure Rin is done with Shippo by now and is waiting for me right now as we speak. So tah tah, I'll most likely be seeing both of you tonight at the concert." she waved as she ran to the counter to grab their costumes. She didn't drop her smile until she was in the car with Rin and Shippo and down the street.

"What's wrong May?" asked Rin, she just shook her head as an indication that she didn't want to talk about it. Rin shrugged but continued to drive.

'Kaguras plan better be worth this shit.'

A/N; Well here's the next chapter reads, once again sorry for the late update. Now lets get down to business, I want to thank all of you who reviewed this time and all that added me to their fav. list. THANK YOU ALL, I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3. Well untill next time readers. :)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Hey everyone :) I did my best with this chapter so I hope you like it.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 10:

Rin, Shippo, and Ayame ended up going to Sango's house to pick up the girls. It was starting to get late in the day and they had a lot of things to do to get ready for the concert, it was going to be their first concert done in Japan and they wanted it to go just right. Rin honked the horn at the slow girls walking out the front door of Sangos two level house. Rin smiled and honked again.

"Ah we're coming keep you skirt on girly!" yelled Sango playfully from the top of her steps, Kagome and Inume smiled at them.

"We'll miss popstar we have to be at the company by 3 and it's 3:15." Rin said back with huge smile on her face. Sango smiled back as they all got in the car. Once on the road the girls began to question Rin about her Sesshoumaru plan.

"So you saw him this morning didn't you?" asked Kagome, Rin nodded still with that goofy smile.

"Yup but as always he was pretty much a jerk, it's funny I remember him being a little more romantic and kind but I guess with age it all goes to waste." she stated while focusing on the driving at hand.

"Well how did it go with you showing him how great your life is and all?" asked Sango while playing a game with Shippo and Inume on the DS.

"I think it went great, I really want him to know what he's missing out on you know. But after tonight I'm sure that all the guys will come to their senses about how much we all meant to them." she laughed, Ayame and the girls all nodded in agreement. Kagome was off in her own little world the rest of the drive. Rin could see the confusion writing all over her face. It took only 15 more minutes to get to the building and 5 more for the girls to rush in. They knew they were already late as it is and they really didn't want to have to face Kaguras wrath because of it. Thankfully they made it there before Kagura and even had time to change, once they were all set up that's when she walked in.

"Well look who finally got here." she said with a smirk, they all sighed.

"Didn't think I'd catch you did you? Oh well as long as your here and ready to work then it's ok, now we all know the plan for tonight right?" she asked, they all nodded in agreement and she continued. The girls took 2 and half hours to practice, they were so tired but they weren't any where near done for the day. It was about that time to go over their concert schedule for the night.

"Okay well girlies, it wont be to bad of a concert. All of the seats were sold out, which means everybody wants to hear something new." she smiled at them" Now as for our little side plan, just like we discussed the idiots will be front row in the VIP section. Nice and close to the front to hear the messages loud and clear. So all of you go home and grab what you need and come back here in a hour so we can make our way over to the stadium." she finished and we all nodded. Kagura left. Kagome, Inume, Sango, Rin, and Shippo left right after her. Ayame said she had some things to take care before catching up with them, they all agreed to go Rins house to hang out before getting ready. Ayame was gathering some of her songs when once again she felt a presence behind her but it didn't feel like Koga, turning she almost had a heart attack when she saw Sesshourmaru and Inuyasha standing there. Placing a hand over her chest to steady her speeding heart rate, she sighed.

"You guys trying to kill me?" she asked jokingly, Sesshoumaru just raised his brow at her.

"I've come to talk to Rin." he stated sternly, Ayame snorted at him.

"Why so you can criticize her parenting again?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"What I've come to speak with her about is none of your concern wolf." he said, Ayame was pissed.

"How dare you-."

"Now, now lets not start a fight children." said Inuyasha stepping in the middle of them.

"Now Ayame I'm sure Sess. is sorry for his rudeness, but he's been grumpy all day after talking to Rin this morning and acting like he has a stick up his ass-." Inuyasha couldn't finish the sentence because he was now thrown across the room and into the wall.

"Watch your mouth half breed." Sesshoumaru stated while turning to leave, Inuyasha landed on his feet.

"What the hell man! Im trying to help you and you throw me, well! That's the last God damn time I help your ass." he said while rubbing the back of his head, Ayame was giggling at the brothers before her.

"Okay, okay I'll take you to Rin, her and the girls are waiting for me anyway." she stated trying not to laugh so hard. Both the brothers turned to face her as she walked past them both. Kagome was spinning Inume around while Rin was play high five with Shippo. Sango was just sitting there watching them with a smile on her face. Sango looked over to see Ayame walking down the hall with two unlikely figures behind her, a slight deflate in her smile made Rin look over and she smiled. Kagome stopped when she noticed also, gently put Inume back down on her feet. She then ran to her father and hugged him, Sesshoumaru stared at the child now in Inyashas arms. Inuyasha sent him a knowing glance then turned back to Kagome.

"What are you guys doing here fluffy?" Rin said finally, Inuyasha just shrugged while playing with his daughter in his arms.

"I've come to speak with you Rin." Sesshoumaru stated while motioning for her to come with him, Rin looked at Ayame with a smile before handing her son to Sango and following Sesshoumaru. Once they were far enough where the group couldn't hear them he turned.

"So fluffy what is it that you wanted to say?" she asked so innocently. He just stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I wish to apologize to you about my actions this morning." he said plainly. Her smile grew even wider(if that was possible).

"Oh Sessy I forgive you, so don't worry about okay." she said while hugging him. He gave small smile that you wouldn't even know was there if you didn't know him as well as Rin. Meanwhile Inuyasha was playing with Inume running around like a child trying to catch her, Kagome had a neutral look on her face. She was happy for her daughter but she could feel herself falling for him again and she couldn't let that happen again. Sango seemed to have noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to her bestfriend who held a smile on her face. She smiled back but they were snapped out of the silent heart to heart when Inume jumped into her lap.

"Mommy's base!" she laughed as she tried to catch her breath. Inuyasha wasn't tired but faked it for his daughters amusement.

"Oh but you can't stay on base forever, and once you leave mommy daddy's goanna get you." he teased while rustling her hair up, Kagome let a small smile form.

"Hey now,daddy needs to stop messing up your hair, that mommy worked so hard on." stated Kagome. Inume and Inuyasha smiled at her and continued to play, Sesshoumaru and Rin returned not to long after they left. Rin with a smile on her face and Sesshoumaru with his usual scow.

"Okay peeps it's time to bounce!" yelled Rin as she spinned Shippo in her arms, Sango couldn't help but bust out laughing at her attempt to be street. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were a little confused at what she said but said nothing about took Inume from her father as the girls said goodbye. Then they were out the door and on the road, it didn't take long to get everyones stuff and get to Rins house. They spent the rest of their hour going over their songs and playing with the children.

Inuyasha and the gang all went over to Narakus house. They really didn't want to go but they couldn't show up without the bastard and his skank. Kikiyo had hired a nanny to take care of their child, the whole time they were waiting she would keep sending Inuyasha suggestive glances. He ignored her the whole time and sat next his date for the night, not really feeling the need to be bothered with her tonight. Miroku was sitting with his wife Sakura in his lap going on and on about something that wasn't really catching his attention. Koga was sitting with a new chick he picked up at the club a couple of days ago considering the woman he was with earlier had met Ayame and punched the shit out of him then left. But not much of a problem for him, Sesshoumaru was sitting with a young short haired brunette that he had coffee with a couple of times. She was a lovely woman according to him, she wasn't dumb or one of those skinny and busty types either. Her name was Joan, she was a lawyer at one of Japan's biggest firms. They didn't have to wait long for Naraku to finally come down stairs, after their impolite hellos they all left in separate cars. Miroku with Sakura, Koga with Cindy, Sesshoumaru with Joan, Inuyasha with Misu, and Naraku with Kikiyo.

"So you goanna tell me what's up with you and Inuyasha?" asked Naraku, Kikiyo just stared at him boarded.

"Is it really any of your business or concern?" she questioned back, he smirk at her.

"I should say no but by you being mine, I'm pretty sure it dose." he stated still with the smirk in place. Kikiyo snorted at him.

"Please I belong to nobody, and that includes you." she spat at him while turning away from him, Narakus eyes narrowed.

"We'll see about that." he said while continuing the drive.

They arrived at the stadium not ten minutes later, then went to find their seats, they still had 15 minutes before the show started so they all decided to take a trip back stage of course. The guys all walked with their women around their arms as they made their way to the girls dressing rooms in the back. The first one they saw was Rin playing with Shippo in the hallway, they looked like they were playing a small game of hide and seek. Rin was hiding behind one of the speaker boxes when they made their way over. Inuyasha and the gang looked at her confused as they saw her hiding.

"Rin." said Sesshoumaru to get her attention, she turned around to face them and shh'ed them. Right before anyone could say anything Shippo popped his head out from the other side.

"Ha I found you mommy!" he said happily, Rin laughed with him and stood up.

"Alright, alright you got me Sir Shippo. I am no match for your super finding skills." she laughed as she picked him up, then turned to the guys.

"Sorry, we were playing." she stated as her eyes rested on the woman with an arm entwined with Sesshoumarus. You could see her smile shrink a little but it never left her face.

"So who's this pretty lady with you Fluffy?" she asked while fixing Shippos clothes.

"This is my good friend Joan, we've known each other for a while." he calmly stated, Joan reached her hand out to shake Rins.

"Hello I'm Joan Cho, it's a pleasure to meet you miss?" she started, Rin grabbed her hand and shook.

"Rin, and it's nice to meet you too." she said back with a smile, but before the conversation could go any further Sango came out only half dressed to talk with Rin.

"Rin could you zip me up in the back I think it's stuck again." she asked ignoring the guys and their dates completely. Rin nodded and zipped up her courset in the back then tied the strings for her. The whole time Shippo was covering his eyes like a good boy sitting in the chair.

"There you go all set." said Rin happily, Sango smiled at her. She then noticed all the eyes staring at her,well mostly one set of eyes that seemed to be enjoying roaming her body up and down. Sango looked up to see Miroku practically drooling over her.

"Hey Miroku." she said while gently pushing him away from her a bit, she then turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you all could make it." she said with a small smile, all of them just shook their heads in understanding, while their dates tried to bring them back to reality, well mostly Koga and Miroku. Sango smiled at them.

"Sango you forgot your skirt again." said Kagome as she walked out the room with Inume following behind her. But as soon as she saw Inuyasha she went off running.

"Daddy!" she screamed as he picked her up.

"You here, you weally here!" she said excited again, Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yes princess daddy's here." he said sweetly while giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled with her rosy cheeks at her father and jumped down and onto the floor.

"Well you guys should really get seated the shows about to start soon and we have to finish getting dressed." stated Sango while Kagome helped tie her skirt on. Miroku couldn't take his eyes off of her hips as the flimsy skirt was tied in place, he was snapped out by Sakura pulling him backwards.

"Yes well we better get to our seats dear." she stated while wrapping her arm tightly around Mirokus and sending Sango the death glare. Sango just gently smiled and waved them goodbye.

"Could you take Inume with you out to your seat, Kagura will be out shortly." asked Kagome while fixing her own skirt, Inuyasha just nodded trying to focus on his daughter and not the very sheer sexy outfit Kagome had on. Kikiyo was off in the back ground taking in the scene before her, getting more pissed as she watched. She just rolled her eyes and walked away with Naraku in tow. Just then Ayame came skipping out her dressing room, when she noticed Koga and his new smiled wickedly at him, he gulped down the lump in his throughout.

"Well hey there Koga and who's this charming young woman." she greeted him. He looked a little shaken but answered.

"This is Cindy, she's my date for tonight." he answered with his normal cocky charm, Ayame nodded.

"Well Cindy it's nice to meet you." she said while extending her hand,the young girl just stared at it then looked to Koga.

"Who's she, is she like you mom or something." Cindy said while blowing smoke into Ayames face. Ayame just smiled.

"Oh darling please I'm younger then him and you, wow Koga I see you found that fake Barbie you wanted to mess around 's nice you to kids have fun." she stated calmly as she waved goodbye, she left a shocked Koga and a pissed Cindy. Cindy turned on her heel and stomped back to her seat. Inuyasha was introducing Misu to Kagome.

"Well hello Misu I'm Kagome." she said sweetly and shook her hand.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, I mean your like famous and junk." said Misu excitedly, Kagome gave the girl a sweet smile before excusing herself. Inuyasha grabbed Inume up and placed her gently in his arms then walked back to his seat with Misu. Sesshoumaru and Joan was the last to leave, then Kagura came out from the shadows to go over the plain one more time with them.

'I hope they enjoy the show!'

A/N: Hey guys now I know I haven't been updating but I've been sick plus I got family things going on at home. But I won't let that affect my writing, I still want these stories to be awesome for you guys. But I hope your all still with me, so how bout I get down to business. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and added my to your fav. lists, so THANK YOU! 3 I also want to thank all of you that are sticking with me through this story no matter what. I appreciate it a great deal guys, but that's all for now so untill next time readers. :)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Hey everyone :) I did my best with this chapter so I hope you like it.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 11;

Inuyasha and the gang went back to their seats just in time to hear the announcements on tonights concert, and not long after that Kagura emerged from the back and sat down next to Inume and Inuyasha. She had a creepy smile on her face the whole time which gave the guys and their dates the creeps.

"The show will begin in 5 min. so everyone get to your seats because your in for a real treat." said the announcer on stage. Kagura turned to the boys.

"I hope you boys enjoy the show,they worked really hard on it and it would mean lot to them if they knew they got through to you." she stated, they looked over to her confused.

"What do you mean get through to us?" asked Miroku but before she could answer the music started.

The beat to their first song came on as the girls walked out sensually onto the stage and stopped at the middle. Ayame and Sango where in the front while Rin and Kagome were kind of off in the back.

They started to sing and dance along with Ayame leading the song;

Ayame;You had it all

The day you told me

Told me you want me

Sango;I had it all

But let you fool me

Fool me completely

Rin;Yeah, I was so stupid

To give you all my attention

Kagome;Cause the way you played me

Exposed your true intention

All;And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

Sango;You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

Ayame;So watch your back

Cause you don't know when or where I could get you

Sango;I set the trap and when I'm done

Then you'll know what I've been through

Kagome;So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now And, I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

Sango;You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

Ayame;I know I'm being bitter

But Im'a drive you under

Cause you just don't, don't

Don't deserve a happy ever after

But what you did to me

After you told me

You never felt that way

It was only just a game

Rin;(You had it all)

Kagome;(One day)

Sango;And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

Ayame;You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me

The song ended and the girls slowly walked back stage, the crowed was going wild and the boys were sitting shocked yet again. Slowly Koga looked over to Miroku, then to Sesshoumaru and then Inuyasha. All of them then looked to Kagura who still had a huge smile on her face.

They all sat in silence while then next song came on but this time Kagome was the lead as she was standing in the middle with the other three around. They also had some back up dancers on stage with them.

Music starts;

Rin;Now go stand in the corner

And think about what you did

Ha, time for a little revenge

Kagome;The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

Sango;I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

Kagome;She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Kagome;Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Sango;She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

Ayame;I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Kagome;Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

Kagome;She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Kagome;Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Rin;I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but haven't you heard?

Ayame;I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but I always get the last word

Kagome;She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Kagome;Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Sango and Rin;And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do, oh

Ayame and Kagome;Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Kagome;Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

'Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

Kagome danced along with the rest of the girls to the end of the song. Once again the crowed went wild. Kikiyo was sitting their pissed to high hell over it, and Inuyasha was smirking near the end of the song. Miroku tried not to laugh at his wife's twisted face from anger but it was to funny.

The next song started and the girls quickly got into place but this time Sango was the lead singer;

Kagome;Darkchild, oh yeah

Sango Toshi, oh

Yeah, uh, uh

Darkchild yeah, listen girl

Sango;Who do you think I am?

Don't you know that he was my man?

But I chose to let him go

So why do you act like I still care about him?

Sango;Looking at me like I'm hurt

When I'm the one who said

I didn't want it to work

Don't you forget I had him first?

Rin and Ayame;Whatcha' thinking? Stop blaming me

Sango;He wasn't man enough for me

Rin and Ayame;If you don't know now, here's your chance

Sango;I've already had your man

Kagome and Rin;Do you wonder just where he's been? Yeah

Sango;And I'd be worried about him

Now it's time you know the truth

I think he's just the man for you

Rin;What are you thinking

Kagome;Do you know about us back then?

Ayame;Do you know I dumped your husband?

All;Girlfriend, I'm not thinking 'bout him

Sango;But you married him

Rin;Do you know I made him leave?

Kagome;Do you know he begged to stay with me?

He wasn't man enough for me, listen girl

Sango;Didn't he tell you the truth

If not, then why don't you ask him?

And maybe you could be more into him

Instead of worrying 'bout me

Sango;And hopefully, you won't find

All of the reasons why

His love didn't count

And why we couldn't work it out

Rin;Whatcha' thinking? Stop blaming me

Sango;He wasn't man enough for me

Rin and Ayame;If you don't know now, here's your chance

Sango;See I've already had your man

Kagome;Do you wonder just where he's been? Yeah

Sango;And I'd be worried about him

Now it's time you know the truth

I think he's just the man for you

Rin;What are you thinking?

Kagome;Do you know about us back then?

Ayame;Do you know I dumped your husband?

All;Girlfriend, I'm not thinking 'bout him

Sango;But you married him

All;Do you know I made him leave?

Do you know he begged to stay with me?

Sango;He wasn't man enough for me

Sango;So many reasons why our love is through yeah

What makes you think he'll be good to you?

No it makes no sense 'cause he will never change

Girl, you better recognize the game

Rin;What are you thinking?

Kagome;Do you know about us back then?

Ayame;Do you know I dumped your husband?

All;Girlfriend, I'm not thinking 'bout him

Sango;But you married him

Do you know I made him leave?

Do you know he begged to stay with me?

He wasn't man enough for me

Rin;What are you thinking?

Kagome;Do you know about us back then?

Ayame;Do you know I dumped your husband?

All;Girlfriend, I'm not thinking 'bout him

Sango;But you married him

Do you know I made him leave?

Do you know he begged to stay with me?

He wasn't man enough for me

Rin;What are you thinking?

Kagome;Do you know about us back then?

Ayame;Do you know I dumped your husband?

All;Girlfriend, I'm not thinking 'bout him

Sango;But you married him

Do you know I made him leave?

Do you know he begged to stay with me?

He wasn't man enough for me

Sango did her big finish and it seemed like the stadium they were in exploded with cheers, Inuyasha had to flatten his ears down it had gotten that bad and he was normally used to this kind of noise. The guys could hear Kagura laughing next to Inuyasha along with Inume who really didn't know what was so funny. Inuyasha covered his daughters ears for a moment.

"What the hell is this shit some type of joke!" he hissed at the woman who was currently wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh know Inu-Yash-a" she laughed " This is what's called karma bitches." she finished and sat back in her seat with Inume on her lap and 5 pissed men glaring at her.

"Shh the next song is going to start." said Misu to Inuyasha, the men grumbled but sat back in their seats. Just as they finished their little conversation they saw Kagome and the girls walk out in a different outfit and stand on the stage.

"Hey everyone!" screamed Kagome with a smile the crowed screamed back.

"Are you guys having a kick ass time!" screamed Sango , the crowed screamed again.

"Okay okay settle down a little bit." smiled Rin, they screamed back but not as loud.

"Now we're nearing the end of the concert, and now i know you're upset but were gonna take it down a notch for ya'll" said Kagome, the crowed screamed again.

"Hit it!" she yelled and the music started up again for the next song;

Kagome;Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

Rin;'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

Kagome;You took my light, you drained me down

That was then and this is now

Now look at me

Kagome;This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Ayame;Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

Kagome;But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Kagome;I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

Sango;'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

Kagome;I fell deep and you let me drown

But that was then and this is now

Now look at me

Kagome;This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Ayame;Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

Kagome;But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Kagome;Now look at me, I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowing, oh woah oh

So you can keep the diamond ring

It don't mean nothing anyway

In fact you can keep everything

Yeah, yeah

Except for me

Sango,Rin, and Ayame;This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Kagome;(away from me)

Ayame;Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

Kagome;But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me, no, (away from me)

This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no

Ayame;Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

Kagome;But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Kagome finished with a pose along with the others and the crowed went wild, even more so then before if that was possible.

"Thank you every body! Now this is going to be our last song so i'll leave you in the good hands of one of my bestfriends Rin everybody!" said Kagome while moving to the side, Rin came to the front smiling.

"Hello everybody!" she screamed "I hope you all enjoy this song as much as i enjoyed writing it!" she screamed excitingly. Then the music started up.;

Rin;Mr. Know It All

Well you you think you know it all

But you don't know a thing at all ain't it

Ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something about you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down, another pill to swallow

Ayame;Mr. Bring Me Down

Well you like to bring me down, don't you

But I ain't laying down

Baby I ain't going down

Kagome;Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be

Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me

Rin;Baby you should know that I lead not follow

(Chorus)

Rin;Oh you think that you know me, know me

that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

Ayame;'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Rin;You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Ayame;Acting like you own me lately

Sango;Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Kagome;Mr. Play Your Games

Only got yourself to blame

Rin;When you want me back again

But I ain't falling back again

'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies

Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye

I ain't comin' back tomorrow

(Chorus)

Rin;Oh you think that you know me, know me

that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonley

Ayame;'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Rin;You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where, no right to tell me

Ayame;Acting like you own me lately

Sango;Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Rin;So what you've got the world at your feet

And you know everything about everything

But you don't

You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see

(Chorus)

Sango;Oh you think that you know me, know me

that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

Ayame;'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Rin;You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where, no right to tell me

Sango,Kagome and Ayame;Acting like you own me lately

Rin;Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Rin;Mr. Know It All

Well you you think you know it all

But you don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Rin finished with all the girls around and then the stage went dark. The crowed seemed like it would never stop screaming, this was more applause then they ever got. 5 minutes later the lights came back on and the girls were standing on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming, we know that we're a new band around here but you have all made us very happy that you gave us a chance, so THANK YOU!" yelled Kagome, they all bowed out and went back stage. Everyone started to make their way from their seat to the gift shops and on the their way home, all but Inuyasha and the gang. Kagura was still sitting by them.

"Inume sweetie why don't you go get mommy ok." she said gently to the young girl, Inume smiled and ran to find her mother, just as she left Kagura turned to the boys.

"I wonder how much this burned you guys." she stated then stood a left, leaving the boys and their dates wondering;

'WHAT THE FUCK!'

A/N; Hello everybody :) it's me again yayy! Okay well I'm glad I'm finally done this chapter it took me a while but it's mostly songs. Now for all of you who think the girls are going to forgive the guys so easily, trust me their not :). Well down to business i want to thank all of you who reviewed and added me to you fav. list 3. Just to let you guys know i love you guys, in all honesty i couldn't have done it with out you guys :). Oh but if any of you also read my Teen Titan story I'm sorry i haven't updated my beta reader is having some hard times right now so it might take a while for the next chapter to be up. Well that's all for now so until next time goodbye readers!:)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Inuyasha ;( really wish I did but I just don't.

Or any of the music used.

Hey everyone :) I did my best with this chapter so I hope you like it.

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers;

Chapter 12;

The boys stayed silent as they made their way back stage so they could "congratulate " the girls on their successful concert even though deep down they were all still pissed as he'll. Kikiyo has yet to stop talking about what a whinnying little bitch Kagome was. Inuyasha was trying to hold on to his temper but with the speed her complaining was at and the short distance they were from the dressing room he was ready to kill the skank. Finally after what seemed like forever to him the reach their destination. No one spoke as the approached the doors in which held the women who hated them with all their being and more some. Kikiyo has finally stopped her annoying yapping and stood by Naraku as Inuyasha stood by his date Misu and on Ward. Sesshoumaru was not very pleased with the way that Rin had portrayed him the last song as he was very sure it was mentioned for him in particular, he walked by Joan's side quietly as he thought for himself for a few moments. Miroku was still trying calm his still steaming wife but gave up half way there his thoughts were more on the lyrics of Sangos song.

'Was my love really not worth it,I'm pretty sure it counted for something right?', he thought while being snapped out of it by his wife hitting him up side the head, glaring at her he continue to ignore her rambling as he stopped next to his best friend. Logan was in no better shape then the rest of his crew but he'd never admit that to anyone, him being the proud leader if the wolves would never let anyone get him down and defiantly not a woman. Even if she was on his mine 24'7. Sighing him and his date also stopped along side Inuyasha and his's date. All was silent for the most part until the door opened and out came a very pissed Sango on the phone,then came Ayame texting away at her cell. Rin was next and was also in a way better then the first two,looking up she smiled at them while picking up Shippo.

"Hey guys how'd you enjoy the show, ' she asked calmly as she looked right at Sesshoumaru and his date for the evening smiling. He just nodded at her as Joan started to talk about how great she was while on stage. Rin seemed to only be half listening to her while thinking of something else and from the dark tints in her eyes it was something very troubling. As their conversation went on you could here Sango yell then hang up the phone. She then tapped Rin on the shoulder nudging her to follow back into the room along with Ayame. Sighing Ring looked down at her son then up at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry I'm needed back in the room do you mind watching Shippo for a moment Fluffy? ", she asked, he was slightly shock at the fact she just put her child in his arms and quickly went to room but he snapped back when the child began stirring in his sleep. He gave a small growl and he ceased his movement and sighed happily in his arms.

"Hey Fluffy you look good with a kid," stated Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru only growled more. Inuyasha was about to laugh when he caught the faint smell of blood but not just anyone's blood,it belonged to none other than Kagome. Inuyasha pushed everyone aside to get to the door and in one swift motion knocked it down, his crew stood shocked until the scent of copper hit their noses. Once in the room he could only see Ayame and Sango sitting in chairs across from a sleeping Inume.

"Where's Kagome?," he ground out between clenched teeth. Sango looked at Ayame nervously before answering.

"She's in the restroom with Rin but she's fine.", she answered quickly while crossing her arms. He snorted at her retort.

"Like hell she is!," Inuyasha yelled while storming past them but before she could react her phone went off. She signaled for Ayame to stop him as the call was important. By the time everyone came back to earth from their shock and entered the room, they could see Ayame and Inuyasha rolling around the floor and Sango on the phone.

"Yes doctor,... yes she has been taking it,...no... no really there hasn't been any real problems,...are you shitting me,you've got to be shitting me to think that's normal! The hell are you fucking crazy...don't tell me to calm the fuck down...you...you...would you shut the fuck up!," Sango screamed into the phone, it was at that time Inume started to stir awake. She awoke to see her father and aunt rolling on the floor. Confused she asked.

"Daddy what's gowing on?," she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha straighten up once he found his daughter sitting up staring at him.

"It's nothing princess, me and aunty here was just playing," he said as he glared down at the red headed woman. Rolling her eyes she just got up and sat next to Inume while Inuyasha slowly made his way to the bathroom trying not to catch anyone attention. Fortunately for him no one noticed , but right before he could open the door it opened it's self and out came a pale Kagome and a worried Rin. Kagome was slightly shocked to see Inuyasha but was really to tired to fight with him at the moment. She just shrugged around him and made her way to the small couch in the room. Once she rounded the corner everyone stopped talking. Sango and Ayame went to go help her but she refused with a small sad smile, Kagome then sat next to her daughter and began petting her hair. Inume had a sad look on her face when she laid her head on her mothers lap. Kagome let out a shallow breath as she calmed her nerves. Everyone just stared in silence.

"Maybe we should give them some time to their self guys," quickly stated Rin while trying to push everyone out of the room. After they all went outside the dressing room Rin came back in to talk to Kagome and Inuyasha since her refused to leave until he quote "Know what the fucking hell is going on with the mother of his child". Kagome was drifting off into a light sleep by the time they started talking.

"Okay is someone going to tell me what the fucks going on here?" asked Inuyasha while crossing his arms as they were now in the back of the dressing room away from his mate and daughter.

'Wait what hell did i just call her? Ah fuck it, i don't need that shit right now.'

"Ok since you caught us we have no choice but to tell you, but if you in anyway use this information to betray Kagome even more i will kill you. Are we understood." stated Sango as she sat in her chair. Rolling his eyes at the woman he just nodded.

"Good now, to start I'll just say that Kagome has been really sick for a really long time. It all started when Inume was born, in all honesty the doctors couldn't figure out how medically what was wrong with her until a few months afterwards. Kagome has TB." she said while looking him straight dead on at his face when the shocked crossed over it.

"Isn't that shit treatable?" he asked seriously, Sango sighed and shook her head.

"If treated right TB can be controlled but it doesn't just go away. The first doctor she had did nothing to help her, all the medicines that he gave her made it much worse then it was from where she started. Since then shes had five new doctors, all trying to fix what the first bastard started but in the end they only succeeded in holding it off but in some cases it just gets to the point where she can't get out of the bed in the morning." she continued.

"What the hell she singing for when she know shes got fucking TB then?" he asked slightly annoyed that the mother of his child and dare he say it possible mate is putting her life on the line just to sing. The girls just glared at him, but he was unfazed. Hey if he could sit and stand Sesshoumarus glares then everyone else was nothing.

"This isn't just a job to her Inuyasha, this is what she loves to do. It's something that's always been there deep down in her heart she refuses to stop because of some medical problem. Kagome is strong Inuyasha, a lot stronger then you know." stated Rin from her side of the room, his ears fell slightly at her last sentence.

"Look this isn't just some way to get back at you guys, we really enjoy music and not all our songs are about how men are just lying,cheating,unreliable,jackass, bastards. We have very deep lyrics and songs that are going to be in our next up coming album. but it's not like you care anyway." she explained, he just rolled his eyes.

"Keh. You don't gotta jump down my damn throught i just wanted to make sure her ass was ok." he stated while crossing his arms again.

"Well my ass is just fine thanks."

They all turned to see Kagome standing while slightly leaning on the wall. Her color was starting to come back but she was still a bit pale. Inuyasha growled slightly at the woman.

"What the hell you doing up woman you need to fucking laying down." Inuyasha said while walking over to help steady her. She gave a small smile while taking his hand to stay up.

"Inuyasha i can't just fall asleep in the dressing room i have to go home, then I'll go to sleep. Besides your ass better be taking Inume to the zoo tomorrow so i can get some damn sleep." she stated while looking him straight in the eyes. He just nodded in understanding and walked out the room. Kagome sighed and looked over to her friends.

"Did you guys have to tell him that?" she asked while flopping next to Rin on the couch,she giggled lightly.

"Sorry Kags but he could smell your blood there was no way of hiding it for much longer." stated Sango as she sat on the other side of Kagome. Rolling her eyes she let her head hit the back of the small couch.

"What ever can we just go now I'd really like to go to sleep now." she sighed into her hand as she tried leaning further back. Rolling her eyes slightly Sango smiled as they helped her up once up she refused anymore help and went to get her daughter. Once they came around the corner they found Inuyasha lightly bouncing their daughter back to sleep in his arms while standing by the door. He had her bags ready and everything waiting while talking to Miroku about the whole ordeal with Kagome being sick and all. His twitched in there direction as they slowly made their way over to him, turning slightly to face her. He could see she was still a little shaky on her feet but her color was returning.

"You ready?" he asked, snapping the girls raised a brow at him.

"Ready? Ready for what exactly?" asked Kagome slightly leaning on Sangos arm. Inuyasha huffed at her.

"Ready to go, cuz' I'm taking you and Inume home." he calmly explained but even with his calmness you could see annoyance in his eyes. To say that Kagome and the rest of them were shocked was a huge understatement.

"O-ok but you really don't have to, you know i am a grow up." she said, he just chuckled at her.

"Don't worry wench just come on," he said while lightly tugging her arm, realizing that she was moving she quickly turned and waved good bye to everyone and promised the girls she'd call them tomorrow. The car ride to her house was silent except for her telling him where to go. The whole time Inuyasha would steal glimpses of Kagome until they finally made it to her house. It was a nice all red two story home.

'Just like we always wanted," he thought while getting Inume out the back seat. Kagome tried argue but he left no room for it. Sighing in defeat she went and unlocked the door, then lead Inuyasha through the house to Inumes room on the second floor right across the hall from hers. After being there to tuck his daughter in, it was in that moment that he knew he wanted this. To be here for this child, his child no matter want. Inuyasha wanted to be here when she grows up, he wants to be there for all the great memories. But he didn't just want to there for his daughter, but also her mother. But Inuyasha knew Kagome, she would never forgive him for how he treated her back then. No matter the odds he refused to give up. After a small kiss to the forehead he quietly left Inumes room. After closing the door he walked down stairs to see Kagome leaning on the counter on the phone, it sounded like her mother on the other end. After she saw him she bide a far well to her mother then hung up.

"She asleep?" she asked, he just nodded. Sighing in what he hoped was relief, she said she'd walk him to the door. As they approached he couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild.

'This is so weird! Should i kiss her? No that would be stupid she already hates your guts, lets not add sexual harassment to her list of reasons!' he was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed her talking or her opening the door, or even the fact that he failed to stop and walked right into the door.

Growling he rubbed his now sore nose, he could hear her trying to stop her laughter escaping but it fail. She started busting out laughing, she laughed so hard she had tears coming from her eyes.

"Are...you...okay...Inuyasha..?" she asked between laughs. He growled again but this time he was embarrassed. He just 'Keh'd' then stomped out the door like a 5 year old. After calming down she closed the door and made her way to her room.

'He's such a big baby, so i laughed. He acts like he's never laughed at me before' she thought to herself while changing into a silk nightgown. Laughing slightly to herself as she gently laid her body down under the covers. Her lids became heave as soon as her head hit the pillow, the last thought that crossed her mind was;

'God how i missed him.'

A/N; Hello everyone I'm soooooooooo soorrrryyyyy that i haven't been updating, really there's nothing i can say, my summer is coming to an end so i wont be able to write that much as my senior year will be starting in the next week so I'm going to try to update some more chapters this weekend and all of next week. But i couldn't finish the other chapters in three days but i promise you they will be up either this weekend or next week. I'm going to try and continue writing but it will take some time. I'm going through this whole life changing process right now where i personably change everything that's not working, because I'm tired of all the bullshit i had to go through, but I'm sure you guys don't care about that, so don't worry. :) Any who that will only affect my writing a little bit. But i want to thank all of you who have stayed with me even in my time of absence, I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter then all the other chapters but hey i still hope you enjoy!:) Well until next time readers 3!


	13. Chapter 13

Hell's lovers vs. Heartbreakers chap. 13

Hey guys it's me again! Well I have some bad news, my laptop is acting stupid and I'm pretty sure it crashed but hey whatever I'm still going to be updating but I'm going to be doing it from my phone so these chapters are really going to be fucked up if I can't get my laptop fixed. But I'm still going to try, for you guys. Enjoy the chapter!

I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds perched on her windowsill. Groaning she rolled over trying desperately to stay sleep in her comfortable bed. She was almost back to her deep sleep until Inume ran in the room jumping on her bed.

''Mommy wake up! '', she screamed while shaking her sleeping mother awake. Kagome tried hard to ignore the little hands that were robbing her of her sleep but really she knew she just couldn't ignore her princess. Giving up she rolled over and faced her daughter, giving her a small smile.

"You're up early missy. Are you hungry bunny? ", she asked her two year old. Only to get her fast nodding head as an answer, chuckling lightly she picked her daughter up she made her way to the kitchen. Placing Inume down in her chair she walked over to the fridge only to find nothing in there.

'Probably should have went food shopping ', she thought to herself. Sighing she closed the door and stood straight up again then moved over to her daughter.

"Looks like we have to go food shopping, why don't we go out to eat today! ", she said slightly excited. Inume just jumped down and ran to get her coat from the rack. Smiling at her daughter she told her to wait a bit so she could go get ready. After a fast shower and the rest of her morning schedule she was dressed and ready to go, not long after they were out the door and on their way to the diner down the street from their house for a quick breakfast. Inume was in her car seat singing along to one of her mother's songs that was playing on the radio. Kagome hummed along with her. They pulled up in front of the diner and grabbed a table in the back. She was watching her little girl eat her pancakes while she picked at her food. After last night she wasn't really hungry, but she knew she wasn't going to get through the day without something in her system. Slowly she ate her meal as her daughter just finished her second plate of pancakes.

'She's just like he father. ' Kagome thought as pain struck her chest slightly.

"So baby what do you want to do today? ", she asked her daughter with a smile on her face. Inume looked up to her mother with glassy eyes, as if she was in deep thought.

"Can we go to the amusement park since you don't have work today mommy?" she asked innocently, chuckling at her daughter she leaned over and pat her on her small head while nodding.

"I don't see why not, would you like aunties to come with us," she asked while grabbing her wallet to pay for their breakfast. Inume's smile grew wide as she shook her head really fast. Kagome just smiled back at her daughters silly antics, but the smile dropped when she heard her daughter speak again.

"Can daddy come too?" she asked slightly hesitant of her question. Kagome mentally sighed, she knew there was going to be plenty of days like this now that she knew who her father was. And in all reality he was not the person she really wanted to see right now, but for her daughter she'd do anything.

"I guess sweetie if he's not doing anything today I could ask him to tag along," she stated back to her daughter. Inume jumped up from her seat to hug her mother only to trip on the way there. Kagome being the over protective mother she was did all but fly to the floor to check on her.

"Are you ok hunny did you hurt anything? Let mommy see." she rushed out while picking her daughter up from the ground. Inume restlessly moved about in her mother's arms, obviously excited about something but Kagome was far too deep in mother bear mode to notice a figure approach them.

"You should really stop being so over protective of her; she's not going to break because of a little fall."

Kagomes head snapped up to see the last person she wanted to see standing in front of her playing with his daughters hands. Her eyes met his but only for a few seconds before she redirected her vision to her daughter. Seeing her trying to wiggly out of her grip, sighing she let her daughter down so her father could pick her up. Kagome gave a small sad smile his way, and he returned it.

"So what's this about an amusement park?" he asked Kagome with that all knowing smirk, rolling her eyes she answered.

"Yes well if you must be nosy and all, your daughter wanted to know if you where free to join us and her aunts at the amusement park this afternoon but if you're busy then we completely understand," she quickly stated to while telling Inume to go grab her coat. Slightly chuckling at herself watching her trying to get back onto her chair.

"Well I'm not really busy today so i would just love to go with my princess to the amusement park today." He stated back to her, she sighed but said nothing as Inume approached them again but this time wearing her coat.

"Yay so daddy's going to come with us?" she asked excitedly as they all as a group made their way to the exit at the front of the restaurant. Kagome smiled at her while nodding yes. Inume proceeded to jump up and down.

"Okay well I do want to invite a few people because daddy doesn't want to be the only guy there so how about I invite your uncles too, doesn't that sound like fun?" he asked his daughter, lifting her up and onto his shoulder. Inume just shook her head rapidly with that big goofy grin on her face. Kagome looked at him and he just shrugged. She pulled out her cell just as she got a text, looking at the screen she saw it was Sango;

_San; Hey what's the plan for today cuz' Shippo wants to go somewhere?_

_Kags; Well Inume wants to go to the amusement park today and guess who's coming along._

_San; Tat's kol wit us and let me guess your baby's daddy?_

Kagome laughed slightly at her best friends text.

_Kags; Not just him..._

_San;...You've got to be fucking kidding me. Don't tell me all those jackasses are going?_

_Kags; Yeah sorry San but Inume's so happy right now I can't just tell her no...__

_San; Fine but we're only doing this for Inume._

_Kags; Thanks San I appreciate it a lot, but I'll talk to you late_r _just meet us outside of the gates in a half an hour then well all buy our tickets together. Hopefully we all can make it through today._

_San; KK and so do I, bye Kags._

_Kags; Bye San._

Kagome snapped her phone shut and through it back into her purse, and looked up to see Inuyasha spinning Inume around in a circle. She couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto her full lips. But once he stopped spinning their daughter and looked over to her, it fell completely off her face. And so did his. Clearing her throat she called out for Inume to get in the car. Inumes ears fell slightly but came back to life once Kagome promised she'd see her dad again in a little bit. Waving franticly to her father she allowed her mother to pick her up and place her in her car seat, after she was safely fastened in Kagome shut the door and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Okay well we're all meeting at the front gates in a half an hour so don't be late because i don't think she's going to be able to wait for you for long." Kagome said while leaning against her car, Inuyasha just nodded and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well then I'll see you in a half an hour," she calmly stated while jumping into her car before he could even utter a goodbye. She drove carefully down the street as she thought to herself.

'Why dose my heart have to act like an idiot when he's around?'

A/N; Okay sorry everyone that this chapter is short, my laptop is out of commission right now and i wrote most of this on my phone so that's why it's really not a good chapter but the next chapter will be better i promise. The next chapter will be about every ones trip to the amusement park yay how fun! Well any way i want to thank all of you who reviewed this time and those who just started following my story i thank you guys all of your! Also 'Underground Love' might have to wait as the next chapter was on my laptop. But until next time readers ^_^!


	14. Chapter 14

Hells Lovers Vs.. Heartbreakers chapter 14;  
>Hey guys I'm back and guess what my laptop's fixed! Yay now I can write full chapters with at least 2,000 words! But anyway I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! OR THE MUSIC I USE! Enjoy the chapter.<br>Chapter 14;  
>Kagome arrived home with Inume to ready for the day, sighing she started going through her closet looking for something to wear. It was kind of chilly outside and she didn't really want to dress to heavy or to light. Finally deciding on a pair of dark blue skinnies,a tank under a light sweater,with her black Converses sneaks and her light fall jacket. She was about to take her shower when she saw Inume trying to brush her hair,chuckling slightly to herself she crept up behind her daughter slowly.<br>"Mommy I know you there so you can't scare me," stated her daughter as she turned around to a pouting Kagome but then she smiled.  
>"What are you doing sweetie?" she asked while taking the brush out of her now tangled hair, now it was Inumes turn to pout.<br>"I was trying to look pretty for daddy, but I messed up my hair and I tried to fix it but I couldn't" she explained quickly looking down. Kagome smiled warmly at her daughter, and placed her on her lap. Inume looked up to her mother with small tears in her eyes.  
>"Well then I guess we better get you all fixed now shouldn't we so daddy can see his pretty princess," she said while fixing her daughters hair. Kagomes heart swelled with love after seeing her daughters smiling face. After she fixed Inumes hair she ready'd herself and got dressed for the day just as she finished her hair and a little makeup her phone vibrated on top of her dresser. She quickly checked it and saw a message from Sango waiting. Flipping it open she read it.;<br>San'; Kags we're heading over right after we pick up Shippo from the baby sitters.  
>Kagome smiled and sent a text back.<br>Kags; Okay girl we about to leave anyway so I'll see ya'll when you get their.  
>San; KK :)<br>Kags; :)  
>Laughing a little to herself about their childish texting. She grabbed her keys,wallet, and her cell then placed Inume into her car seat and they were off to the amusement park. It only took 25 minutes to get their and find a space. As soon as she got out of her car she was met with Inuyasha and his friends.<br>"Hey Kags," he stated, she frowned slightly and turned to get Inume out.  
>"I would prefer you not call me that Inuyasha," she said while placing Inume on the ground. She ran right to her father and he pick her up then began to spin her around. Kagome shook her head at the two they were so much alike it scared her sometimes. She reached back into the car to grab Inumes bag only to feel a hand on her lower regions. But before she could react she turned around to see a pissed off Sango and Inuyasha standing over an unconscious Miroku. She smiled at them and closed then locked her car door.<br>"So you guys ready for this?" asked Ayame as she looked over to the guys who then in turn started laughing, Rin showed up next to her with Shippo in her arms.  
>"What's so funny?" asked Rin. Koga finally calmed down enough to speak up for the guys.<br>"We're only going to the amusement park with the kids it's no big deal," he said while calming his breathing. All the girls gave them a blank stare for a couple minutes before a creepy grin spread across all their faces.  
>"Okay if you think that you can handle it why don't you guys take the kids in first while we get the lockers,that's if and only if you can handle it." stated Kagome while picking Inume up and handing her to her father who finally stopped laughing.<br>"Fine it's a piece of cake," he said as Rin placed Shippo in Sesshoumaru's arms and walked away with the girls. All the guys looked at each other then looked down at the kids just in time to see their devilish smiles.  
>"Ok so kids lets go have some fun!" screamed Koga and the guys followed.<br>One hour and a half later;  
>"Inume slow down! God where is she getting all this energy from?" said Inuyasha as he ran to grab his daughter, the rest of the guys weren't any different. Between the two kids they had caused a huge mess at the diner they went to for a snack then they wanted to go every ride. At first the men were fine but after an hour and a half of this it was starting to take it's toll on them. They both wanted toys,candy, and games. They would fight back and forth until one of them was crying, it mostly ended with Inume being scolded by her father for making Shippo cry and then Shippo being scolded for acting like a cry baby by Sesshoumaru. They were tired and the girls were no where in sight they have been missing for half an hour, they said they had to go to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes of waiting the guys had finally figured out that they left them with the kids. Koga was now carrying a sad Shippo as once again Inume made him cry and he wasn't trying to get another big boy talk from the all so famous cold hearted Sesshoumaru.<br>"For crying out loud kid stop crying!" yelled Koga which only made matters worse and Shippo start wailing even harder which earned him glares from all the women in the park at the moment. Shaking his head Miroku finally stepped in.  
>"Here I'll hold him," he said while taking him and gently rocking him back and forth slowly to calm him and after a few minutes it worked. Not long after Inuyasha came back with a tired out little Inume. She wiggled in her fathers arms to look up to him.<br>"Daddy I'm hungry," she whined to him, sighing he shook his head.  
>"Ok we will get something to eat in just a minute," he started.<br>"But daddy I'm hungry noww," she whined further, Inuyasha gave her a stern look as he growled. Inume stopped whining but pouted. Sighing again out of frustration he placed her on his shoulders. She smiled down at her father now, and he smiled back.  
>"You know you're going to spoil her rotten Yash," stated Miroku as he handed a now calm Shippo to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they all started walking back to the diner they were at earlier to grab a quick lunch but they all stopped when they saw the girls sitting in the diner in questioning. Shocked,angry and just a bit happy the guys made their way quietly over to them trying not to be noticed. As soon as they were in ear shot they sat down at a table to listen in on them.<br>"I wonder how the guys our doing taking care of the kids?" asked Rin as she looked over the menu.  
>"Who cares as long as it keeps them out of our hair for the day," laughed Sango. Kagome and Rin gave each other a worried look, Ayame noticed this.<br>"Oh god don't tell me your worried again, come on they can't possibly be that bad at taking care of kids. Right?" stated Ayame drifting off at the end. It was quiet for a few minutes before they all pulled out their cells. Rin called Sesshoumaru,Ayame called Koga, Sango called Miroku, and Kagome called Inuyasha. None of them answered as the girls tried at least 3 more times to reach them. Kagome and Rin were really getting worried now.  
>"You guys get anything?" asked Rin as she dialed again only for it to go to voice mail.<br>"No," they all said in unison. Kagome and Rin looked like they were going to have a heart attack.  
>"Oh my Kami what if something happened to them," stated Rin quickly.<br>"Kami I told you we shouldn't have left them alone!" said Kagome as she went to grab her bag along with Rin, the rest of them stood to leave but stopped when they heard laughing. Turning they saw the guys laughing along with Inume and Shippo. The girls let out a huge sigh and walked over to their table, slightly pissed.  
>"And what the hell is so funny?" asked Kagome, Inume and Shippo stopped laughing right there as they knew Kagome would only curse when she was really mad. But the men on the other hand did not.<br>"You..should..have..seen..the..look..on...ya'll...faces," laughed out Koga as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. They were not amused,except this time Miroku and Inuyasha caught on and Koga was stuck laughing by himself as Sesshoumaru was never laughing in the first place. Thou he did find it some what amusing. Koga laughed for a few minutes until he started to notice the deadly aura surrounding the women stand right in front of him now, how they got there so fast they'll never know.  
>"Oh are you done now? Because if you're done being an arrogant jackass we have something to say," said Sango calmly. He cleared his throught but stay quiet.<br>"Oh so you are done,well okay let me just start by saying...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" scream Rin. All the guys were caught off guard by her loud tone of voice especially Sesshoumaru.  
>"Oh come on it was just a joke," stated Kago like an idiot. They all glared at him and he gulped.<br>"Just a joke we fucking thought something happened to you guys,damn it! Why do you have to be so immature!" screamed Kagome, now it was Inuyasha's turn to speak up.  
>"What about ya'll just leaving us out of no where with the kids!?" yelled Inuyasha back, by now the whole diner was paying attention to the fight going on. Kagomes eyebrow twitch as she was getter more angry by the second.<br>"First of all your daughter is the one who wanted to spend some time with you all by herself, so don't get pissy with me," stated Kagome in a deadly hiss. Inuyasha was about to yell again but stopped when the information started to sink into his brain. He stared at Kagome for a second then looked to Inume to see her ears back and tears in her eyes.  
>"Keh..," he said sitting back down and placing his daughter on his lap. Kagome sighed irritated but calmer then before.<br>"Ok look the kids wanted it to be a surprise for you but you guys had to go and screw it up so now lets just have lunch and then go back o the amusement park for a couple more hours then we're heading home understood," finished Kagome as she took a seat next Inuyasha and her daughter. Everyone silently agreed and sat down. Ayame next to Koga, Sango next to Miroku and Rin with Shippo on her lap next to Sesshoumaru. The lunch was quiet except for the kids talking away to their mothers and asking random questions to the rest of the group. After lunch they went back to the amusement park for a couple of hours they got on every ride at least twice and by the time it was time to go the mood had some how made it's way back to happy. With smiles on their faces they made their way back to their cars. Kagome and Rin carrying sleeping children in their arms every step of the way.  
>"Kagome can I talk to you real quick?" he asked slightly looking down, sighing she went with him to the side.<br>"Look I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know she just wanted to spend time with me," he said while kicking the dirt under his feet trying to look any where but her face. Kagome rolled her eyes,looking at him acting like a scolded 5 year old.  
>"That's because it was a surprise dumb ass,and it really shouldn't be that bad to have your daughter for an hour." she said adjusting Inume on her hip, Inuyasha flinch at her harsh words but he knew she was right. Sighing he looked directly at her.<br>"I know but I'm still getting used to this whole daddy thing just..just give me time to get used to things okay. I promise I'll have this thing down in like a week," he explained, Kagome chuckled lightly to herself.  
>"Inuyasha parenthood isn't something you can perfect in a week, it's a life process. So...just try your best,...i know Inume would really appreciate it." she stated while looking back at him,he was slightly shocked by the smile she gave him it was just like the smile she used to give him when they where younger and so in love. Well what she thought was love and what he thought was just a quick fling,even thou he'd never admit it their relationship did mean a lot to him.<br>"Kagome...," before he could say another word there were flashing lights all around them it blinded them and woke Inume. When their sight came back they could kind of see that they were surrounded by reporters screaming questions at them. Questions like;  
>'Is it true Inuyasha that you and Miss Kagome used to date in college?"<br>'Is it true that you're a father?'  
>'Is it true you cheated with Kikiyo on Kagome'<br>'Miss Kagome is it true that your band is just a revenge scheme?'  
>There were so many flashes they didn't know what was going on, they could hear Sango and the gang yelling for them while trying to get through the paparazzi. Kagome started backing up tiring to protect her little girl in her arms. Inuyasha stepped in front of them in a very possessive way. Then Inume began to cry.<br>A/N; Yes another chapter down, sorry guys I gotta leave you with a cliff hanger for now but I will try to update as soon as possible but just a heads up I'm looking for a job right now which mean I'm going to start working soon. So with school and work it will leave little time for me to write but I will not give up on my stories. Also just want to give a quick thanks to all those who reviewed and who favorite me. THANKS YOU GUYS! Well until next time readers!


	15. Chapter 15

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers Chapter 15;

Hey everyone!I'm back again yayy! But anyway I hope to put up another chapter for both my stories but I might not make it in time. As I said in my other story my internet will be cut of shortly but I'll still going to write on I just can't update for a while. But just enjoy the chapter :)!

Chapter 15;

Kagome tried desperately to stop her daughter from crying Inuyasha had finally gotten them out of the crowed. Now they were we're driving franticly away from the paparazzi that was close on their tails. Inuyasha decided to drive Kagomes car as she really couldn't do anything with a wailing Inume in her arms. After taking all shortcuts and probably breaking about fifty laws they had finally lost them in the built up traffic. Inume calmed after awhile and was now sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms, Inuyasha on the other hand was still very pissed off and still driving like a mad man.

"Inuyasha calm down we lost them, now stop driving crazy," she said holding her daughter tighter to her chest. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to drive as he please he was just so pissed off he couldn't figure out who could have told the press about them. He knew his band mates wouldn't, he trusted them way to much plus they would also have to expose themselves to finish the story. He continued to think ignoring Kagomes pleas at slowing down and ignoring his phone vibrating in his pocket.

'I swear to Kami when I find this mother fucker he is fucking dead!' he screamed in his head. He was snapped out of his inner thoughts as he felt his hand being crushed to death. Looking to his right he could see Kagome crushing his hand with her eyes close and holding their child tight in her arms. Inuyashas eyes softened at the sight. Sighing he decided it was enough and pulled over to the side of the road, Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the car stop. She looked to see Inuyasha trying to get out of her grip. Slowly as she breathed she let his hand go, looking to his face for answers all she got was anger and confusion. Before she could even speak to him he got out the car to walk around and think, she just sighed and loosed her grip on their sleeping daughter.

Inuyasha stormed into the near by forest to think, how could they possibly find out about this unless someone told their story. But who would be so stupid and so cruel as to make them relive their most painful memories over and over.

'I know there's someone I'm missing? Who the hell could, no who the hell would do this to us?' he thought as he got further into the wooded area. He could smell Sesshoumaru,Koga and Miroku not to far behind him. His phone was vibrating which only help to annoy him more, he slipped it out his pocket then broke it and let the pieces fall to the ground. Looking up he took to the trees, he really did not want to be around anyone right now excessively Kagome and Inume. His gazed softened as he remembered the terrified look on her face, he's caused her enough trouble and pain. After what felt like and hour or so he felt far enough to give him time to think. The only other people that knew was the guys parents,the girls parent probably but he knew they wouldn't ever betray their kids. Okay lets see the only ones left is...Kagura...Naraku,and...Kikiyo. Then it finally hit him. Of course it was her, she just loves to fuck with everyone's feelings, it was one of her many flaws. The biggest one being a lying,cheating,Bitch. Sighing he could sense Sesshoumaru coming up behind him. Sighing again he stood to turn and face him.

"What?", he stated clearly aggravated that his alone time was cut short. His brother was also aggravated.

"What do you mean 'what?' you were the one that was driving like a mad man and then suddenly stopped to hop off into the forest all alone leaving the girls worried and us slightly annoyed that we have to come get you're ass," calmly stated Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha snorted at him.

"No one told you to come get my ass," he snapped back as he turned his back and flopped onto the nearest rock. He could hear his older brother getting closer but didn't expect the sudden pain that hit him.

"OWW!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted and stood holding his head mostly his right ear. Rolling his eyes Sesshoumaru then sat calmly on the rock.

"Shut it half breed if I Lord Sesshoumaru was not begged and threatened to come get you then I would have gladly stayed in the car," he stated not once looking at him, huffing he sat down next to his brother still rubbing his sensitive ear. They sat in silence before Inuyasha finally spoke.

"It's Kikiyo," he stated plainly, Sesshoumaru just nodded his head in understanding.

"What are we going to do now, the whole world wants to know the truth now thanks to that sneaky bitch," said Inuyasha slightly angered again. Sesshoumaru gazed at his younger half-brother.

"Last time I checked you love that sneaky bitch," he said in an emotionless tone. Inuyasha stayed silent for a few minutes before replying.

"You and I both know what me and Kikiyo had was never love, and she will never have my love." he stated quietly, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So Miko Kagome is the only one you'll love," he stated more then asking while getting up and leaving him sitting there confused. He silently waited for the information to sink in. Once Inuyasha finally understood what his brother said he jumped up to face him.

"What the hell you mean Miko Kagome?The only one's that knew she was a miko was me and her family!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"We will have this discussion later," he flatly stated. Just before Inuyasha could get anything more out of him Koga and Miroku came with the girls and kids. Inume finally woke up and was riding on her mothers back. Inuyasha tried to hide the smirk that was creeping onto his face.

'Just like we used to do.' he thought until he felt pain in his shin.

"OWW!OH MY FUCKING KAMI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!" he screamed at Kagome who had placed a giggling Inume on the ground so she could turn to glare holes into his very soul.

"WELL!?" he screamed waiting for her answer. She crossed her arms.

"That was for scarring the shit out of me you jackass, and watch your mouth our daughter is very inpressanible and I-," she stopped herself once she realized what she said. Inuyasha stared at her like she had a second head.

"Did you just say our daughter?" he asked. Slightly embarrassed being caught in her own world she shifted her gaze away from him and to Sango who held a worried look.

"O-of course I did you idiot, she's your daughter too. I didn't make her on my own," she stammered out while closing her eyes, keeping her arms crossed and looking away just like an embarrassed teen. A goofy grin spread across his face as he lifted her into the air and started doing the happy dance.

"I-inuyasha what the hell are you doing! Put me down,now!" stated Kagome while lightly smacking the top of his head. Inuyasha complied but kept the goofy grin on. Sighing the girls rolled their eyes turning to make their way back to the side of the road. The whole way back Inuyasha was holding his daughter in his own little world. Kagome was whispering to the girls quietly trying not to catch the guys attention. By the time they made their way back to the car it was really dark.

"Alrighty well Fluffy looks like we're all going to your house for the night," said Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru glared at his half-brother. He gazed around and saw how tired everyone was but in reality the only one that changed his mind was Rin and Shippo who was dozing off sitting in her car. Sighing he finally agreed. It didn't take long for them to reach his two story home out in a very well secluded area (His home away from home). Sesshoumaru helped Rin get Shippo out of the car.

"You all may stay for one night and that's it," he stated monotonously as they made their long way up to the front of the house. Rin smiled to him as she walked next to him with a sleeping child in her hands. Just when she was about to thank him he stopped. The girls looked to were all the guys were looking to see a very beautiful woman standing out front his home. Confused on the situation the girls just stayed silent and watched how Sesshoumaru became stiffer then normal at the sight of the woman. She turn and smirked at him.

"Hello my love," said the beautiful woman, at that moment everyone heard a growl, but they we're all shocked to find that it came from none other than Rin.

A/N; Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks to all the people who reviewed and added me to their favs. Well until next time readers.


	16. Chapter 16

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers 16;

Hey guys I'm back! Well I know it's been a while since I've updated but I had things to do and now I'm back so lets get started.

Rin's eye started twitching when she saw the woman run into Sesshomaru's arms. She held small smile when she saw him pull away from the woman slightly.

"What are you doing here China?" he asked coldly, with his normal emotionless face. Everyone stayed quiet as they awaited the answer. Kagome,Rin,Sango, and Ayame was standing there confused while Inuyasha,Miroku,and Koga where sending glares at the woman.

"What? Didn't you miss me my love?" she stated while mocking hurt, which only seemed to anger them more. He push past her on his way to the house only to be stopped by her hand.

"Okay,okay I'm here for serious reasons but I'd rather not talk about it in front of everyone here. It's kind of a more personal matter that has to deal with both you and me." she finally said honestly. Sesshoumaru took a moment to decide whether to just leave her out here or to let her explain herself. In the end he had shown everyone to their rooms then escorted China to his room so they could speak.

Rin POV

I sighed once I looked at the room that I was giving not really happy that it was Sesshoumarus old room. The room that held so many of my happier memories of the two of them but at this moment it was doing more harm then good. I took in the room and it seemed clean enough like someone had just been in here to clean. I shook my head and made my way to place my son on the mattress. I then remembered that I had forgotten to grab Shippo's diaper bag out of the car. Groaning I made my way across the hall to Ayame's room so she could watch Shippo really quick as I made the long walk to the front of the house. She had agreed without a fight which I knew she would. After leaving them in my room I took the route I remembered the best way to get to the front of the house. I took the third hallway but only to stop when I heard people talking in a room near me. Now I'm not one for ease dropping but I couldn't help it once I noticed that one of the voices belonged to that China woman and the other one belonged to Sesshomaru. I slowly approached the door while slightly masking my scent from him. As I got even closer I could clearly hear.

China;'What do you mean no Sesshomaru! This is your child we're talking about!'

I was shocked at what I was hearing.

Sesshomaru;' I don't care what you say until I get a paternity test that child will not get a pennie from me is that understood'

I couldn't hear China so I guess she was to shocked to speak.

China;'Fine you want proof I'll give you proof I will be in town for the next couple of days to finish up some work and in that time I'll show you he is our son you bastard!'

I heard her scream at him but was shocked when she opened the door a I fell into the room. As fast as I could I stood to look them in the eyes. I could see China's hard glare as she pushed past me but stopped right before she started walking down the hallway.

"And have fun with your human whore," she stated while continuing to walk away. My eyes widen once those words left her mouth, just as I was about to follow her and give her a piece of my mind the door was shut in my face by none other than Sesshoumaru. I thought about saying something but it flew out the window once I remembered that I was ease dropping on them. He glared at me in such a way I didn't think possible. It was a glare much colder then any he has ever given to anyone and I would know.

"What is the meaning of you ease dropping on me?" he questioned in a way like he couldn't possibly think I would really do so. Clearing my throughout I looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you must know I was on my way to grab Shippo's baby bag from the car when my shoe was lose. So I leaned on the door for support until that crazy woman opened it and I fell in," I lied hoping that for once he couldn't tell the difference. I could hear him sigh and turn away from me.

"You are to tell no one of this am I clear." he stated sternly. I smiled and nodded while motioning toward the door. I was stopped by him gripping both my arms. I looked deep into his eyes which I haven't done in two years.

"I mean it Rin. Never speak of this to anyone." he said through clenched teeth, I was slightly shaken by his angered look but replied.

"Yes I know and I heard you the first time now release me," I said while allowing small pulses of my miko energy to shock him off. His hand flew from my arms and his eyes narrowed at me.

"You are miko?" he questioned, I sighed and just left the room.

I was not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. I was so mad that I didn't even get Shippo's diaper bag , I went right to my room thanked Ayame while telling her I'd explain everything to her and the girls in the morning as I pushed her out the door. Growling low in my throughout I jumped right into bed and went to sleep.

Normal POV

Everyone was up and out the next day, well everyone except China and Sesshoumaru as they seem to have a lot of things to work out. Rin and the girls had to return home as the boys slacked of at the studio most of the day.

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to do a little checking around to see if they could find the time to talk to their dear friend Kikiyo. But it seems that she was always in the company of the ass whole Naraku who seemed to become bored with the little tramp. Inuyasha and the boys were now at Miroku's place trying to figure out how their going to go about their revenge on the she devil that has now tried to bury them in a giant whole from their past. Inuyasha was sitting next to his bestfriend on the couch as Koga sat by himself as the awaited Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha sighed.

"How long dose it fucking take to get here," he stated with Koga and Miroku nodding in agreement.

"I swear to god if his fucking that bitch again I will lose what little respect I have for him," spat Koga, just as they were about to get any deeper into the conversation Miroku's front door open to show a slightly pissed off Fluffy :). He sat down in the recliner and reclined it all the way back. For a few minutes they were silent just staring at him.

"Well,what the fuck happened?" asked Inuyasha getting sick of the awkward silence hanging in the room. Sighing Sesshoumaru sat the chair back up to face them.

"She states that I have a son." he said calmly. Koga who at the time was drinking just spit all of his beer over Miroku's white love seat. Miroku sighed but turned to Sesshoumaru leaving the Koga mater alone for now.

"What fuck she mean you got a son when the hell was this?" asked Inuyasha as he placed his beer down. Sesshoumaru glared slightly at his younger brother.

"I don't believe that the boy is my son. China was never a woman to stay with one man for long." he stated sternly.

"I'd rather we not talk about it right now, besides we have bigger problems right now don't we." he said while leaning back in the chair. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they began discussing how they were going to deal with the Kikiyo problem.

Meanwhile with Sango,Kagome and Ayame

Kagome and Ayame had gone out shopping with Sango for her big date tonight. She said she was going dancing with one of her newer boy toys Chad. He seemed sweet enough so Sango thought she' d give him a real shot at a relationship. They hit every store they could think of helping her pick one the sexiest dresses they could find. They were making their way back to Sango's place while waiting for a call from Rin. She said she'd call when she got off of work and they would go for a late lunch.

"I can't believe you bought that dress San. Chad is going to love you in that ," stated Kagome while helping her zip up the back. Ayame smiled over her hot pocket at the girls. Sango was trying on random outfits for her date when Kagome's cell started playing the song 'Dirty' by Christina Aguliera. Kagome smiled at Rin's set text tone. She read the message before talking to the girls.

"It's Rin she said she's already on her way to Ruby Tuesdays, her and Shippo will be there in a few," she stated while placing her phone back in her bag. Sango nodded and went to get dress for lunch.

"So I don't want to be the negative nelly here but how are we going to deal with this whole press issue going on. I mean I have a feeling the boys know who's behind this but their not sharing," said Ayame as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Kagome just shrugged, she wasn't entirely sure who did it but her gut was telling her to go for the skank that started the drama from the beginning. Sighing she got up and went to get Inume from her little play area. After everyone was ready to go they all set out to Ruby Tuesdays for their late lunch. When they arrived they saw Rin with Shippo sitting at a table waving them over. Lunch seemed to go well and Rin had told the girls about Sesshoumarus possible kid and made them swear on their life that they wouldn't tell anyone. She knew they wouldn't tell because she trusted them to much. Everybody left after an hour and a half of talking and gossiping. Sango went home to ready for her date with Chad. She was half way home when she realized she forgot her purse at Ruby Tuesday. Sighing she turned around to quickly grab her bag. She entered the restaurant and went to the front. Lucky for her it was there as she was checking to make sure she had everything she felt a hand on her back side. Reacting like normal she smacked the pervert. Looking down she saw Miroku sprawled out on the floor she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing hentai?" she asked as she went back to her purse. Miroku popped up and dipped her in a romantic way.

"I was here to pick up an order but any chance to see you my dear has to be fate," he stated while looking into her brown eyes. She pushed him off her.

"I don't have time for you right now if I don't leave now I'll be late getting ready for my date tonight ," she stated while trying to walk away until she felt someone grab her had. She was about to yell at Miroku but stopped when she saw how serious his face became.

"And who might I add are you going with," he stated sternly, Sango was taken back a little but covered it up pretty well.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going out with my dear friend Chad Shikami," she stated while crossing her arms. Miroku snorted.

"And how do you know this Chad whatever his name is isn't crazy?" he questioned, Sango chuckled darkly at him.

"Even if he was he's still better than you." Sango stated and walked out the door leaving a very shocked and hurt Miroku behind. Not to long after she made her way home and started readying herself.

With Ayame

Ayame had just gotten back to her apartment after stopping at the grocery store on the way home. Humming a little tune as she changed out of her winter coat and pants. She traded them in for her normal shorts and large shirt she normally wore. She began putting up her newly bought food when she noticed a message on her answering machine. Going over she pressed play and went back to what she was doing.

"Ayame?"

She froze slightly she knew that voice all to well. It was Koga drunk calling her, she had heard that voice so many times when they were dating. She shook her head and went back to her duty as the message continued to play.

"Hey baby...i guess you're not home...but anyway...what was I saying?"

She laughed slightly at his drunken forgetfulness, but that smile disappeared when she heard females laughing in the back round.

'Would ya'll shut the hell up! Anyway babe...i met these really hot girls...at...some place...i don't know really...but so,...ok...what the fuck was I calling you for anyway?"

Her frown deepened.

"Yeah well never mind anyway...i mean what kind of bitch isn't home when I need and extra chick at a time like this...Just forget I even called...It's not like it matters anyway."

Ayame could feel the tears burn at the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Damn...anyway have a nice life...well it can't be that nice...because I'm not in it..."

She heard him chuckle.

"Besides why would I want you...when I can get all these hot babes...anyway enjoy your lonely life."

And with that the messaged ended. Ayame had long ago finished her task and had slid to the ground toward the ground as the tears fell.

'How could he think that!After everything we been through together! Even after the bay-'

She shook her head at that thought. He didn't know about their unborn child and if she'd have it her way he never would. She dragged herself to her room, she was way to tiered now to care. After flopping down on her bed she rolled under the covers. Tears still fresh in her eyes fell and stained her pillow with her sadness. Why should he care anyway, it's not like he would have stayed even if their child had made it. Her eyes drifted closed as a thought crossed her mind.

'He must never know,'

And with that she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A/N; Hello everyone :). Im back! Yay! But more importantly I'm sorry that this chapter was so late and that it's a little chopped up in some parts. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyway, I'll be explain a few things in the next chapter but if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me. And thank you for everyone that's still sticking with me :D! Well until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hells Lover vs.. Heartbreakers;

Hey everyone it's me again I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 17;

The morning came a lot faster then anyone would have wanted considering today was the day they had to start writing music together. Groaning Ayame rolled over trying to block out the sun and the constant banging on her front door. Finally she couldn't take anymore and stomped her way to the door. She swung it opened and glared at the young man who stood there. She was slightly shocked to see that the man standing in front of her was none other then the king jackass himself Koga. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"What." she snapped at him, Koga narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean what. Im here to pick you up now hurry and get your ass ready woman," he said while stepping into her apartment. Rolling her eyes once again.

'I really don't need this right now.' she thought to her self as she rudely push past Koga to get to her room. Koga glared at her retreating form. Huffing he flopped down on her couch, he didn't notice her red eyes when entered until she came back out dress. Koga started at her with narrowed eyes. Ayame ignored him as she went to grab some coffee. He followed her into the kitchen smelling the air and picking up the slight hint of salt water. Ayame jumped slightly when she turned around and he was standing there staring at her.

"What the hell man why are you following me?" she questioned while walking around him so she could grab her bag.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned her. She turned to look at him with a annoyed look on her face.

"Like you don't already know jackass," she calmly stated while sipping her coffee. His brow twitched at her smart remark. Growling a little he just lead the way out of her apartment. On the way to the studio there was no conversation. As soon as they pulled up Ayame jumped out of the car and started making her way into the building when she was yanked back by Koga.

" Let me go Koga." she stated calmly, he ignored her and pulled her to the side of the building where they could talk in privet.

"You are going to talk to me, like it or not Ayame. Now why the hell are you so pissed at me." She glared daggers into him.

"Like you don't fucking know," she hissed at him, he looked confused as he gazed at her. Ayame was not so surprised that he didn't remember, he always loved drinking to the point he'd started having blackouts. She chuckled darkly more to herself then to him but he didn't know that.

"Why don't you check your out going messages then come back and talk to me alright jackass," Ayame stated while walking away before he could say anything more to her. Rubbing the back of his neck he walked after her slowly.

'This is going to be a long day.' he thought.

With Sanog

She had just gotten back from her jog and was about to hop in the shower when her phone went off. Looking at the screen she saw that it was a blocked number. Rolling her eyes she answered.

"Okay who the hell are you and why the fuck is your number blocked?" she questioned while grabbing things she'd need for her shower.

"Why Sango I had no idea my phone was blocked dear," said the annoying voice of Miroku. She sighed.

"Miroku how the hell did you get my cell number I'm pretty sure I didn't give it to you," she stated while dropping her stuff off on her bathroom.

"Let's just say I have my ways darling anyway are you ready yet?" he asked completely ignoring her question about her number.

"Ready for what? And what the hell you mean you have your ways?" she questioned once more.

"Don't worry about it and I mean for me to pick you up." he said. Sango gave her cell a weird look.

"Who said I needed you to pick me up, I don't remember ever asking you for this favor," she said through clenched teeth. She heard him chuckle.

"No need to thank me my dear as I'm already on my way to your house," he sated, just when she was about to yell at him her doorbell rang. Sighing frustration she headed to the door.

"If this is you Miroku I'm going to rip your balls off," she threatened and she heard him gulp. Rolling her eyes she hung up and opened the door.

"Miroku this isn't fun-, oh Chad," she said surprised that her newest boyfriend was standing at her door. He smiled at her and handed her the flowers he was holding.

"Im sorry this isn't funny love, were you waiting for someone else?" he asked while placing a kiss on her lips. Sango saw out of the corner of her eyes that Miroku just pulled up in front of her house.

'Now of all times he shows up!' but her thoughts where taken back to reality once she remembered Chad standing in front of her.

"Oh nobody important just someone who was suppose to give me a ride to work, But if your not busy do you mind." she asked while batting her eyelashes at him. Chad chuckled lightly at her cuteness.

"Of course I wouldn't mind driving my sexy girlfriend to work," he answered while wrapping his arm around her as they walked back into her house, leaving a slightly pissed Miroku standing outside near his car. Once they entered the house Chad took Sango into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss which brought a smile to her lips. Finally a guy who knows that she's his one and only.

"I'll be back babe I gotta take a quick shower then we'll be off," she said while placing her flowers in a near by vase. She saw the lust in his eyes.

"Want company?" he questioned while placing his hands on her hips. Sango whole heartily smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered as they disappeared into the bathroom.

Meanwhile with Rin

Rin was walking around the house double checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten something or if Shippo forgot something. She smiled once she checked that nothing was missing. Looking over to her little bundle of joy sitting down in front of the TV watching Scooby Doo. Rin giggled lightly to herself as she made her way to start packing his lunch for school. The giggles didn't go unnoticed by her son who hopped over to sit at the breakfast counter.

"What's so funny mommy?" he asked innocently, Rin just smiled.

"Nothing hunny just remembering when I was about your age," she stated while finishing off his lunch.

"Really? What was you like when you were little mommy?" he asked while grabbing a cookie. Rin placed his lunch in his lunch box then turned to her son.

"Well I was a lot like you, so kind and sweet. Just made people love me no matter what. I was never as cute as you though baby." she said while also grabbing a cookie. Shippo cocked his head to the side.

"That not true I bet you were pretty just like you are now," he smiled as he spoke, She couldn't help the smile the spread across her face when he said that. She pick him up and placed him on her hip.

"Aww Shippo your such a sweetie, no wonder everyone loves my son." she said while placing a kiss on his head. He giggled at her, Rin looked over at the time.

"Oh dear look at the clock, it's about time to get you to class isn't it." she said more to herself then to her son but he shook his head at her. With that Rin and Shippo was out the door her with her suitcase and him with his lunch and bookbag after strapping him in his seat, it took them only a few minutes to reach his school. Rin had given him a kiss on the forehead as she saw him off. Sighing she turnd to get back in her car when she saw a small child talking to non-other than Sesshoumaru and China. Rin stood frozen in place at seeing the child. He had silver hair and a pair of cut dog ears on the top of his head. She gasped, maybe a little to loud considering that they turned to look at her. She shook her head and got in her car. She felt like she was doing wrong by spying on them, even though it was just a coincident that she saw them. How was she suppose to know that Sesshoumarus son went to Shippos school she didn't spend all day thinking about the man. Rin sighed she felt a heavy weight in her chest just thinking about him but now it's like she was shot seeing the younger version of him.

Rin was so busy thinking she hadn't noticed when Sesshoumaru said bye to the young boy and Chin and made his way to her car. He could see emotions run across her face but they were quickly masked by a numb calm look on her face. Getting tired of waiting he opened the car door and got in, yet she still had not noticed him. He growled slightly annoyed at being ignored which startled her. Rin turned to see Sesshoumaru sitting right next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her hands tight on the staring wheel. He didn't look at her when he answered.

"I am waiting for you to start the car and drive us to the studio so we wont be late," he stated calmly with his bitter voice. She could feel slight anger building up, knowing that was dangerous territory she closed her eyes to calm down, once calm she looked at him and put on a smile.

"Are you trying to ask me for a ride Fluffy?" she asked, he narrowed his eyes at her. He was not so used to this Rin who hides everything behind this smile. The Rin he knew would never hide behind such a weak feature. He turned his head away from her.

"Just drive human," he stated coldly. Rin shrugged and started the car.

"Alrighty but you have to be nicer to me or I'll have to punish you," she said a little to happy with her sentence. He snorted at her remark.

'Like someone so weak could harm me,' he thought completely forgetting about what happened at his home the other night. They made their way to the studio in a very uncomfortable silence. Well at least it felt that way for Sesshomaru. Rin was just driving with this sickly sweet smile on her face even after seeing him with his maybe baby son at the school. He inwardly sighed at himself. Why was he so worried about what she thought of him. It shouldn't be any f her business of who he had children, but even after all that convincing he tried to do it still mattered. He just couldn't find out why. Rin started to hum to herself as she saw the building in sight she had never been so happy to get to work in all her life, she really needed someone to talk to and she knew that Kagome and the girls were just the people she needed to talk to about her problem no matter what Sesshomaru thought.

'It's not like I'm going around telling people that he has a maybe baby with some stuck up Inu bitch.' she thought to herself, cringing at her own language. After pulling into a free parking space she started to grab her things to go in when she noticed Sesshomaru staring intensely at her. She could feel his hard gaze on her face, she tried keeping her normal calm faced on but with him it was always hard. She cleared her throat to catch his attention. Sesshomarus eyes went from her lips up to her eyes.

"What." he stated coldly, he saw her frown a little but she quickly placed her smile back on.

"We're here Fluffy so you can come out of lala-land now," she giggled when she saw him glare at her but he exited the and started walking into the building not once had he looked back at her. She sighed seeing this.

"You could at least help me with my stuff you ungrateful dog," she muttered to herself. Just as she got the last of her bags out the back seat she saw Kagome pull up and next Inuyasha with some chick in his car. Rin ran over to Kagome and gave her a hug but they both couldn't but spy on Inuyasha and his companion. They seemed to be arguing about something, but in the end Inuyasha gave in. The girls eyes widen slightly when they saw him and the woman hug then she placed a kiss on his lips. Rin looked over to Kagome who had a blank look on her face, but her eyes said it all. She wanted his head now. Turning her attention back to the woman getting out of the car they realized who she was. It turned out to be one of the girls from some new band the company had just signed with.

"I guess I know why he couldn't come by to see Inume now," stated Kagome bitterly as she grabbed her bags and left with Rin hot on her trail. Inuyasha hadn't noticed them until he was out of his car and on his way to the door. He smiled once he saw Kagome but that smile disappeared once her noticed the way she looked at him.

'Had she seen everything?' he questioned as he silently made his way in the building.

'God this really is going to be a long day.' he thought.

A/N; Hey everybody sorry this chapter is so late and that it's so short but I'm working on the next chapter now but I need song ideas guys so it would help out a lot if you could come up some good ones for me :) well thanks to everyone who's still with me on this story and for all the reviews I got. By the way I'll be starting a new story soon its called "There's No Way That's Hinata!". Hope to have the next chapter up soon within the next couple days. Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers!

Hello everyone! I want to give a special shotout to fanficnewbiee for the help on the songs. So thank you! Now everyone enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18;

By the time everyone had gotten together in the main studio building they were still waiting for a very late Sango, well that was until she walked into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Finally you get here woman," stated Inuyasha while sitting next to a very pissed looking Miroku. Sango rolled her eyes and strolled over to the girls whispering something to Kagome which made her crack a smile. She then whispered to Rin who whispered to Ayame, by the end of the whispering the girls were all wearing a huge smile.

"Okay so we're so going to need to details later, but right now we have to get to work right away I would just like to get this day over with so I can pick up my little man," said Rin while reaching for the papers in her bag. The girls followed and began handing out the papers.

"Now on these papers are the song's will be doing on this combined album since everyone wants a sexy romantic album from us." said Kagura as she stood from where she sat in the far right corner of her office.

"Now we all agreed on these songs so no crying or whining about how sappy or corny they may sound." she added before walking to the middle of the room. They all looked over the song sheets they were giving.

"Wait we're singing in pairs?" asked Koga while taking a sip from his coffee. Kagura just smiled and nodded, she heard the guys groan. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, was it really that bad to be paired up with her.

"Well sorry puppy but it looks like you're stuck with me," she stated bitterly at him which confused him deeply. He thought they were on good terms but he could feel the hate pouring off of her.

"What the hell is your problem wench?" he questioned her, Kagome snorted at him.

"I don't have a problem, now let's just start practicing okay," she said while grabbing his arm and pulling him out the room. Rin shook her head and went back to checking the song sheet, her smile fell when she saw she'd be singing with Sesshoumaru. Sighing she got up and followed after him as he left the room. Koga was sitting nervously now, he didn't really know what the hell he was nervous about. Maybe the pissed off demoness in front of him that was glaring at him.

"Well let's get this over with I'd rather not be with you any longer then I have to," she said while grabbing her bag and exiting the room. Koga frowned at her but followed. Now all that was left was a very happy Sango and a very pissed Miroku. She smiled at him and he ignored her.

"What's wrong Miroku, you seem off today." she asked in an overly sweet voice. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Nothings wrong with me my dear but something might be wrong with you," Miroku stated while gathering his things. Sango grinned at him.

"What's the matter Miro don't like sharing," she whispered in his ear before walking out in front of him. He stayed there for a few minutes trying to calm his anger. She was playing with him and to tell the truth he really didn't like that shit very much. After taking a deep breath he went to catch up with her. All the while no one once again noticed the smile that graced Kaguras perfect lips. She sat down at her desk and began her work day. She was just about to get into some important documents when she heard her door open. Sighing she looked up only to be surprised that Naraku stood in the middle of her office staring at her with those longing eyes. Rolling her eyes she dropped her pen on her desk and leaned back in her chair.

"And what can I do for you Naraku?" she asked while twirling a little piece of her hair. He took long strides to reach her desk and in no time his lips where on hers. It took her a moment to realize what was happening but she didn't push him away just yet. He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look today love," he said in a whisper while running his hands through her hair. Kagura smiled at him then stood.

"No you haven't but I'm sure you've told Kikiyo," she stated while sitting on her desk next to him. He smirked at her.

"Please that woman is all washed up, not like you love." he breathed into her ear. Kagura rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"Well then you should have thought about that the day you left me for some younger tramp," she hissed sweetly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. She pushed him out of her office only to come face to face with Kikiyo. She held her normal passive face as she looked at the two, Kaguras smile became wider.

"Oh look Naraku it's that washed up woman you were just talking about cheating on," she said while looking him dead in the eyes. Kagura whipped her hair and walked away from the two back into her office. Kikiyo glared at Naraku and stomped off in the other direction leaving Naraku to his sick thoughts.

'How dare she reject me,' he thought while dusting off and walking away from the office,he could slightly hear Kaguras laughter and it pissed him off to no end. She thought she was better then him, that she could do what she wanted and get away with it but boy was she wrong.

'I always get what I want my dear,' he thought to himself as Kikiyo joined him on the elevator. Naraku held a sick smile on his thin lips the whole way down. The day went by as normal, well as normal as things could be with a pissed off Kagome, Ayame, and Miroku. Rin had to leave early because of some business with her fashion line that was coming up soon, so Sesshoumaru spent the majority of his time memorizing his parts of the song. They we're going with a more hip hop romantic American album. He honestly didn't care much about wok at the minute, but he tried his best to stay off the topic that was currently driving him crazy. Sighing he leaned back in his seat while blankly staring on the computer screen in front of him.

He really couldn't hide the fact that Rin had seen him today with China and his supposed son, what he couldn't figure out was why did it bother him so much. He was so sure years ago that Rin and him was never going to work out and that he felt nothing for the small optimistic woman and yet here he was all dazed and confused like some high schooler. Groaning he shook his head and stood, he needed a drink and he was pretty sure his half-demon younger brother and his stupid friends needed one as well. After gathering his things he made his way down the hall here he saw a very pissed Kagome and a very happy Sango making their way toward him. He ignored them as they passed each other but they didn't really seem to care. He finally made it to room 8 where Inuyasha and Kagome where supposed to be practicing but from the looks of the room it seemed more fighting then work was being done. The room was completely trashed, chairs and couches where thrown every. Glass from the studio littered the floor and he could see his half-brother in a deep hanyo shaped crater in the middle of the room while a pissed Miroku sat not to far away sipping on a beer.

Rolling his eyes he stepped in to the room closing the door behind him.

"Do I even need to ask." he stated wile sitting his bag down on the only non-broken table in the room. Inuyasha finally made his way up from the ground and sat up rubbing his now sore face. He glared over at Sesshoumaru as he saw a small amused smirk grace his beautiful lips.

"Ah shut it Sesshoumaru, I ain't got time to deal with your ass. Right now I need to figure out what the hell is going on here," he said while finally standing along with Miroku. Sesshoumaru looked over the two and sighed, it shooked like they were all having a hard time with the girls and none of them knew why.

"And what's wrong with the monk?" he questioned while once again grabbing his bag, Miroku just glared at him which slight took him off guard. If he remembered right, which he always did, the monk was always the more friendlier of the group. Rolling his eyes he decided against fulfilling his head ache.

"I need a damn drink." stated Inuyasha as he made his way out the room dragging his bag behind him.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more," spoke Sesshoumaru as he followed the two younger men to of the room. Once out they almost bumped into Ayame who was speeding like a mad man down the hallway and from the looks of it she had gotten even more pissed then she was this morning if that was even possible. Then a few short minutes later here came Koga after her.

"Come on Ayame can't we talk about this," he stated while lightly grabbing her arm. She swung her head around to look him straight in the eyes.

"No we can not talk about this, it's no longer a simple matter of you apologizing anymore." she spat as she snatched her arm from him. She continued her stomping down the hall until she retched the elevator leaving a sadden wolf behind her. Koga sighed while running his hands through his now messy hair. It looked as if a bird had attacked him but more likely Ayame attacked him. He felt Inuyasha's hand on his shoulder.

"Damn man what the fuck did you do to her now?" he asked but Koga shrugged him off and started walking.

"Dude that's not important right now, what is important is that I get some liquor in me pronto," he said while waiting for the elevator, rolling his eyes Inuyasha stood next to him.

"Join the club, your ass ain't the only one that has had a shitty day. We all need a drink." he stated as the doors open, Koga gave a small smirk.

"All right then lets get drunk off our asses man!" shouted Koga just as the doors closed.

Three hours later the guys were all sitting at a bar not to far from the studio and still drinking, but so far the liquor was not helping. They all have gotten so used to the alcohol running in their blood that it stopped working along time ago, it always took more and more liquor to get the job done.

"What the hell is wrong with them today, like was it 'Be a total bitch day' because if it is I didn't get the fucking memo," stated Inuyasha as he knocked back another bottle of vodka and rum mix. Sesshoumaru said nothing but nodded slightly at his younger brother, Koga agreed while Miroku was off in drunk land. Him being the only human had gotten drunk and hour ago.

"W-what the-e h-ell you t-think Sango s-sees in that p-prick Chad anyway?" questioned Miroku as he slurred his words in his drunken state. Inuyasha would have laugh at his dumb ass friend had it not been for that nagging feeling that he had done something wrong, but that couldn't be right he hadn't really did anything and there's no way she could have found out about his privet life he was way to careful. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and checked his watch, it was barely 4 in the afternoon and he was already so tired and bored out of his mind. There was really nothing to do, they didn't have to go into the studio tomorrow so he was free for a day to himself but he really didn't feel like being alone. He looked up to see Miroku passed out leaning on Sesshoumaru who looked like he was about to kill, this time he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. Sesshoumaru sent a glare toward him and the snickering Koga next to him.

"I suggest you remove your drooling friend from me our you will no longer have him," Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha moved Miroku so he was passed out face down on the table and then he looked to Koga.

"So what your ass all messed up anyway?" he asked, he wasn't really interesting but hell he had time to kill. Koga sighed.

"Apparently I had called Ayame late yesterday asking her to join in on my fun and what not and now she's all pissed at me," he finished while leaning back and rubbing his tired face. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat shocked, they knew he was stupid and rude but they never thought that he was this much of a bastard. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right?" Inuyasha questioned and Koga glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm fucking messing around, she fucking hates me now and I don't know how to fucking fix it anymore!" he shouted an Inuyasha held his hands up in defense.

"Ok wolf calm the fuck down, all I was doing was asking a damn question." said Inuyasha as Koga relaxed back in his seat. They noticed everyone staring at them, rolling their eyes they stood. Inuyasha grabbed him and Mirokus bad and then grabbed him.

"I guess we're not getting drunk tonight guys, beside I gotta take this monk home," stated Inuyasha while hoisting his best friend up and started walking toward the door. He waved goodbye over his shoulder as they all made their way out of the bar and to their cars. Inuyasha drove toward downtown toward his place when a familiar scent stopped him, as he was at a red light he check the crowed and there she was. His Kagome with some man having dinner, he didn't really know why his blood was boiling but it was. Huffing out of anger he turned and began to drive on, if she wanted to date losers then let her ass. He retched his home in a matter of 3 minutes, he beyond pissed and wasn't sure why. Ignoring his anger for a few moments as he hauled his piss drunk bestfriend inside and dropped him in the guest room. He then proceeded to pour himself another drink, and sit out on his balcony. Inuyasha kept on drinking until he was lightly buzzed and that wasn't anywhere near where he wanted to be right now but it would have to do considering he ran out of liquor a half hour ago. He could still not figure out why he felt the need to take Kagome away from that guy, I mean why should he care he has a girlfriend and she was a sexy ass bitch. But still there was something pulling him closer to Kagome, it was almost like the first time he met her back in his highschool days. Sighing he closed his eyes, all this thinking was making his head hurt.

'God why dose that woman always occupied my thoughts, she should she belongs to me!' with that last thought his eyes flew open and he sat up.

"Could...she...could Kagome...posibly..be my...mate?" he whispered to hisself in his shocked state.

A/N; Hello everyone! Sorry guys that I haven't been updating but I'm back now well for a while anyway I have start schooling again soon so I might not be able to update that much but I'll try to update as much as I can before I start up again. But anyway thank you to everyone who believes in this story it means a lot to me and I appreciate it so much. Well that's it for now readers and don't nobody getting back together anytime soon. :) So keep reading on to see how things turn out 3!


	19. Chapter 19

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but i do ownthe storyline :)

Now i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

Chapter 19;

The rest of the night Inuyasha spent passed out on his balcony with an empty bottle of rum in his arms. It was about 9 in the morning when Miroku had finally gotten out of bed and with one hell of a hang over. He groaned as he rolled over toward his phone that was ringing none stop, he reached out and groped the nightstand for his missing cell. He finally found it after about two missed calls and brought it to his ear when it started ringing again, he already knew who would be calling him this early in the morning for no reason. He rolled on his back and answered.

"Hello?" he said gruffly into the phone.

_'What the hell you mean hello Miroku! Where the hell are you?! It's fucking 9 in the morning and you have yet to make it home jackass!' _screamed Sakura into the phone making Miroku pull it from his ear and placed it on his stomach as his wife continued to rant and scream at him. After about ten minutes he placed it back to his ear, he could hear his wife huffing into the phone. Probably tired after all her bitching.

"You done?" he questioned in a bored tone while slowly rising trying his best not to agitate his hang over. He could hear Sakura grumble under her breath but she said nothing otherwise.

"Good now what are you upset about now?" he asked.

_'I'm upset that my husband of two years has not been home for the past three nights and refuses to spend any time with me! His wife of two years!' _she stated, Miroku yawned and rolled his eyes.

"You know damn well why I'm never home, and as for spending time with you even when i try it turns more into a shopping spree then as a date and you know it. It has become more about money then love with you." he said calmly while rubbing his head, he heard her gasp on the line but he really didn't care. He had spent two years trying to be the perfect husband and trying to clean his act up only to have his 'wife' take advantage of it.

"Look you and i both know this marriage was never a good idea and the sooner you sign the papers the sooner we can move on with our lives," he said before hanging up his cell and slowly dragging his lazy ass out of bed.

He already knew where he was so he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee he could really use some and after the day they all had yesterday he was sure Inuyasha did to. As the coffee was making he took a quick shower and changed into his set of clothes he bought from his house. After the coffee was made he set out to look for his best friend, he knew he wasn't going to be in his room. If he knew anything about Inuyasha it was how much of a drunk he became after the whole breakup thing, thus he knew he'd be somewhere searching all three floors of his friends apartment he couldn't find him.

"Maybe he went out for breakfast or something," he said to himself while grabbing another cup of coffee, he then made his way past the balcony doors to the living room only to stop in his tracks. There outside on the balcony was Inuyasha hugging a empty bottle of rum to his chest while sleeping in a chair. Shaking his head Miroku made his way over.

'He's got to be crazy, it's cold as hell outside. Even if he's a half demon after all the drinks he had he'd probably get his ass sick' thought Miroku while placing his coffee on the small table before going to wake him up. Miroku smacked Inuyasha in the back of the head which got him to fall out the chair.

"What the hell man!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to get his disoriented ass off the cold concrete floor. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"The hell, as you would say is your dumb ass sleeping outside after drinking all the damn booze in the house, and in the fucking middle of winter non the less," said Miroku with a smirk as he sipped his coffee. Inuyasha groaned and sat back down, what had he been thinking doing shit like this. Then he remembered what he discovered last night and he held a grim look on his face. Of course Miroku had noticed it before he could hide it.

"What's with that look man, you looked like a kicked puppy," he joked as his friend glared at him, and he put his hand and cup up in surrender.

"Ok okay don't bite my head off dude I'm just saying,so what's wrong?" he stated while sipping on his mug again. Inuyasha just sighed while rubbing his face and leaning back in his chair.

"It's nothing Miroku just some dream i had last night," he lied while standing and walking past his best friend, Miroku just shrugged and left it alone for right now.

'He'll tell me when he's ready.' Miroku thought as he followed inside.

They both left Inuyasha's apartment an hour later to meet up with Sesshomaru and Koga to try and work this Kikyo problem out again and possibly get the girls off their minds for a day. They were told to meet at Sesshomaru's house as he said he had an idea as to how to get back at the bitch who started this all in the beginning. Inuyasha and Miroku had stopped off at the store first to get snacks and cigarettes for the little meeting they where having in a few. Inuyasha was waiting for Miroku's slow ass when his nose picked up a familiar scent and a not so familiar scent, just when he was about to look around Miroku appeared by him with a worried look on his face.

"Man you're not going to believe who is here," he started.

"Who?" he asked while trying to scan the area.

"Dude Rin is here with her son and someone we haven't have seen in years," stated Miroku while grabbing a few more things and throwing them in the basket. Inuyasha was about to say something when he saw who his friend was talking about, standing two rows away was Rin and Shippo along with Bankotsu. Inuyasha heard a small growl come from him but paid it no mind, he then turned to Miroku.

"Let's get the hell out of here, the last thing we need to do is get into a fight in a mini mart." he stated while turning and walking to the check out point,Miroku didn't argue and followed. But just when they were almost out the store a familiar voice voice stopped them.

"No way is that Inuyasha and Miroku i see." they heard Bankotsu say. They both turned around, Miroku stood calmly and looked at him as Inuyasha was trying to remain calm and not take him out where he stood.

"Well well look what we have here, how have you guys been." he stated while walking up to them after speaking with Rin and leaving her in the store. Bankotsu held an arrogant smirk on his lips as he looked them over. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he glared at the slightly smaller man.

"What the hell are you doing here jackass?" asked Inuyasha, which earned him a chuckle from Bankotsu.

"What i can't come out and go shopping with my girlfriend?" he questioned with the smirk still in place. Miroku had to step forward just incase Inuyasha decried to attack the man.

"And who might your girlfriend be?" asked Miroku with a calm and emotionless face, he could see the smirk be replaced by a small smile.

"I met this lovely woman not to long ago, her name's Rin." he started, which shocked the two men standing before him.

"We first met at a carnival not to far outta town and let me say it was just magical. And to my surprise she even has a kid, such a nice one too." he continued. Inuyasha was beyond angry by now, and so was Miroku. They both knew why he was dating Rin and they were not happy at all.

"Well it was nice catching up guys but i hear my woman calling," he said while walking way. Inuyasha growled as they got in the car Miroku behind the wheel just in case Inuyasha decided to drive them off the road in his fit of rage. It didn't take them long at all to reach Sesshomaru's place. Inuyasha just marched right in and sat in front of Sesshomaru in his kitchen. He looked up from his morning paper and looked at his younger brother with a small glare.

"Have you never heard of knocking brother?" he stated while going back to sipping his coffee and reading his paper. He could hear Inuyasha sigh and Miroku enter the room with Koga and take a seat.

"Bankotsu is back.", Inuyasha stated with a hint of venom in his voice. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked to his brother, after seeing no trace of a lie he spoke.

"Continue," he said while crossing his arms.

"He's back Sess. and not only that he seems to be dating Rin," Inuyasha said after grabbing a bottle of rum from the liquor cabinet and some glasses. Sesshomaru growled slightly in his lower chest while snatching the bottle and glass that was offered to him and pouring him a glass.

"Why would he be back and more importantly why would he dare date Rin?" he questioned more to himself then the men in front of him.

"How the hell should we know i thought we got rid of him years ago when him and China..." Inuyasha stated while drifting off at the end once he saw the glare Sesshomaru was giving him. "There must be a reason why he has chosen Rin after all these years he had never even met Rin before," Sesshomaru went on.

"Dude isn't it obvious, he's dating Rin because you had a thing with her and he probably found out some how that you still care deeply for her even if you won't admit it." said Koga while rolling his eyes at the glare sent his way.

"Even if i still had feelings for the human that gives him no right to touch what is or what was mine." stated Sesshomaru while rising and walking into his living room.

"But i do not wish to speak of this right we will discuss this later. For now let us discuss the bitch who has cased all our problems." he said after siting down on his couch, groaning Inuyasha made his way in along with Koga and Miroku.

"Right,how the fuck are we going to get back at that lying ass bitch," hissed Inuyasha a little to eager for the conversation.

"I think that i have figured out how younger brother," said Sesshomaru calmly as his finished his glass of rum ignoring them slightly as they looked at him waiting for his response.

"Well don't leave us in the dark bastard." spoke Inuyasha \getting fed up with the dramatic pause shit, he received a glare from the older dog demon but he was to excited to care.

"Fine brother if you do not wish to wait any longer. It is always best to destroy your enemy with the very thing they love and what is it that Kikyo loves more then anything?" he questioned only to sigh at the three confused faces he was receiving. After rolling his eyes at the younger men in the room he answered.

"The bitch loves attention,fame, and money. Her world revolves around those three main things and if we can successfully take those things away then we can watch her fall." he stated after taking a deep breath. The group took in the information they had jut heard and they all broke out in evil smiles.

"I think the jackass has something here," said Inuyasha with a huge smile on his face, well that was until he received a smack to the side of his head that made him fall off the couch and onto is ass. But even then Inuyasha's spirits couldn't be crushed, he was in to good of a mood for anything to bring him down.

"Of course i had found a solution, am the smartest person here," stated Sesshomaru in his defense, he heard Miroku and Koga chock a little on their drinks but thought nothing of it. As Inuyasha was getting his ass back on the couch his cell starting to ring, he answered after seeing Kagome's flash across the screen.

"Hello?"

_'Hello Inuyasha.' _

He looked at his phone once he took note of how cold Kagome's voice was toward him and he rolled his eyes.

"What is it wench?"

_'Don't call me that and i need you to take Inume for the night i have something to do and none of the girls can baby sit.' _

"What the hell you got to do that's so important?"

He was starting to lose his temper a little after remembering that he had saw her last night out with some guy.

_'If you must know i have a double date tonight with Rin and i can't get out of it.' _

Inuyasha felt a rush of wind hit his face before his phone was taken from him, he looked over to see Sesshomaru holding it.

"And who is Rin going to be attending with?" questioned Sesshomaru into the phone.

_'Well hello to you too Sesshomaru.' _said Kagome sarcastically.

"This is not a joking matter Kagome." he growled slightly at her.

_'What dose it matter to you anyway you guys have nothing to do with each other anymore anyway so put Inuyasha's ass back on the phone.' _

Kagome stated rather smartly and only rolled her eyes when she heard a growl from the other line.

_'Look if you really want to know why don't you call her and ask your self ok because i need to talk to Inuyasha right now.' _she said and after a couple minutes he handed Inuyasha his phone and left the room.

"Hello?" he questioned confused on what was just said.

_'So are you going to pick your daughter up or not.' _

"Fine woman damn."

_'Oh stop being such a drama queen Inuyasha it's just one night.' _

"It's not Inume that's the problem wench" he spat rudely at her before he hung up on her then threw it on the couch and proceeded to glare at it.

'How did this shit become so fucking complicated', he thought to himself as he made his way back into the kitchen, it seemed that he needed another drink.

A/n; Hello everyone it's me again and yay this time i brought another chapter with me and i hope that you liked it i worked really hard on this chapter i didn't really know where i wanted take this story but i figured it out after a while of not thinking about it. So thank you to all of you supporters that stay with me even with my slow updating all the time and i don't know who 'Guest' was but thank you because your review made my day :). But anyway that's it for now and just a warning i will be uploading a chapter for my naruto story soon, just to see how everyone likes it, so please check it out guys when you get a chance :).


	20. Chapter 20

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in my story.

Hello everyone I just want to take a minute to thank all of you that have stuck with me on this story. Just thank you so much, I really couldn't have done it without you guys.

Chapter 20;

Sesshomaru made it to his room to fetch his phone from the nightstand. He wasn't sure why the thought of Rin out on a date bothered him so much but he'd be damn if it was with that jackass Bankotsu. It took him less then a minute to dial her number as it was number 2 on his speed dial, once again he couldn't figure out why.

_'Hello?' _he heard her answer obviously confused on who was calling her.

"Rin." he stated sternly which caused her to gasp slightly into the phone.

_'Fluffy is that you?' _she questioned, ignoring her nick name for him.

"Yes Rin, I have a question for you." he stated while rubbing his temples.

_'Sure Fluffy what's up?' _she questioned.

"Who are going to be going out with tonight?" he asked sternly.

_'Well fluffy I hardly believe that's any of your business.' _he heard her snap before hanging up on him. He looked at the phone in disbelief, she had never been rude to him before and he was not so sure he liked it. He fumed silently as he made his way back into his living room to see an equally pissed Inuyasha downing a bottle of rum.

"Dude you gotta watch what you drink, remember your baby sitting Inume tonight," said Miroku while grabbing a bottle of water for his friend, Inuyasha sighed but put the bottle down.

"Your right even though it's killing me to say it," he said while downing his water.

"Okay so on to what we were talking about. We all good with the plan right?' asked Koga who picked up the bottle of rum that Inuyasha had placed on the coffee table. Rolling his eyes he stood.

"Yeah we got it wolf," he said as he grabbed his keys.

"And where are you going little brother?" Sesshomaru asked finishing his own glass of rum.

"To the gym, if I can't drink I needa do something to get rid of this anger." he said calmly while putting his jacket on, he saw Sesshomaru get up along with Miroku and Koga.

"That sounds like what we all need right now," stated Sesshomaru as he also grabbed his keys. In no time at all they were out the door and on their way to the gym, Inuyasha felt like he really needed this right now he had so much shit on his mind that he didn't feel like dealing with. A small smile graced his lips once they entered his favorite gym down town not to far from his home. He would always love coming here and just letting all his frustration out. They all got to work on their separate workouts. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru settled for hand to hand combat and Koga and Miroku settled for the treadmill and punching bags for the time being.

"So brother what's really bothering you?" asked Sesshomaru as he blocked a kick and followed up with one of his own.

"It's nothing damn it,why is everyone on my case," he snapped back losing his focus which lead to him being put on his ass.

"Your anger is going to be the death of you one day, you need to get it under control." said Sesshomaru while helping him up, Inuyasha grumbled but took his brothers hand. Rolling his shoulders he got back into his fighting stance.

"It's just this stupid feeling that's bugging me is all, it's really not a big deal," he said frustrated that his brother was blocking all of his attacks at the moment. Sesshomaru sighed and flipped Inuyasha onto his back. He looked down at his momentarily dazed staring back at him, rolling his eyes he picked him up.

"Look brother if you want to get passed this feeling then you have to face the source that brings this feeling," stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha breathed in deeply before re-opening his eyes and straightening out.

"I guess your right bro but it's not that simple," he whispered knowing his older brother would pick up on it. Raising a perfect brow at him he crossed his arms.

"And what exactly is the problem?" he asked in his normal serious tone, he could see all the different emotions cross Inuyasha's face before he answered.

"I think...i think that Kagome could possibly be my life time mate." he muttered trying to hide the small blush that spread across his cheeks. Sesshomaru for once looked stunned for the first time in his life.

"You can't be serious,after all these years why would you think this?" he stated making sure Inuyasha knew that the conversation was far from over.

"It's not me, it's him!My demon wont shut the fuck up abut it! He's fucking driving me crazy and I don't know what to do about it really." he blurted out while showing his obvious anger for his demon side. Sesshomaru stayed silent to ponder on the situation for a moment not knowing what he should tell Inuyasha. He really couldn't give him any advice on this matter since he had never found his life time mate.

"I think it's about time that we finally talk to father," he stated calmly, he could see the shock on Inuyasha's face but ignored.

"The old man? We haven't talk to him in years not after all the shit he put us through." Inuyasha stated plainly while stretching again. Sesshomaru ignored him and stretched also before going back into his fighting stance.

"We have no choice brother , there is nobody else to go to at this time anyway."he said while charging at his younger brother, Inuyasha moved on intuition and doge the attack.

"What do you mean we?" he questioned.

"I also have questions for our Sire," he stated while standing for a break, Inuyasha nodding in understanding and turned to check the clock on the wall. It was already so late and he was way late to pick up his daughter.

"Shit man why didn't anybody warn me about the time," he yelled while running to the locker room for a quick shower. Sesshomaru shook his head at his younger brother along with Koga and Miroku, well until Miroku realized Inuyasha was his ride.

"Yo Yash wait up, don't leave me!" he screamed running after him. Koga started laughing holding his sides and Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. After finally dressing and after a very embarrassing jog for the car from Miroku they were on their way to Kagome's place to get little Inume for the night. Inuyasha was still slightly pissed at Kagome and his demon but was more relaxed now that he and Sesshomaru had talked about it. He wasn't all that happy that he had to go see his old man, but Sess. was right there really was no other option. He arrived not ten minutes later and dashed for the door, and right before he was about to knock then door flew open to Kagome standing there. Inuyasha froze not only because he thought she was going to yell at him but also because she was more beautiful then ever in her tight knee length red dress. He gulped and straightened up to face her rata but she didn't scream or yell, she just sighed and walked back into the house, leaving them to let them self in.

"Your late Inuyasha," she stated while sipping on a small glass of wine.

"Yeah I know, look I'm sorry I was caught up doing-," he started but she cut him off.

"Look I really don't know want too know what and who kept you to long, I really have to finish getting ready. Please go get your daughter, she got really upset thinking you weren't coming to get her." Kagome said as she opened Inumes door and then went to her room. Inuyasha sigh and he heard soft whimpering coming from the room, walking in he noticed his pup laying her bed sniffing. Walking calmly to his daughter he sat down next to her and petted her hair until she stopped. Inume rolled over to look at her father, and his heart swelled when he saw the smile form.

"Daddy your here!" she screamed and jumped on him, Inuyasha laughed slightly while spinning her around.

"Yes princess daddy's here,sorry daddy's a little late thou." he spoke softly to his daughter and she smile brighter for him. He hadn't notice Kagome and Miroku standing in the door way with big smile on their faces. Kagome smiled at the sight her child and father together, no matter how much she hated Inuyasha right now she's glad she let him in Inumes life. Kagome checked her watch and sighed, it was about time for her to leave. She always hated leaving her daughter but even Rin suggested another date with who,Rin would said was Mr. Right Now. Rolling her eyes at the thought she walked into the room and up to the happy pair she could see Inuyashas smile fall slightly but ignored it and turned to her daughter.

"Alright honey it's time for mommy to go." she said while picking her up and placing her on her hip.

"But if you really don't want me to go I can cancel," she stated while hugging her little girl. Inume giggled at her mother, she was a bright girl so she knew her mother could use a night off.

"No that's okay mommy, I be with daddy tonight," she said hugging her mother back. Kagome smiled at Inume and hugged her again, this was on of the hardest things she had to do. She knew she needed a life of her own but she was so used to doing things on her own. Sighing she finally gave Inume a kiss then handed her back to her father. They all made their way out the house after Inuyasha grabbed Inume's over night bag. With final goodbyes for the night they went their separate ways,Kagome could feel tears prickling her eyes but she held them back. Shaking her head she had to get a grip on herself she was just going out for a night she would see her daughter tomorrow. With that information tucked in her brain she made her way to her double date.

While Kagome was on her way Rin was no where near ready, she had finally got a sitter for Shippo after her first one canceled last minute. She wasn't to sad about that since it would have been the first sitter from a nanny company so she really didn't want to hire her, she was used to people she knew. So when Kagura had cancel her late meeting to baby sit she was happy. Rin was finally dressed and just about to finish her make up when her door bell rang. Looking at the door from her bathroom she was confused, she wasn't supposed to have people over tonight. Walking quickly to the door she opened it only to be shocked at who was standing there. The woman standing and glaring at Rin was non of then China, how she'd found out where she lived she wasn't going to ask.

"Umm can I help you?" Rin asked still in her state of confusion, China pushed past her and into the house. Rin huffed at the rude woman, she was very close to purifying her ass but she was never the violent type. Closing the door with a sigh she peaked at the clock again and almost died, she was officially late for her double date she had to figure this out and fast.

"Is there a reason that you came to see me China?" she questioned while putting on her heels and ear rings. She felt the glare before she felt the smack on her cheek. Rin stood stunned holding her now red check,looking at the demoness before her like she'd just lost her mind.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me trash," China hissed at her, Rin was still shocked that someone had the balls to come in her home and strike her.

"I'm am here to warn your whore ass to stay away from my Sesshomaru, or there will be dire consequences," China continued as she lifted up Shippo's picture. Rin's eyes narrowed at her with a silent warning. China being who she is ignored it and went on.

"Your son is so cute, almost as cute as mine. It would be a shame if something were to happen to him if you don't heed my warning," China spoke smoothly with a hint of cockiness in her vice, Rins eyes flashed for a moment before she caught her self. When she opened her eyes they were normal and she was pissed. No scratch that she was beyond pissed, if this bitch thought she could just come up in her home and threaten her son then she had another thing coming.

"I will say this once and only once so listen up bitch," Rin hissed darkly at her which caught her off guard. China was going to speak again but the killing intent that was radiating from Rin had stopped her.

"You have five minutes to leave my home or I will not be responsible for what happens to you in the next few minutes." Rin stated with a dark look in her eyes. China's frown turned into a smirk and she laughed.

"Oh what your big and bad now, like I'd be scared of a human whore," she stated with a serious look of her own. Rin sighed with her eyes closed.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you," Rin said as she slowly opened her once brown eyes, now the were blinding lights of white. China was confused now, but she didn't have time to react before Rin flew at her.

Meanwhile

Kagome sat at the table with her date Byakuya and Rins date who sat across from them, she began to worry. Kagome had learned the mans name to be Bankotsu and that he and Rin had been seeing each other for about three weeks. Kagome checked her cell again, not even a text from her, now she knew that something was wrong. She stood to leave with the guys on her tail.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Byakuya while holding her hand, she smiled then it disappeared.

"There's something wrong with Rin I can feel it, something's not right we have to go check." she stated in a rush looking in her bag for her car keys. Bankotsu grabbed both their arms.

"No time we'll take my car," he blurted while running with them to his truck. Kagome jumped in the front and Byakuya in the back and they raced to Rin's house, what they didn't expect was for the cops to be there arresting Rin and placing China into an ambulance. Kagome jumped out of the truck before it stopped and ran to Rin.

"Rin what the hell is going on!" Kagome yelled while grabbing her away from the cops, Rin looked up to Kagome and gave a weak looked so weak and worn out, Kagome knew that could only mean one thing. She laid her head on Kagomes shoulder and she could feel the tears falling.

"I warned her Kagome,I warned her." Rin whispered before passing out in her arms, leaving a tearful Kagome.

A/n: Hello everyone! It's meeeee! Yayy another chapter down! I really loved how this chapter turned out, not all the parts but I got the main message out there and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

P.S.; Thank you for these who are still with me on this story. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in my story.

Hello everyone!

Chapter 21;

It was complete darkness around her and she wasn't really sure where she was. Rin sat floating in nothing but black looking around through half lidded eyes trying desperately to find something. Sighing she closed her eyes finally giving up on her little game, she was starting to get scared she had never been in the dark for this long and it was starting to get to her. Just as she was feeling defeated she felt her body shake slightly, opening her eyes she could see the darkness around her shattering and it scared her more then the dark its self. A pain shot through her body, she felt like she was on fire but just as fast as the pain came it was gone. Rin was being slowly pulled out of the dark and back in what she guessed was consciousness, closing her eyes again as she felt her body shake but this time no pain. A small smile graced her lips as she opened her eyes to a bright white light and after that everything went blank. Rin struggled to open her eyes since the lighting in her hospital room was far to bright for her liking. After what seemed to be an hour long battle with her eyelids she finally peeked out. Looking round she could see Kagome asleep next to the bed and Ayame sleep off behind her, but who she didn't see was Sango. Well that was until she heard her in the hall.

"What are you assholes doing here?", stated Sango to the unwanted guest that had arrived.

"Shut it human we are merely here to check on China, what are you doing here?" she heard a cold and emotionless voice ask, and at that moment she knew it was Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry about why I'm here just go and visit your woman or whatever," Sango stated before quickly entering the room, she sighed and rubbed her face with a frown in place, until she spotted Rin's eyes peeking at her. Sango frown broke out into a huge happy looking grin as tears prickled at the edge of her vision.

"Rin! Oh my Kami you're ok!" she screamed which caused Kagome and Ayame to jump awake, even a sleeping Kagura who was farther off to the side woke up. Rin had smiled at them she was lucky to have such friends and even Kagura who was supposedly just their manager had come to see if she was alright,even thou she would never admit it to them.

"Rin thank Kami!" said Kagome grabbing her hand and giving a gentle squeeze. They were all to busy celebrating Rin's awakening that they hadn't notice the men stepping into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Inuyasha after putting Inume down so she could go to her mother, the room went deathly silent and the only sound with the beeping of Rins heart monitor. Sighing Kagome picked up her daughter giving her a big hug, she had missed her in the five days she was with her father. She then turned to Rin who was to busy also hugging her child who had been left with Inuyasha and Miroku also.

"Is this your fucking reason for not answering the fucking phone for the pass few days wench?" Inuyasha questioned walking up to Kagome, she knew he would be upset but why the hell was he pissed at her. It's not like his bestfriend/sister was sitting in the damn hospital bed possibly fighting for her life. Glaring at him she gave Rin a small hug and basically stomped out the room dragging Inuyasha by his ear,all the while holding their daughter on her left hip as she walked out. All that was left now was Kouga,Ayame,Miroku, Sango,Kagura and Sesshomaru. Clearing her throat Sango decided to leave the room to get away from the fight they knew was going to happen. Stopping by the bed she gave Rin a hug and pat Shippo on the head before turning to leave, not to long after she left so did Miroku and not to long after that did they hear a loud slap in the hallway. Kagura was busy looking between the two that seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Kagura could you and Ayame take Shippo to go get a snack out in the hall," Rin asked sitting up slightly and wincing at the pain it brought her body. Nodding Kagura pick up the little seven year old who frowned once placed on the ground.

"But mommy I want to stay with you," he stated tearing up a bit holding his mothers hand,she smiled at her son. Leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry hunny you'll be right back but right now I just need to have a little conversation with Mr. Fluffy ok?" she explained to him and was relived he understood and left without further delay. Now it was down to three people but that didn't last long since Ayame came back to drag Kouga into the hall with them. Once everyone was gone Rin looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled, he on the other hand stood with his usual emotionless faced in place. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Rin's smile fell when she noticed the glare she was getting from the over egotistic dog demon in front of her.

"What?" she asked a little confused on why he was suddenly so upset with her.

"You have yet to inform me why you are in a hospital and why you nor any of your friends answered when they called," he stated sternly still holding the glare toward her, rolling her eyes she leaned back onto her pillow.

"Look Sesshomaru it's none of your business anymore what goes on in my life anymore so why are you here?" she stated giving him a small glare of her own, she heard his growl and ignored it. He couldn't scare her and he knew it that's why he was getting so riled up,he no longer had control over Rin and he wasn't happy with it at all. Rin smirked at him knowing that she was pissing him off and she was loving every minute of it, she had warned him years ago that he would pay and she never breaks a promise. While she was having her own little party in her head she hadn't noticed when he crossed the room, she finally noticed once he had his hands gripping on her arms. Shock rang across her face as she struggled to get free from his iron grip.

"You will not speak to your Lord that way," he barked at her, his eyes starting to tint red. Rins struggled stopped as she looked at him in disbelief, who was he to tell her what to say and what not to say. Anger flared in her eyes, sending a minor shock through her arms she had finally gotten him off of her.

"You are no longer my Lord Sesshomaru, you should know that and you sure as hell need to except it," she hissed at him, just as he was about to speak the door opened to reveal a confused Bankotsu holding a vase full of flowers and a small present. Sesshomaru let out a growl as he pushed past him and into the hall,Rin was still pissed but felt better now that she could see Bankotsu. He walked into the room with his normal crooked grin and handed her the flowers. Rin smiled and took them she also blushed when he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"So how's my girl doing, you had everyone so worried about you," he said sitting in the chair next to her bed, nodding her head at him she placed the flowers on the table next to her.

"I'm ok just a bit tired and all," she replied smiling back at him. He sat staring at her, blushing some more she started playing with her hair.

"What silly your freaky me out a little." she blurted out giving him a nervous smile, he just chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry love it's just you still look so beautiful even after being out cold for five days straight," he stated grabbing hold of her hand,Rins heart swelled she has never met such a sweet man in her life and she was starting to see what Kagura meant by moving on and finding someone better. Smiling she leaned over to give him a kiss when a little red head popped up between them, looking down she saw Shippo staring at her with innocent eyes. Rin and Bankotsu both looked at each other before sharing a laugh with the confused child.

Meanwhile

Kagome was busy walking around playing with her daughter trying her best to ignore Inuyasha at the moment. He was starting to really irked her nerves with his ranting on how he was stuck with Inume for five days and so on and she was just about fed up.

"Hunny why don't you go and see how auntie Rin is," she said to her daughter watching as the child's face lit up, nodding her head she jumped down from her mothers hip and ran back into Rin's room. Just as Inume left Kagome turned to glare at the one person that was annoying the hell out of her right now. Inuyasha stood his ground and returned the glare.

"What the fuck is your problem?" asked Kagome placing her hands on her hips.

"The hell you mean what is my problem? You know damn well what my problem is," he snapped at her,she just rolled her eyes.

"Yes your problem is that your such an egotistic jerk that you can't look after our daughter for five days without complaining," she snapped back, Inuyasha could feel his control slip a little.

"No bitch my problem is that I get some strange frantic call from you five nights ago asking if our daughter could stay with me a couple of days, and then after that you stopped returning my calls!" he yelled at her, Kagome sighed out of frustration rubbing her temples.

"Listen I told your ass that I would not be able to talk to you for a while, I had let you know that I might be unreachable for a few days, which is why I told 'our' daughter that I loved her and to be good for her 'daddy'," she stated trying to calm down as much as she could. The last thing they needed was for the press to find out that Rin was in the hospital and that Inuyasha and herself had a fight in that same hospital. It was bad enough that they knew something big happened at her house and she wasn't trying to give them anything else to write about. Growling Inuyasha flopped down into the chair closest to him,knowing that he had lost the fight. Kagome ignored the glare he was giving her to also sit down, she was not feeling a hundred percent and she didn't need to have one of her panic attacks. It was bad enough that she was already in bad shape but now Rin needed to rest up to bring her health back up. Closing her eyes she leaned back trying so hard to block out everything that was happening to decrease her chances of an attack. She could feel his golden gaze on her but she didn't care, Kagome was to worn out to fight with him anymore and he knew it. Just when he was about to speak to her another voice beat him to it.

"Kagome?"

She opened her eyes at the man now standing in front of her, giving him a small smile she laid her head back down. The man sat down on the other side of her and brushed her hair softly.

"My Kami Kagome you and Rin had me so worried ," he stated while still petting her head softly, she kept a calm smile on her face as her head ache was slowly dying away.

"I'm ok now and so is Rin Byakuya,thanks for coming." she said softly to him and he smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. Inuyasha was sitting in total shock, he honestly hadn't think this was the man she had been on a date with. As Kagome drifted off into sleep Byakuya looked up and smirked at Inuyasha.

"It's been a long time old friend," he stated smoothly at him, Inuyasha began to growl.

A/N; Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late but it was really hard to figure out where I wanted to go next with this story so I just hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. I also want to thank all of you that are still with me on this story, so THANKS YOU GUYS! So until next time my readers!


	22. Chapter 22

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers!

I don't own Inuyasha in any way,shape, or form. But I do own the story line!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22;

Inuyasha sat growling at Byakuya as he cutinued to pet Kagomes hair, helping her fall deeper and deeper into sleep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he barked at him trying to control his demoon. Byakuya just smirked at him.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to see me after all these years man. I mean we were bestfriends back in college, well that was until you turned your back on Kagome." he stated with a smug look on his face. Inuyasha was just about to snap when Sesshomaru walked up next to him. Sesshomaru glared at the man who was sitting with Kagome's head in his lap and growled at Inuyasha.

"You need to control yourself," growled Sesshomaru in Inu to his younger brother, he could see Inuyasha's eyes starting to bleed red.

"Jackass is touching mate, must do something." Inuyasha growled back at his brother trying to keep hold what little control he had left over his demon. Sessohmaru shook his head at his brother grabbing him and walking away. Byakuya smirked in their direction and went back to stroking Kagome's hair with a soft smile on his face.

"I wont lose you to him this time Kags, I promise." he whispered lightly to himself, he heard her sigh happily in her sleep.

Inuyasha was dragged outside by Sesshomaru, he had to get himself under control before he went back in there and tried to kill Byakuya. It took a few deep breaths and a few punches to the side of the building to finally calm his demon enough to let him back into control.

"Why the hell did it have to be that ass that she's dating?" he ground out between clench teeth, Sesshomaru just sat completely still, thinking back on his own slip of sanity he had with Rin. He had never once lost it like that around her so he was not happy with himself right now.

'This is something that really needs to be taken care of.', he thought to himself as he watched his younger brother stomp around and rant on about something only Kamis knows.

Back in the hospital

Ayame was texting on her cell phone while waiting to go in to check on Rin, but she knew she wouldn't need much checking on since her 'love' was here but it was good to check. She didn't know why but she felt like he just wasn't right for Rin,but who was she to judge considering she was nameless half the time. Sighing she leaned on the wall I guess that was mostly her fault since she drove away every man that would show even the slightest interest in her. Maybe it was because she was hurt or even broken on the inside, she wasn't sure but what she was sure of was that she was sick of being lonely. All her friends seemed to have moved on why can't she? Rin had Banktosu, Kagome had Byakuya, Sango had Chad and even Kagura had started dating this rich lawyer a couple of months ago. She was tired of being alone,and it was about time she got over that jerk Koga anyway. In all truth Ayame never thought she'd fall for someone like him or end up getting pregnant and then losing the baby, but fate has a strange way of telling you to get over things and she was struggling big time. Shaking her head she closed her cell, now was not the time to feeling bad for herself, now was the time to finally move on with her life. Just as she turned around she was knocked to the ground along with the person she had run down.

"Oh my Kami I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she quickly spat out trying to get her self off of the person currently under neath her. She froze when she saw one of the most gorgeous men staring up at her.

"No it was my fault I was way to focused on my charts and not watching where I was heading," he stated as they both got off the floor,Ayame continued to stare at him in all his sexiness.

"Are you okay Miss..?" he questioned taking her hand, Ayame blush in embarrassment and nodded her head.

"Um..I'm ok and sorry once again for knocking you down." she said leaving her hand in his, he chuckled sending chills down her spine and smiled at her.

"No Miss I was all my fault, and I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience." he spoke while gently letting go of her hand and bending to grab his chart that had fallen forgotten on the floor. She quickly fixed her hair before he stood back up. As he checked over his chart she had the quick chance to look him over again he was a wolf demon that much she could tell, plus his beautiful white hair and blue eyes. She could have sworn she had met him before, but her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed he was talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry what were you saying." she asked while blushing once more at his chuckle.

"I was asking if I could possibly take you out to dinner," he stated once more, her heart fluttered at his request. Nodding her head she wrote down her name and number and handed it to him.

"Ayame, that name sounds so familiar? You wouldn't happen to be Ayame Tokki would you?" he asked, shocked slightly she answered.

"Yes,have we met before?" she asked confused. She saw a huge smile grow on his face.

"It's me Kai from middle school," he stated smiling big at her, it only took her a few minutes before she remembered him.

"No way Kai Oyami! We haven't seen each other in forever best friend," she said hugging him, he was her bestfriend before she had met and started dating Koga. After her and Koga started dating she had stopped talking to him because Koga hadn't liked other males around her.

"I know! I'm so glad that we've met again May I missed you so much after middle school," he said holding onto her hands, she smiled at him she had missed him too. They were literally inseparable when they where younger, she's known him since they were cubs. Ayame was so lost in her own conversation that she hadn't noticed Koga further down the hall.

"So Ayame how about we grab dinner later and catch up," he offered as they walked down the hall arms locked and everything, she giggled at him and playfully smacked his arm.

"Do you even need to ask." she answered laughing with him as they past a shocked Koga un noticed. Kai and Ayame said their goodbyes as he had a patient to check on and they went their separate ways. Smiling she turned around and skipped, yes skipped back to Rins room to check on her and Banktosu. Koga watched as she skipped by him and stood there in shock and confusion. Once Ayame got back to the room she saw Banktosu leaving with a jumping Shippo in his arms, she smiled at them on her way in. Rin was watching some lame ass show on the TV and perked up once she saw her friend.

"Oh thank Kami someone to talk to, it's been 5 minutes and I'm already going star crazy," she stated smiling at her friend, but she noticed that Ayame seemed to be in her own little world. Smirking Rin sat up a little and pulled on her friends short hair to grab her attention.

"Ow Rin what the hell," she pouted at her laughing friend.

"I'm sorry May may but you were off in your own little dream world, what where you thinking about anyway?The last time I saw you with that look was when you where dreaming about your prince charming." she stated laying back down in her hospital bed.

"It's nothing just this...guy I guess." Ayae stated blushing a little when her friend gave her a knowing look with a huge smile n her face.

"Oh my Kami hold on we can't talk dirt until everyone else is here,they all need to here this." Rin said excitedly. Ayame rolled her eyes but smiled at her.

"Fine you wait here I'll go round up the group," she laughed making her way out of the room to go search for their other friends.

'Maybe there is hope for me,' she thought to herself as she walked down the hall.

A/N; Hello to all my lovely readers who are still with me on this story! It's little old me back again I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter up here. I was trying to make it longer but I'm so backup with schooling and looking for a job plus my other stories on here so I might not be able to post all that often but I will still be uploading don't you worry about that. But anyway I want to than you guys for you to favorite of this story and your reviews it really puts a smile on my face :). So there will be a new chapter up soon I hope but it will be put up within the next two months. As for my other stories I will be posting chapters soon, well that's it for now so until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers!

I don't own Inuyasha in any way,shape, or form. But I do own the story line!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 23;

After Ayame had gotten to the girls and they had an hour to gossip and such then everybody decided it was time to go home. Rin had to stay another night just be sure that she was fine much to her dismay but Shippo and Banktosu decided to stay the night with her making her feel much better. The whole time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were deathly silent as Inuyasha took every chance he had to glare at Byakuya and the same goes for Sesshomaru to Banktosu. Ayame on the other hand felt more lively as she text her old best friend the rest of the night which caused unknown jealously from Koga who refused to acknowledge the new budding relationship. Miroku spent time trying to grope Sango any chance he got and the other half of the time on the phone with his divorce lawyer. But the night ended fast and the next day came with beautiful weather, which Rin was happy for. She was finally aloud to go home and 'rest', but she knew she had work to do with their up coming concert and everything so instead she decided to take a hot bath while Banktosu was out with her little man today. Rin smiled at the memory, she was so happy that her baby boy liked her boyfriend it warmed her heart. Her smile dropped when she looked down at the scare that was now across her stomach, China had given a pretty good fight but in the end she had won. Then the bitch had the nerve to want to sue her, like she was the reason this whole mess got start, rolling her eyes Rin decided to get out she was no longer in the mood for a long bath. After a quick shower she dressed her self in a pair of yoga pants and a tank, maybe she should do some cleaning considering her house was still a big mess. Well the walls, rooms, and doors where fixed but there was still a lot of work to be done.

'Great now I have to use my vacation money to clean up this mess' she thought as she went around picking up anything that she deemed dangerous for children. Mostly broken glass that the cleaners forgot to pick up and some sharp wood pieces.

'Lazy ass cleaners, what's the point of even hiring them in the first place.' Rin thought as she continued with her cleaning. Thinking over all that happen she was feeling pretty good about herself. She had finally put that bitch in her place, and she had a great guy, two in fact. Her little Shippo and Banktosu have been trying their best to take care of her but she wasn't having that. She even went as far as lying about her menstrual cramps to get them to leave her alone for a bit. She loved them yes, but even she needed some alone time. Rin smiled at the thought as she just went back to cleaning.

'Tomorrows going to be a long day'

With Sango

Sango had woken up this morning by her doorbell rings, and she was just about ready to ring who ever was at the door's neck she was shocked to see a flower delivery for her. Smiling softly she looked over the card.

'Hello my love, I know that your probably sleeping but good morning anyway. I was wondering if we could have lunch today my love? If yes give me a call darling, oh and one more thing. Tell Rin I hope she gets better for me. 3

~ Love Chad.

She smiled and smelled the roses in her hand, Chad could be so sweet most of the time. She loved that about him, how it was always about others instead of himself. Just like with her he would always make sure she was fine before going on and doing something, Sango blushed slightly at the memeory at their fiirst night together. He ay be a kind man but he was a hella' good in te bedroom which she also loved about him. At first she just dated around to keep her mind off Miroku, but ever since she aloud Chad closer to her she could really see the potenial in their relationship. Sighing she looked at the clock it was still a bit early since she didn't have work and she liked to sleep in but she was up now and she just had to do somethign.

'A trip to the gym might be nice, maybe Ayame would liek to go,' she thought dialing her phone waitng for her friend to pick up, after the secound rings she heard Ayame.

"Yes my darling," Ayame joked into her cell while brushing her hair, she heard Sango snicker on the other end.

"Hey MayMay, you wanna go to the gym for a few hours with me?" Sango questioend looking through her closet for something to wear.

"Sure San i need to move, i got up way to early today," Ayame stated placing her brush down on her dresser.

"Great pick you up in ten," Sango stated before hanging up and proceeding to go take hr shower, just as she was about to get in there was a knock at her door. Smiling she made her way thinking it was another suprise from Chad. But how wrong was she, standing at her front door was Sakura her ex bestfriend who was now married to Miroku. The shock clearly showed on her face as Sakura stared back at her.

"Um what the hell do you want?" she asked finally coming to her senses, Sakura smiled nervously. Sighing she stepped aside to let her in, slowly Sakura nade her way in the house.

"Ok so out with it woman i don't have all day," she snapped sitting on the couch from across her, looking her over Sango could tell she was upset. She'd known the girl for years, they grew up together, which is why it was a big ass blow to her heart to find out she was the main one fucking her man behind her back.

"Sango, i've messed up big time." she started wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. Rolling her eeyes Sango pat her on the hand lightly, she wasn't that much of a cold hearted bitch.

"Ok well i don't really understand why you chose to tell me?" she stated truely confused, why would her ex-bestfriend come to her knowing what their relationship was like. She wasn't a cold hearted woman but she sure as hell wasn't going to help the bitch that stole her everything from her. Sakura sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"Because your the only one who really knows how to deal with Miroku. Where else i would go? Even though we aren't friends anymore i know you still care about him and want the best for him, that's why i need your help." she stated with pleading eyes, Sango rolled hers trying so hard not to hurt the woman sitting in front of her.

"I still don't thin-,"

"I'M PREGNATE!", Sango was cut off by her screaming. She looked Sakura in the eyes trying so hard to hide her own emotions.

"Is it his?" she whispered, Sakura nodded slowly. Sango stood and grabbed Sakuras arm, not to ruogh but just rough enough so that she knew she wanted her to leave.

"I think you should leave." she stated calmly after walking her to the door.

"But Sango what am i supposed to do, i don't want to be a mother." Sakura cried holding herself.

"Well you should have thoguht about that before you went on fuckign my man. This is something you need to talk to him about, not his ex-lover." she stated sternly gently pushing her out her door. After making sure Sakura was gone Sango went to take her shower. She was ten minutes late to pick up Ayame and she really did not want to deal with old feelings right now.

'How could Sakura be pregnate?' she thought sadly as she slowly showerd trying hard not let the tears fall from her eyes.

'That should have been me and our baby.' Sango thoguht as she finally gave in and let the tears fall. After ten minutes she wiped her eyes, she was not going to let this effect her this tiem. Sakura had ruiend her life once and dhse wasn't about to let that happen again she had fianlly found a man that could possibly be theone and she was goign to make sure that she lived the life she desirved and no one was going to stop her. Sango exited her shower and quickly dressed for the gyma dn texting Ayame she was on her way, this was just something she had to share with Kagoem and the girls. For the first time in her life she felt like she wasn't strong enough too deal with somethign alone, but this time she had real friends to help her out of this. And wiht that thought secured tightly in her mind she was out the door. It took her less then 5 minutes to get Ayame and then they headed to the gym.

"What's tthe matter hun your aura is all off?" asked Ayame, sighing she turned into te gym parking lot.

"Sakura came to vist me before i came to get you." she stated calmly, Sango didn't have to look over to know that her frined was shocked as hell.

"The fuck you mean she came and visted you?" Ayame said still shocked.

"I mena excatly that, she came to my home crying. Sakura said she fucked up and that she was pregneat." she stated unbuckling her seat belt as they both exited her car.

"Oh hell no she's fuckign pregers too! This bitch got balls to come to your mother fuckign house and try and get your help." she stated obvisly pissed that the bitch would try somethign like this.

"I know, now i'm no bitch but she has crossed the line for the last time. I don't have time to deal with her and her problems when i've got problems of my own." she spoke showing their ID's to the security guard they went in.

"Oh hell no, this shit has to be delt with." stated Ayame setting herself up on the tredmill next to Sango. Sango just nodded in resopnse as they both put their music on and started working it to the beat.

A/N; Hello all my lovely readers! I am so sorry thatthis chapter is so late but i'm tryign really hard to get all my chapters up soon for all my stories. I am currently almost done the next chapter for my Naruto story so look out for :). Anyway sorry nothign really going on in this chapter but i promise the next chapter will be the concert so you guys can finally hear some of the songs i picked. I made a few adjustments since their was newer music that came out and i wanted to pjut it in this story so i just hope you guys liked it and will like the next chapter as well. Until next time my readers!


	24. Important note!

Important note!

Hello everyone! It's me again, now I know you probably thought this to be a new chapter but I'm sorry to say it's not. I do however have a chapter typed up but before I post it I want to get your opinions on where the story is going. Now I was going to have the girls end their need for revenge with in the next few chapters OR I could keep up their revenge for a few more chapters before they all come together in the end. Now I have it planned out for the story to work out for either way but I wanted to see what you my lovely readers wanted to see happen. So let's take a vote on it and let me know what you guys want to see happen. And don't worry either way they all end up together :) so let me know guys! Until next time!


	25. Chapter 24

I do not own Inuyasha! I only own the story line :)!

Enjoy the chapter~

Chapter 24;

Sango was not so sure of what to do anymore. What was she to do when the man she still loved was going to have a baby with another while she was still in the progress of their plan. Shaking her head she needed a drink and she needed it now. Walking over to her liquor cabinet she pour a small glass of wine to help her relax before she had to go out to lunch with Kagome. Sighing she walked to her room to ready herself, she could not understand why all this started happening now when she finally had Miroku right where she wanted him. Now this baby was going to complicate things and she was not so sure about the plan anymore. Shaking her head she could not let Sakura get in the way of things, beside how did she know that Sakura was really pregnant anyway? She did not, so why worry about something until you know its true. Taking a big breath she gulped down her wine and went to take a shower, she had to know what the girls thought of the situation.

Kagome was reading herself for her lunch date with Sango since the girls all had a dinner date with Kagura tonight and they would be discussing some important things. She glanced at the clock and wondered where Inuyasha was, he was already five minutes late to pick up Inume and truthfully she was starting to worry,last time he was late Inume believed he was not coming. No matter how many times Kagome told her he would be there. Sighing she walked back into her to grab her cell. Dialing the number that has become so familiar she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" answered a female voice, Kagome looked at her cell confused.

"Hello is Inuyasha there?" Kagome asked, she heard the girl growl slightly.

"And what do you want with my Yashie Boo?" stated the woman, she rolled her eyes at the girls rudeness.

'Fine she want to play it like that.'

"I want him to come pick up his daughter, like he promised he would do." she snapped impationatly at the girl. She was obviously demon therefore very possessive over him.

'I can understand that but not every woman that calls him will be one of his whore's.' she thought but had to re think that.

'Okay maybe just me. I am just the mother of his child.' sighing she waited for the girl to reply. She heard a small sigh of relief? Or she hoped so she was not in the mood for this shit.

"Oh so you are Kagome! Inu's baby momma!" she spoke excitedly, Kagome could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

'Who the hell she thinks she calling baby momma!' she thought trying to keep herself calm.

"I am the mother of his child yes. Might I ask who you are?" she corrected her not caring if she found it rude. She was nobodies baby momma. A baby momma made big ass deals about every little thing and couldn't do a damn thing on her own, Kagome could and would do everything on her own. Sure him seeing other people bothered her a little but she was sure that was just because of the slim chance that she still had feelings for him. I mean he was single, plus baby mommas make scenes and cry about everything and try to ruin the happiness he may have found with another. Kagome was trying to get him to see he was wrong and wanted him to love her but she would never really get in the way of a relationship. Mostly because she has class, which most baby mommas do not.

"Oh I am so sorry, I'm Nami! Inu bear's girlfriend/lover, however you want to see it from your point of view." she stated bluntly in a weird over active way. Before Kagome could give the girl a piece of her mind the door bell rang, taking a deep breath she ignored the babbling girl on the line to answer and was both glad but pissed to see Inuyasha standing there as if he has done nothing wrong. Ok maybe not right now but he should know what she means. Glaring at him slightly, she stepped aside to let him in and handed him the phone.

"Who's this wench?" he asked taking the phone cautiously.

'Apperently your girlfriend/ lover." Kagome stated shortly while walking up stairs to get Inume. She stopped half way up the stairs and looked at him.

"I want that girl of my cell in five minutes or there will be problems." she said returning to her walk up the stairs earning her a mumbled "Whatever wench". Rolling her eyes she made it to Inume's room to see her staring out the window in boredom.

"Sweetie your daddy's here to pick you up," she spoke softly to her angle and smiled once she saw her face light up with glee.

"Yay daddy's here!" she screamed running down stairs forgetting her bag. Shaking her head she grabbed her daughters bag smiling at her happiness. The smile faulted once she saw Inume in her fathers arms. She was happy her daughter could have this relationship with her father, she just wish it did not fill her with such a need for a family with the man. And not just the I had your daughter so you have to be a family with me kind of family. She wanted a real one with him, you know married for years and having more kids. Just being together through the good and bad. She sighed going to get Inume's coat not noticing they heard her.

"What wrong mommy?" asked Inume, Kagome looked up a little surprised but hid it quick with a smile.

"Oh nothing honey mommy's just tired is all." she explained helping her daughter into her coat. Inume tilted her head to the side looking just to cute for her mother and she just could not help but feel a little better. She might not have a family with the man she still loved but she did have a little girl who made her world complete.

"Daddy give mommy hug, make her feel better." smiled Inume as she turned to her father who held the same shock as her mother.

"Umm Princess I do not think mommy needs a hug , maybe she just needs a nap." Inuyasha spoke quickly. Inume frowned, oh how Inuyasha hated to see her frown.

"Ok just a quick one," he stated walking over to Kagome who was just coming out of her shock, only to be pulled into Inuyasha. She blushed when he head made contact with his shoulder, something she had not done in years.

'Why is it that only you can do these things to me?' she thought breaking away from him slowly not daring to look him in the eyes, she was sure he could hear her heart beating at the speed of light right now and she really did not want hear his smart comments right now.

"Ok mommy's all better, now you two go have fun ok honey." Kagome spoke hugging her daughter and placing a kiss on her forehead. Inume giggled and then ran to her father.

"Daddy too!" she screamed jumping into her fathers arms. He just caught her trying to hide his shock. He heard Kagome sigh and then felt her lips on his cheek. His head snapped to the side to see she was not even looking at him.

"There, now off with you two," she said smiling as Inume jumped down and dragged her father out the front door before he could even say leaned against her front door.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought going to finish getting ready to go out with Sango.

With Ayame

Ayame was happy in her work getting herself ready for her own little lunch date with Kai today. It was nice to go to dinner and catch up but he had asked her on a real lunch date as in he's seeing her as a potential girlfriend. Smiling at herself she stood to dress her self when she heard a knock at her door. Groaning she stomped over to the door, who would be so stupid as to intrude on her hour long ritual to ready herself for her new hot man. Without even thinking she swung the front door open to come face to face with Koga. Shock showed on both their faces. Kogas because Ayame was in nothing but a tiny sheer robe and Ayame because she wasn't expecting him to come to her home. She snapped out of thought once she noticed his eyes roam her body, feeling a familiar blush creep up she slammed the door and grabbed her longer robe. Clearing her throat she re-opened the door to a frowning Koga.

"You need something?" she stated tying her best to act uncaring, raising a brow he looked at her.

"Yea just wanted to make sure we were still on for practice for tonight?" he questioned smelling the air. He could smell her best body wash which she only wore when she was going out somewhere special and then there was the smell of her favorite perfume in the air.

"Yea sure why not is that it?" she questioned crossing her arms. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yea I guess, what's with all the fancy smells going on in there. You got a date or something?" he spoke sending her a displeased glare. Rolling her eyes she glared back.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I do and I was almost done getting ready until you interrupted me. You could have just text me you know." she snapped at him.

"Yea what ever woman, let me guess it's with that loser doctor." he stated cocky, Ayames face redden in anger.

"He is not a loser for your information he's a very sweet and kind man. Who might I add makes more then you will in your entire life." she said poking him in the chest, causing him to chuckle.

"Like the little punk is better then me, not that I care he can have you. I've had my fun." he stated chuckling darkly. She didn't know what to say to that, but she did know she wasn't going to take that fro him.

"You know you're right he can have me because unlike you he knows how to treat a woman. Something you'd no nothing about." she hissed slamming the door in his face before he could rebuttal. She could hear him banging on her door and cursing at her but she didn't care. Now she really wanted him to pay and she would make sure he'd pay big time.

The day had past and nobody was really ready for the next day that awaited them. The day of the of the girls welcome concert, it was going to be a very long day. They had this concert then in a few weeks they would be having a collaboration concert with Heartbreakers. All the fans where ready for this to happen, but the groups weren't.

A/n: Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, just know this wasn't how I originally wanted this chapter to be but since I've been having problems with my laptop again :/ I almost lost this chapter. Everything was scrambled, I'm not good at un scrambling things so I hope it went okay anyway. Now the next chapter will be the girls concert and I'll try to add in some more Kikiyo revenge and f course can't skip out on punishing the boys! And before I forget HAPPY NEW YEAR! Since this is a new year and I have nothing to do for a while since I'm still getting my college stuff worked out and all I'll have more time to write and possibly update! Until next time readers!


	26. Chapter 25

Hell's Lover vs. Heartbreakers!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I use in my stories. But I do own the story line!

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter: 25

Everyone decided they wanted to grab a quick breakfast since they still had some time before practice and then the concert. This was going to be different then the 'Finding Stars' event, it was a real concert where all of their real fans would be lined up to get in and watch the show. Kagome could already feel the stress working its way into her shoulders and her back, she just hoped she would feel better later tonight. Yawning as she went to wake up her overly hyper daughter, her mind couldn't help but wonder what happened the day before. It was stupid to think about. It wasn't like it was a real kiss it was just a stupid one on the cheek. Besides she was almost sure Inuyasha felt nothing from it anyway so why should she? Groaning she cracked open Inumes door and peaked in, a little surprised that her daughter was still sleeping when she's normal up at four am. Smiling she walked gracefully into the room and over to sit on the bed. For the next five minutes she pet her daughters ears and hair humming a soft tune. It didn't take long for Inume to stir from her sleep. Chuckling at her Kagome thought back on when Inuyasha brought her home last night. She was so tired she fell a sleep on the car ride home, it was an awkward goodbye between the parents but that was to be expected. Little golden eyes popped open to stare at her mother with a tiny smile. She smiled back placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Time to get up Honey. We're supposed to meet your aunties at 'Tastiest Cafe' for breakfast." she spoke softly resuming the petting of her ears. Giggling she nodded her head at her mother then rolled over to get out of bed. After a quick shower and bath the to where just about ready to leave.

"Okay so auntie Rin and Shippo are already there, aunties Sango and Ayame are on their way now. So we should get going angel." Kagome said checking her purse once more before they left.

"Is daddy going?" Inume questioned after putting on her coat, she noticed her mothers movements slowed.

"No honey it's just going to be the girls plus Shippo this morning." she stated looking to her daughter.

"But don't worry you'll get to spend almost all night with the both of us since mommy has a huge concert tonight. Then we can all go out for dinner." she spoke with a hint of humor in her voice. She knew Inume loved to see her on stage dancing and singing. Her daughters face lit up with excitement while she danced around.

"Yay I get to see mommy in more pretty clothes," she sang hopping in place, earning her a chuckle from her mother.

"Yes clothing you wont be wearing for a long, long time young lady." she joked picking her up. Checking her watch she remembered that she forgot to take her pills. Placing Inume down she went to her get them.

"Hold on honey, mommy forgot to take her medicine." she stated grabbing them real quick from her cabinet then taking them with water. Inume made a face at her mother.

"Mommy why do you have to take the nasty things?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Because they make mommy's pain go away." she answered placing the pills in her bag and turning to her daughter.

"Are you in pain because daddy's with another lady?" Inume asked tilting her head. Shock took over Kagomes face.

"Why would you think that honey?" Kagome spoke softly sitting down next to her. Shrugging Inume looked to her mother.

"Because uncle Miroku said when you love someone and they are with someone else it hurts. Isn't that why you're in pain? You do love daddy don't you mommy?" Inume questioned tilting her ahead at her mother. Sighing Kagome rubbed her temples.

"Sweetie of course I love your daddy but sometimes it's a different kind of love. Like mommy loves you because you are apart of me and I'd be lost with out my little girl." she said smiling.

"But for your father he is no longer apart of me there for he can be with who ever he chooses. I do love your father and I'm sure he loves me too just not like normal parents." she said petting her daughter on her head. Inume looked to her mother with a frown.

"But if you two love each other then shouldn't you be together?" Inume questioned further.

"Honey sometimes two people can't be together until things are worked out between the two. Me and your father had a ruff past together so we're trying to work things out, I'm not saying that we're getting back together because we're not but we are getting along because we both love you and want you to have both your parents. Do you understand?" Kagome spoke holding her daughters hand she was given an unsure nod and a hug. Smiling she picked her daughter up.

"Okay now let's go eat some breakfast!" she shouted excitedly and picked her daughter up to leave. They where the last to arrive at the Cafe, Ayame was already in the middle of a story that clearly pissed her off.

"I'm telling you his ass is mine, I can't wait to move on to the next phase already. Show his ass who's worth it." she stated stabbing at her bacon and eggs. Rin and Sango were a little unsettled since Ayame can become violent very fast and they were not up to dealing with it today.

"Don't worry May May I'm sure we'll be able to move on soon. Kagura said the next part would happen after the concert at the holiday party in a week. " said Sango poking at her own food in front of her, she was still a little shaky about the news she was told.

"Hey girls," Kagome said placing Inume into the chair next to Shippo.

"Hey Kags thank god your here I have some shit to tell you all." spoke Sango putting her fork down before Rin smacked her for using that type of language around the kids.

"Sorry Rin but this is serious, okay well yesterday I got a surprise visit from Sakura." she started.

"Hold on why did you not tell me this yesterday at lunch?" Kagome questioned after ordering her food.

"Kags I needed to tell all of you this and since we were having breakfast I guessed now would be better. She nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Okay, well Sakura came crying to me about how she was pregnant and what not." she said stabbing into her plate so hard you could hear it crack. Rin chocked on her juice and Ayame dropped her fork and so did Kagome. Calmly Rin and Kagome covered their children's ears.

"The fuck you mean that bitch is pregnant?" they questioned not once removing their hands from their ears.

"That's exactly what I mean and exactly what she told me! Like why the hell would I want to know that my ex-bestfriend and my ex-boyfriend are going to have a baby!?" Sango said clearly irritated by the situation.

"Well think about it like this, we're not even sure the baby is Mirokus' right. We all know how much of a slut that girl is, watch it be her lovers baby." stated Ayame sipping here drink trying to calm down their bestfriend, it seemed to relax her a bit and they continued eating.

"Don't worry San after everything in place he'll make a choice and we'll see whose baby it really is. " said Kagome patting her daughters head to calm her confused look.

"You guys are right, I'm still a little unsure of the plan but I think this is just what he needs." Sango said going back to eating. Breakfast went on with out anymore problems, they knew they had to get ready for tonight and they didn't have time to get distracted by anything.

With the guys

Inuyasha and the crew decided to meet at Koga's house to decide on some things, things being Kikiyo and Naraku.

"So what the hell are we going to about that bitch in the first place?" questioned Inuyasha purring him some coffee to wake his self up.

"I may have the solution." stated Sesshomaru while he drank his own cup of coffee. Everyone in the room looked to him waiting for the details.

"Well?" stated Inuyasha who was easily losing his patience and fast. Sesshomaru took his time drinking his coffee before he finally stopped and opened his eyes to look at them.

"Isn't it obvious, we set a trap for the little whore and her spider companion." he spoke in his normal monotone voice. They stayed silent as they thought over the idea, it could possibly work. Next thing everyone broke out in smiles which in turn started to creep Sesshomaru out.

"Enough of the smiles, it is very unsettling." complained Sesshomaru placing his cup down to stand.

"Okay so how do we do this?" asked Miroku also placing his cup down.

"All we need is for someone to get close to them and in the end we can show the world who they really are. Think about it, once they see that Kikiyos and lying bitch and Naraku is a back stabbing man whore no one will want to work with them. They'll lose business, fame, and most importantly money." he explained with a crooked smirk on his face.

"I like it, but who can we get that they'll never suspect?" asked Inuyasha standing next to his brother.

"That is also very simple, well use a spy. I happen to know a few good ones that wont fuck things up." he spoke as if it was nothing.

"Wait you know a few spies?" questioned Koga a little disturbed by this knowledge.

"Yes, now stop interrupting. Here's what we'll do." he stated as he started explaining the plan.

(Sorry guys it's a surprise :P)

Back with the girls

They finished breakfast a few hours ago and have been preparing themselves for practice before the concert. They weren't nervous about the guys and the plan at this point. They had a huge concert and tons of fans to worry about which is much worse then anything the boys could do. Rin was gathering all her stuff for tonight and trying to find Shippos hand held video game when she heard her doorbell. Groaning she stomped to the front door like a child and snatched it opened. A man in a suit with a briefcase stood in front of her.

"May I help you sir?" she asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. The Man looked down on her through his glasses with a glare, it was very obvious he was a full demon. She used to get the same look from Sesshomaru.

"Are you Rin Miko?" he asked (I know guys not that creative but hey what can I do.) once again sending a glare down at her. She just smiled.

"Yes that's me, and you are?" she questioned as to how he knew her name.

"I am Sasuke Tamichi, I am here on be half of my client Miss China Nashi." he spoke with sternness to his voice.

"Client?" Rin stated confused.

"Yes Miss Nashi is suing you for bodily harm and mental stress. Also the fee for her long stay in the hospital." he said handing her a tan folder. Rin was really confused now, this bitch comes into her home, threatens her child and then had the gull to sue her when she lost the fight she clearly started.

"Okay...? Is that all Mr. Tamichi?" she spoke not trying to hide the annoyance in her tone, which caught him off guard.

"That will be all for now human." he spoke discussed that she'd even speak his name. Rin didn't even let him walk away before she slammed the door in his face and turned around fuming.

'Who the hell does that bitch think she is? I have no time for her ass right now!' she thought to herself as she threw the folder down on the table. Calming herself before she returned to her son Rin quickly found what she was looking for so they could leave and meet the girls at the dance hall for practice. Rin made it there in less then ten minutes which was probably because of her mood.

"Hey guys," she said coming in placing Shippo down to go play with Inume.

"What's wrong hun you look like you're ready to kill." stated Ayame after she too placed her things down.

"Nothing just that bitch has the balls to sue me for kicking her ass after she started everything." Rin said taking her jacket off and getting her heels on for practice.

"Okay at some point we have to talk about it but let's try and focus here. Then we can plan her down fall after the concert." stated Kagome patting Rin on the shoulder and giving her a sinister smirk.

"You are right I don't have time for her, let's do this girls," she stated getting her good vibe back, well at least until the concert was over then we'll see what happens.

The girls were hard at work practicing, so hard that the lost track of time until Kagura and the boys came to get them.

"Girls where the hell have you all been, I've been trying to call you for the past two hours." snapped Kagura while she crossed her arms. They all rubbed their heads completely forgetting they put their phones on silent.

"Sorry Kagura we were just doing some final practices before the concert tonight." said Sango. Sighing she smiled at the girls, they were working harder then she's ever seen them work and she was proud.

"Alright I'll let you guys slide this time but we really should be getting to the stadium for the concert and what not. We've only have an hour and a half left before you girls hit the stage." she stated looking at her clock to confirm the time.

"Right let's get going then," spoke Kagome handing Inume to her father after placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Mommy will see you at the concert honey be good for daddy okay?" she said patting her daughter on her head.

"Yes mommy!" Inume screamed holding onto her father. Nodding she said her quick goodbyes and left with the rest of the girls.

"Thanks so much Fluffy for watching my little man for me," stated Rin placing Shippo in Sesshomarus arms. He gave her a confused look, when had he said he'd watch her child for her.

"Be a good boy sweetie, mommy will see you at the concert." she said waving and running to catch up with the rest leaving a very annoyed and confused Inu demon behind. Everyone could see just how long this night was going to be.

Time skip

The concert was about to start in about ten minutes as the girls were rushing to get ready they could hear the crowd screaming for them. Kagome was taking her medicine while also trying to fix Rin's hair. Sango was quickly putting on Ayames makeup while Kagura took care of some last minute details for the show.

"Damn it man we don't have time for your ass to be late, get here in the next five minutes or you're fired!" she screamed into her cell before throwing it into the wall huffing. Everyone shook their head at their manager, knowing how bad her anger issues were.

"You should really stop throwing phones into the wall, it would save you a lot of money by not having to buy a whole bunch of back up ones." stated Rin standing to zip Kagome up. Sighing she plopped down on the couch.

"I know, I know it's just crazy. The light guy is running late and he has five minutes to get here or I will personally fire his ass." she hissed the last part taking out a cigarette. Chuckling at the woman in front of them as they went back to preparing for the show.

"Okay I think we're all ready to go, we should probably start heading out to the stage." spoke Kagome after brushing her teeth. She hated the taste of her medicine but if it would keep her from passing out in the middle of the concert and scaring her daughter again she'd take it. Nodding everyone made their way to the back of the stage and just running into the light guy Ted, who just made it in time. Kagura patted him on the back and congratulated him for not losing his job then told him to get to work right away. There was only three minutes left and they had to hurry.

"Okay girls I'll be watching from the side lines, good luck girls." she said smiling at them warmly, besides her harsh personality she was actually a very warm an caring person. But in her line of business she couldn't show that side. Nodding their heads in understanding returning her warm smile then went to get into place. They could hear the crowd screaming their name and they all smiled.

'Let's do this!' they all thought as the music began to start. Looking to each other they smiled and nodded while walking out into the bright lights.

"Hello Tokyo!"

A/n; Hello there my lovelies! I'm back with another chapter, I'm not sure if this was faster then my last update but I'm trying to update faster for you guys! Anyway, I know I said this chapter was supposed to be the concert but it dragged on longer then I thought it would so I decided to cut the chapter into two. You guys will be able to see their songs in the next chapter :). Until next time my readers!


	27. Chapter 26

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs I used. I just on the story line.

Enjoy!

Chapter 26;

The girls stood proud in the middle of the stage staring out at the crowd that was now screaming their name louder then ever.

"It's such an honor to be here doing a concert for you guys," stated Rin giving a huge smile.

"We just want to thank all of you, because without you this could have never happened for us." spoke Kagome also giving a huge smile.

"Thank you so much for believing in us!" they all scream at once and bowed, just then the beat began to play for their first song.

All; Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating  
>Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating<p>

Kagome; Boy it's now or never  
>Time we got together<br>Been a long time coming, now I need that loving  
>I like the way you tease me<br>But let's just make this easy  
>Put me in control<br>We can switch roles

Sango; And I'll take the lead  
>You're so far behind me<br>You know what I need  
>I'm not gonna stop<p>

Ayame; Whatever the weather  
>We gon' be better together<br>So what's up baby?  
>What about us?<p>

Rin; 'Cos I've been watchin' and waitin'  
>Why don't you give it or take it?<br>So what's up baby?  
>What about us?<p>

All; Watcha doin' to my head? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
>Should be here with me instead! (Na, na, na, na, na, na)<br>What about those words you said? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
>What about us?<br>(What about us?)

All; Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating  
>Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating<p>

Kagome; I love to hear you whisper  
>Take it take it lower<br>Don't be 'fraid to show her, what you freakin' do  
>Cause we can do it nightly<br>You get me excited  
>Now it's my turn (yes it's my turn)<p>

Sango; So give it to me, why are we waiting?  
>I know what you need<br>And I'm not gonna stop

Ayame; Whatever the weather  
>We gon' be better together<br>So what's up baby?  
>What about us?<p>

Rin; 'Cos I've been watchin' and waitin'  
>Why don't you give it or take it?<br>So what's up baby?  
>What about us?<p>

All; Watcha doin' to my head? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
>Should be here with me instead! (Na, na, na, na, na, na)<br>What about those words you said? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
>What about us?<br>(What about us?)

_[Dance break]_

All; 'Cause you've been watchin' me, watching me  
>Yeah wherever I go<br>'Cause you're a criminal, criminal  
>Yeah deep down to the core<br>I know that you ain't seen, you ain't seen  
>Something like this before<br>And you know like I know you should be givin' it up

Ayame; Whatever the weather  
>We gon' be better together<br>So what's up baby?  
>What about us? (What about us? Yeah)<p>

Rin; 'Cause⬧ I've been watchin' and waitin'  
>Why don't you give it or take it?<br>So what's up baby?  
>What about us?<p>

All; Watcha doin' to my head? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
>Should be here with me instead! (Na, na, na, na, na, na)<br>What about those words you said? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
>What about us?<br>(What about us?)

Kagome; Let me take the lead  
>(Na, na, na, na, na, na)<br>You know what I need  
>(Na, na, na, na, na, na) <p>

All; Put my mind at ease  
>And tell me what about us?<br>What about us?

They all struck a pose looking out to the crowd earning a wave of delighted screams.

"Ladies who else out there knows how hard it is to find a good man these days?" asked Sango grinning like a mad woman. The crowd screamed as a response.

"Well we all know how hard it is to find one, you know a good gentlemen." stated Rin smiling wider when she saw the uncomfortable looks on the guys faces from the side seats closest to the stage.

"If you know what we say then you'll love this next one!" screamed Ayame, turning she queued for them to start the next track.

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
>A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find (What) <p>

Sango; Cause most guys just hit it and quit it  
>And then they wonder why most girls just spit it <p>

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

Rin; You're not a lady if you're always on your knees  
>Shouldn't have to beg a gentleman, so please be gentle, please<br>Oh, you're beautiful, oh, I hope you know  
>He over-compensates by buying you fancy cars<br>Just to cover up the fact that he stays out all night in bars  
>If you can't see, then maybe he's not meant to be<p>

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
>A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find (What) <p>

Sango; Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it  
>And then they wonder why most girls just spit it <p>

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

Kagome; You had his baby, so you might got him for now  
>He already had the milk, so why would he go buy the cow?<br>Hop in, your chance is slim especially when I'm lying next to him

Sango; I wouldn't marry him, no, not if I were you  
>Cause if he's been cheating on me, then he'll probably cheat on you<br>Hop in, your chance is slim, especially when, he's lying next to them

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
>A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find, what <p>

Sango; Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it  
>And then they wonder why most girls just spit it <p>

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

Ayame; Don't get me wrong, I know that  
>Most girls ain't perfect angels <p>

Sango; I'll let you taste my rainbow  
>You could at least be faithful<p>

All; A gentleman, with a 9 to 5  
>A real husband so 1999<br>A gentleman, with a 9 to 5  
>A real husband so 1999<p>

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
>A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find (What) <p>

Sango; Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it  
>And then they wonder why most girls just spit it <p>

All; A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

I need a Ryan Gosling, I need a Robert Pattinson  
>Somebody I can take to Mama, I need to find my Obama<p>

Kagome; I need a Jonas Brother and, how about a Denzel Washington?

Ayame; I need a Kellen Lutz, and a Channing Tatum, throw 'em my way, I'll date 'em

Sango; I need a Drake, I need a Ludacris, I need a Weezy, I don't care who he is

Kagome; Heard 'em say I need a Kanye, he ain't a gentleman, but I'll have him anyway

Rin; George Clooney, Lamar Odom, Larry King, I like 'em older

All; All the gentleman from all around the world, holla at me, holla at me, let me be your girl

All; A gentleman, 9 to 5  
>A real husband 1999<br>A gentleman, 9 to 5  
>A real husband 1999<p>

Go go 90s, go go 90s  
>Go go 90s, go go 90s<br>So 1999!  
>1999<br>99  
>So 1999<p>

The crowd screamed louder and they could see the guys very clearly, Kagura made sure of that. It may have been a huge concert but they still had a plan to finish, and hopefully it'll work out like how they wanted. The concert went on with one hit after another until it was time for it to come to a close.

"I hope everyone enjoyed yourself tonight, I know we did. Sadly it's time for it to come to an end." spoke Rin causing a wave of 'nos' and 'awws' to erupt. Smiling she waved to them.

"But don't worry to much about it, we'll be having another concert in a week and a half!" she screamed trying to give their fans something to look forward to.

"And not just any concert, it'll be our collaboration concert with Heartbreakers!" she stated quickly and motion for the crowd to look to her right. The light shined down on the boys and they all smiled and waved, trying to hide their nervousness.

"That's right and I hope all of you would come out and support us." stated Kagome giving her signature soft smile.

"But before you go we have one more song for you guys." said Ayame winking at the fans when she saw excited faces.

"Hit it!" screamed Sango just as the music started.

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Rin; (I don't wanna cry)

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Sango; (Please dry my eyes)

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Ayame; (I'm fallin' down)

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Kagome; (Without you I'm fallin' down)

Kagome; So many memories, I wonder what you do

I'm still like this, thinking you might come back

I'm never like this

I've never been like this

Love is so potent, I must have not sobered up yet

Rin; Fell for your so sweet words

Now alone, I'm falling down I'm falling down

I shouldn't have met you

I didn't know it would turn out like this

Kagome; Are we over this easily?

Why am I eating alone again?

Watching movie alone

Singing alone and I cry and cry

You're gone, regrets are useless

Alone again today

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Sango; I walk alone, watch TV alone

I get drunk alone, cry and cry like this everyday

Love was sweet, under the shade of breakup

I can't fall asleep again tonight

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Ayame; Don't tell me it's over

Hug me, who are you to do this to me

Oh ma boy (Whoo whoo whoo)

I stay up all night crying again

Rin; Fell for your so sweet words

Now alone, I'm falling down I'm falling down

I shouldn't have met you

I didn't know it would turn out like this

Kagome; Are we over this easily?

Why am I eating alone again?

Watching movie alone

Singing alone and I cry and cry

You're gone, regrets are useless

Alone again today

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Sango; I walk alone, watch TV alone

I get drunk alone, cry and cry like this everyday

Love was sweet, under the shade of breakup

I can't fall asleep again tonight

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Ayame; I fell for your frequent cliché lie again

You played with me, who was possessed by your cheap smile

What can I do now? Stuck alone in longing

My heart that you have abandoned feels so hollow, it feels like an abandoned empty street

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Rin; (I don't wanna cry)

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Sango; (Please dry my eyes)

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Ayame; (I'm fallin' down)

All; Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo

Kagome; (Without you I'm fallin' down)

They finished their dance looking out into the sea of fans that were cheering as hard as ever for them. After another quick thank you and some bows they ran off stage and met with Kagura who had a huge grin on her face.

"Ladies that was just perfect! You did such and amazing job, I've never been so proud of any of my bands before. But I sure as hell a proud of you girls." she stated hugging each girl while going on and on about how proud she was.

"Hey I thought we made you proud." stated Koga walking up to them with the rest of the group, plus a few extra people. Snorting she looked to them.

"Please you guys were forever has bins back then, why would that make me proud." she sneered earning a growl from the entire group.

"You just mad 'cuz we dumped your ass for _Naraku_." said Inuyasha who hissed Naraku's name. That didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Yea sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself cupcake. Anyway we have a small after party to get ready for." Kagura stated quickly while ushering the girls to go change. Leaving the guys and their groupies to themselves.

"Keh, whatever." stated Inuyasha who placed his daughter down so she could follow her mother.

"Is everything in position?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru in a hushed tone. He received a nod as an answer.

"Good then the plan can start," muttered Inuyasha while looking back to Kikiyo and Naraku who was oblivious to what was coming.

'Now you're going to get what's coming to you.' he thought glaring at the couple.

/n; Hellloooooo everyoneeeeee! I'm back with the concert chapter! I hoped you liked it, i only put three songs in this chapter because i didn't want it being extremely long. But don't worry their will be more chapters and more concerts, such as their collaboration concert. Speaking of which if you guys have anymore suggestions on songs my ears are wide open to hear them. Jut to let you guys know the songs i used in this chapter where; what about us- the Saturdays, gentlemen-the Saturdays, and Alone- Sistar (English lyrics done by youtuber; StudioSylar, who i must say has a fabulous voice! You guys should check her out! Anyway that's it for now, until next time readers!

P.S. Reviews make me smile, so help a sister out :).


	28. Chapter 27

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I used. I do however own the story line!

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers

Chapter 27;

The concert was a big hit and now everyone was enjoying the small after party before they all retired to do what ever they wanted. Kagome was walking around with Inume on her hip trying to find the young girls father, and finally she found him with his 'girlfriend' and she used that word lightly. Inume smiled brightly as her father came into few, gently Kagome placed her down and watched as she ran to him. The guys had filled the girls in on the plan to deal with Kikiyo and Naraku. Inuyasha bent down to catch her when she jumped at him.

"There's my Princess." he stated kissing the crown of her head, looking to Kagome. Giving a small smile she walked over to them, that's when she noticed his 'girlfriend'.

"Hello, you must be Inu's baby momma." Nami stated sticking her hand out. Kagome could already tell that they would not be getting along any time soon. But not one for being rude she shook her hand anyway.

"I'm Kagome, the mother of his child." she stated curtly and turned to Inuyasha.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked placing her free hand on her hip and taking a sip of her drink. She noticed his eyes narrow at her but didn't care at this point.

"It was alright I guess, who knew you guys had so much talent in you." he stated patting Inume's head. She smiled and snuggled further into her fathers chest, Kagome gave a soft smile at their child.

"Yeah I guess there's a lot you don't know about me." she mumbled not really paying any attention to the conversation they were having. Her mind was focusing on their daughter who seemed to be dosing off a little.

"Yeah, I guess i'm just figuring that out now." he mumbled to himself not knowing she heard. Nami defiantly heard since she like him was a demon. Clearing her throat she placed a hand on his free arm.

"Inu shouldn't we got going it's getting a little boring here." Nami stated batting her eyelashes at him. Inuyasha shrugged at her statement.

"I'd like to spend more time with my daughter, but if you're feeling tired i'm sure i can find someone to drop you off." he said looking past her and at Kagome who was now talking to Byakuya. Narrowing his eyes he had to fight to keep the growls away. He really didn't want to admit he was jealous of his back stabbing ex-friend, but he was. Shaking his head he tried to ignore the couple in front of him, Inuyasha tried hard to put all the blame on his demon. He hoped nobody had noticed his in battle but unfortunately Nami noticed. She was also a dog demon therefore knew something was up with him.

"Inu you okay?" she questioned grabbing his hand, which startled him a bit.

"What? Oh yeah sorry, just uh got some things on my mind is all." he spoke trying to play it off as nothing, no matter how stupid she looked Nami was everything but. She'd get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did, but for now she'd let him have it his way.

"Kay if you say so Inu bear." she said sweetly pecking his cheek, which in turn earned her and look from Inume.

"Eww, nobody should kiss daddy but me." Inume sternly stated, causing Inuyasha to chuckle.

"Of course princess." he stated allowing his daughter to give him a kiss on the other cheek. Nami was trying to hide her annoyance with the child, this wasn't the first time they had really met but still his daughter did not like her. Not that she really cared, all she wanted was Inuyasha. His baby momma could have the child for all she cared, Nami had a life planned out for the two of them and it did not include his daughter or his baby momma drama. With that thought in mind Nami looked over to see Kagome and her date laughing it up as they walked their way.

"Ah Inuyasha, how good it is to see you my friend." stated Byakuya giving a small wave to him, he could tell Inuyasha was trying hard to control himself. Smirking inwardly to himself, soon he'd have everything he'd ever wanted and he'd get rid of his greatest enemy as well. Inume's eyes lit up once she saw him and that was just a plus, I mean having his own child like another man that her mother was dating was a huge deal in the demon community.

"Hi Yaya!" she screamed waving like a mad man at him.

"Hello Numie." he said in a sing songy voice, making sure to use the nick name he's had for her all her life. He felt the spike in demon aura but it was dismissed as soon as it came. Kagome gave a confused look to Inuyasha who in turn ignored her, his main focus is on Byakuya who now held Inume in his arms.

"Did you miss me buddy?" he asked her lifting her into the air, Inume giggled and nodded her head.

"But it's ok daddy's been keeping me company." she stated happily, his smile faltered but didn't leave his face.

"Of course i'm glad you've been enjoying you time with him." Byakuya stated patting her little head before putting her down.

"Hey how about we go get you something to drink kiddo while your parents talk a little." he offered knowing Kagome had something to discuss with him. He wasn't sure what it was but he'd find out sooner or later.

"Okkidokie! She yelled before hugging her moms legs and running away with Byakuya hot on her tail. Kagome smiled as she watched them walk away, a smile which disappeared when she heard a growl.

"What know Inuyasha?" she questioned after feeling his heightened demonic aura.

"You just let him take our daughter?" he said with a slight snapping tone. Rolling her eyes she looked him in the eyes before answering.

"Yes Inuyasha I did, because he's helped with her since she was born. I know I can trust him." she snapped back, not as coldly as she would have liked but it would do. Inuyasha was going to argue but he knew it was true he wasn't there for Inume when she was born. The guilt left as fast as it came when he remembered she was the one who didn't inform him.

"Yea well whose fault is that." he said in a cold tone. He could smell hurt spike in her scent and he regretted.

"I don't want to get into this with you right now. But if you want to know I did try to get in touch with you remember but you thought I was being a desperate ex girlfriend." she finished without missing a beat. He was left speechless.

"Can we just discuss the plan please." she said lowly not looking at him, he nodded even though he knew she wasn't look.

"Nami can you excuse us for a few." he asked taking Kagome's arm gently and leading her away from his confused girlfriend before she could protest.

"Okay so what's this big plan you guys have?" Kagome asked once they were alone together, she heard him sigh.

"You always were one to get straight to business." he mumbled looking downward.

"Seriously Inuyasha." she said pushing him a little. He gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Okay we told you most of it but here's the rest." he started explaining the rest of the plan to her.

With Naraku and Kikiyo

Kikiyo was bored out of her mind at this point she was standing here next to Naraku as he talked business with someone she was sure she'd never met before. Sighing she told him she'd return and left to get herself a drink. On her way there she noticed a very tall handsome man at the bar. He was tall, about 6'2 with long flowing sliver hair, It reminded her of Inuyashas. He also had piercing red eyes like Naraku. She felt a chill run up her spine when their eyes met, she'd never felt anything like it. She was frozen in her spot just staring at him, and he stared back with a slight smirk on his lips. Just as she was about to walk over to him she felt someone grab her hand. Whipping her eyes from the strange man to Naraku who now stood beside her.

" There you are, I thought you were getting something to drink?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"I was, and still am. I just had a slight headache is all." she stated in her normal cold tone.

"Great then let's go get your drink." he stated as he tighten his grip on her hand while pulling her to the bar. Kikiyo had to hold her breath as she stood right next to the mystery man he gave her a side ways glance and a smirk before turning his attention back to his friend.

"What will you have miss?" asked the bartender, Kikiyo let out a shaky breath trying to make sure Naraku didn't notice.

"I'll just take a martini." and with that the bartender got to work making her drink. She wasn't even sure of when Naraku left and if he'd even said anything to her, but now she was looking around for him like an idiot. Her normally natural face held a frown when she didn't find him.

"You friend said he'd be right back after a small meeting." she jumped at hearing the deep voice in her ear and turned to see who it was. Her eyes once again clashed with a deep burning red.

"Oh, thank you." she stated simply taking a seat next to him. The man smiled at her, and she could have sworn there was a small flash of something in his eyes. This man obviously had another motive for talking to her. It was a risky situation on her part, for all she knew he could be a crazed fan. It was a bit dangerous, but what the hell she loved danger. Slowly she placed her hand on his.

"I'm Kikiyo." she stated giving her most dashing smile. The man smiled back, taking her hands in his and placing a small kiss to it.

"I'm Ryukotsusei." he whispered sending chills down her spin, Kikiyo smirked at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No the pleasure is all mine."

A/N; Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed the chapter i'm sorry this one came a bit later the I would have liked but I'll try to update quicker. I actually had this done for a minute but didn't know if I wanted to keep the chapter this way but in the end I just fixed a few things. :) Any way that's it for right now, let me know what you guys think. Reviews are love!


	29. Chapter 28

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I used. I do however own the story line!

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers

Chapter 28;

The night ended as quickly as it started with everyone going out to eat in the end. Kikiyo woke up feeling refreshed that she got to spend the night with Ryukotsusei, she found that he was an excellent lover. Looking at the clock she knew she had to get home before Naraku got back from whatever the hell he was doing. As if she didn't know what, it was obvious he was cheating on her but what was she to do, in reality she needed him. She wasn't making as much money as she would have liked so she needed his. Besides they did have a child together, if only she could have gotten Inuyasha to take her back then her life would be stress free, but no her spell just had to wear off hen he was around. Damn she was mad if she had paid more attention to it then he would have never found out that it wasn't his child. Sighing she turned over to find the other half of the bed empty, and a note on the pillow. Sitting up she grabbed the note to read it over and smiled.

"Dear Kikiyo,

Sorry I had to leave so soon, I had an important meeting to attend to. But I had a wonderful time last night. I'd love it if we could do it again some time soon, if you feel the same then meet at the café on Bicho street at three tomorrow. I'll wait for you darling.

Love, Ryukotsusei."

She smiled, maybe her life would turn out stress free after all. The only thing had to do was get this guy so wrapped up in her that she could get whatever she wanted. She went to take a shower all the while Kikiyo was thinking up a plan to make him hers, then she could kick Naraku to the curb.

"Just you wait Ryukotsusei, you'll fully be mine soon." she whispered to herself.

With Rin

Rin got up bright and early to get a start on this so called case that China had against her. Kagome and Sango where kind enough to take Shippo for the day so she could go lawyer hunting. The day had only began and it was already giving her such a headache, ever where she went nobody wanted to help her. Aberrantly Sasuke was a well know demon lawyer and has never lost a case. What was she going to do, if she couldn't find a great lawyer then there was a huge possibility that she would lose the case and have to pay that bitch all that money. She decided to stop for a late breakfast since she hadn't had anything except a banana this morning. Rin stop at a Wendy's for a quick bite and ended up running into Sesshoumaru who she really didn't want to deal with right now. So she decided to act like she didn't notice him and sat down to eat, but of course he just had to come speak with her.

"Rin." he stated in his normal emotionless voice. She looked up to him with annoyed eyes which interested him. She's never been annoyed with him before so he thought he'd humor her.

"What Fluffy." she asked trying not to show her crestfallen mood. The nickname bothered Sesshoumaru but he didn't say anything.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned taking the seat across from her.

"Other than you inviting yourself to eat with me no." she stated going back to picking at her salad. He looked her over, surely she remembered he could smell such moods and right now he was smelling worry all over her.

"Rin you are obviously worried about something." he stated eating his sandwich, giving her time since he could see the inner battle going on. Finally she gave in.

"Fine if you really want to know, i'm being sued and I can't fined a good lawyer anywhere." she spat trying her hardest not to shed a tear since she knew it was a weakness in his eyes. Sesshoumaru rose a perfect brow at her, to say he was shock was nothing. Who would sue Rin, she was the nicest woman you'd ever meet.

"By who?" he questioned placing his food down.

"By your lover." she snapped again, which once again shocked him.

"Joan is suing you?" he pushed and saw shock on her face.

"Your lover is Joan!" she stated shocked not trying to hide it anymore.

"On and off, is that not who you were speaking of?" he questioned looking at her strangely as she calmed herself down.

"No I was talking about China, I would have never thought you and Joan would be lovers." she spoke looking back down at her food.

"You thought I was still seeing China?" he asked trying to pry a little more information out of her, Rin glanced up and glared at him.

"Well I mean she is the mother of your child and all so why the hell not." she said trying to keep the venom out of her voice, she saw him flinch at the mention of the child and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Sess that was very uncalled for, i'm just so stressed right now. I've been looking up and down for a good lawyer but no one would dare go up against Sasuke." she mumbled at the end. He nodded and then stopped, he remembered that name from some where. Where was it. Then it hit him, when he was younger he always wanted to be a lawyer but in the end gave it up for the life of fame. Sasuke and him went to school together, he could never stand the up tight and overly cocky demon.

"Rin, this Sesshoumaru will help you." he stated and watched as she looked at him with disbelief and her eyes narrowed.

"Why would you help me over her?" she questioned and he closed his eyes.

"Why would I help a woman who claims to have my child after years of being a part, but only now she comes clean. Even if that is my child she is obviously up to something." he stated peeking from under his long lashes to look at her.

"Umm ok then, but why help me?" she said still unsure on his offer. Sesshoumaru stay silent for a moment trying to figure that out himself.

"That is of no importance." he stated sternly and went back to his meal which was finished a few seconds later. Rin was staring at him with both confusion and irritation in her eyes. If he thought she was just going to accept that half-assed answer then he had another thing coming.

"Really Fluffy why are you helping me?" she questioned squinting her eyes at him, he did nothing but stare back at her with a bored expression.

"If you do not wish to accept my help that is fine, but this Sesshoumaru will not explain himself to you little one." he said with an air of arrogance to him, well more then usually. Rin was about to snap back at him but stopped, she really didn't have a choice at this point no one would want to help her as long as she was going up against that Sasuke guy. Sighing in defeat she just nodded.

"Fine, but only because I have no other choice." she mumbled picking up her tray and throwing it out.

"I'll call you with all the details later." she spoke gathering her purse and left leaving him there to his own thoughts. Why did he want to help her? They had nothing more to discuss yet here he was trying to help her out of a tight situation. He was starting to get confused and Sesshoumaru did not like to be confused. After throwing his own trash out he walked to his car when he realized something.

"Why was she so shocked Joan was my lover?" he questioned out aloud as he drove off.

With Sango

Things were starting to get weird for her. At first she was very content on having her many boy toys to fill the void but now it just seemed to annoy her. I mean Chad was a great guy or so she thought. He started getting really possessive over her and started demanding shit from her. Like being with him and only him. Sango had told him what their relationship was from the very beginning and he agreed a 100% that they should only stay fuck buddies and no more. Sure sometimes he treated her like and girlfriend and her the same but she always remembered to set him straight in the end. She sighed and stretched out on her couch trying her hardest to relax. It was a lot harder then it looked, especially with Sakura constantly calling her trying to get her help. She didn't care about the woman obviously but when she heard her start talking about getting an abortion it broke her heart. Why should that child have to die because the parents weren't careful. And besides she was very sure that the baby wasn't even Mirokus but she wouldn't get involved in that, it had nothing to do with her.

Groaning she turned to her side maybe she should talk to Kagome about this. She'd know what to do at a time like this. Just before she was about to call her friend the doorbell went off. Sango groaned again getting up to answer her door. She expected it to be Sakura and not and very angry looking Miroku.

"Umm, hi?" Sango was very confused, he didn't say anything but invited himself in.

"Hey you can't just come into peoples homes you know!" she snapped closing her front door.

"I have something to ask you." he stated in an emotionless voice, she was a bit taken back from his tone but answered anyway.

"Okay then ask so you can leave." she said sitting back down on her couch. He sat across from here on the loveseat.

"Are you the one that told Sakura to get an abortion." he asked with obvious venom in his voice. Sango sat shocked staring at him, was he serious. He should have known her better then that, when they were dating she wanted to start a family of her own and she loved children. Why the hell would he accuse her, shock quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell Miroku." she snapped standing up.

"How could you even ask me something like that!" she snapped again really not believing they were having this conversation in the first place. He didn't seem fazed but her outburst.

"If it wasn't you the how the hell do you explain al the calls between you two." he questioned standing up to face her.

"You are such a dumb ass! She called me I answered once and after that she wouldn't leave me alone!" she yelled pushing him back from her. Miroku stood still not moving.

"Just answer the question Sango tell her to get an abortion." he spoke starting to lose his patience. She stared at him in hat looked like disgust.

"No I did not, I told her that she should talk to you about your child. It had nothing to do with me." she stated turning her back on him.

"Then why would she say you told her to do it, and that I didn't want to have children." he snapped turning her around. Before he could re-act he felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek where she had slapped him.

"Why else would she you jackass! She blamed me because she didn't want you and me to get back together which sure as hell isn't happening!" she yelled at him, she could feel the tears burn at the back of her eyes but refused to let them fall. Miroku stared t her not knowing what to do. He was so fueled on anger after Sakura had told him that he hadn't thought about it. And now here he was accusing the only woman he ever loved. Kami did he feel like an ass.

"Sango i'm sorry I don't know what came over me." he mumbled stepping back from her.

"I don't care just leave, I don't ever want to see your face unless i have to." Sango said pushing him toward the door, and pushed him out before he could even say anymore. So there he stood on the outside of her door hearing her cry because of him, it seriously broke his heart. He'd never get her back now never. That he knew, he also knew that Sakura had to be dealt with and soon. With that last thought he turned got in his car and derived off.

A/N; Hello my readers! Yes it's me and i'm back! I hope your excited, I also hope you enjoyed the chapter. Was it enough drama for you? Well I hope so and there's going to be a lot more in the next few chapters, so stick around to find out! Until next time guys! P.s. don't be shy leave a review and let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 29

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I used. I do however own the story line!

Hells Lover vs. Heartbreakers

Chapter 29;

Sango awoke the next morning feeling unrested. She had spent a good hour filing in the girls on what happened between her and Miroku. It really hurt her that he thought she was capable of saying such horrible things. Another thing she had to see his face in about a half hour. Not wanting t wast anymore time and trying to get this day over with as fast as possible, she finally dragged herself to get ready.

'This day could not end soon enough', she thought making her way to take a shower.

(Kagome)

Kagome didn't feel very well today, especially since she just came from the hospital. She was rushed in last night when her TB started acting up during dinner. She was just lucky her mother and brother where over and was able to take her. And in the end watch Inume for the night, she felt so guilty. Inume was freaking out when her mother started paling and coughing up blood. Just when she thought she had enough problems Sango calls right after she gets her medication into her system to let her know what happened between her and Miroku. It took her, Rin,Ayame, and Kagura and hour to calm her down and try and cacher her up.

After she was finally done with that she had to turn her cell phone off since she wasn't even supposed to be on it in the first place. But the nurse was nice enough to give her that much time but the doctor came in and put an end to it. Apparently it was 'hospital rules', like she didn't know that. She's been in and out of hospitals for two years now of course she knew. So off it went and she charged it. Thinking after her little scare last night that things would get better, oh how wrong she was. As soon as she turned on her cell it was going off with notifications. Back to back until it finally stopped. Kagome was confused on why she had so many and even more confused on why they were all from Inuyasha. Wondering what he could have possibly wanted from her she called back.

{K=Kagome, I=Inuyasha}

Kagome waited for him to pick up and as soon as he did he was rude.

K; Hey Inuyasha.

I; Don't fucking 'hey' me wench!

She looked down at her phone after pulling it from her ear.

K; Woah, what's with the attitude?!

She snapped back.

I; Why the fuck didn't you answer my damn calls and messages! I've been trying to reach you all night!

Kagome sighed already feeling a headache coming.

K; My cell was off, what could you possibly have needed that you were calling so damn much?

I; Did you forget i was supposed to see my daughter last night!

Kagome racked her brain, trying to think of what he could possibly be talking about.

I; Why were you coming by? I thought we agreed you'd get her the next day. She stated still honestly confused as to why he was still snapping at her.

I; The fuck you mean why! She was supposed to stay the night with me and meet my parents! We discussed this right before your ass decided to turn your damn phone off! The fuck is going on with your head wench!?

Her eyes closed as she rubbed her head since she could feel a head ache. She was trying to remember before dinner. Then it hit her, they had talked before she had her attack. Kagome must have forgotten between the attack, the pain, going to the hospital and her medication. The there was that situation with Sango and the girls, no wonder she didn't remember. She felt bad now, how could she have forgotten their conversation? No wonder he was mad , she really forgot. And even with all that was going on she shouldn't have forgotten. She really did owe Inuyasha an apology even if he was being an ass right now. But none the less he still deserved one.

K; Inuyasha, look i am so sorry. I must have forgotten last night with everything that happened.

I; I don't give a damn about your lame ass excuse. Just bring my daughter when you get to the studio.

He snapped right before he hung up. Kagome was both pissed and hurt. It's not like she asked to be sick, or asked to be rushed to the hospital. She would usually wait it out since most of the time it was nothing to serious and she could always bring it up in her next doctors appointment. But her mother insisted she went, okay well more like forced her. She understood he was upset but being a complete asshole and not listening to why wasn't helping at all! Closing her eyes again she tried to calm down. Kagome too a few deep breaths before taking her medication.

'He will not get to me today, i can not afford to be to stressed right now.', she thought as she called her brother to give her a ride to work, since wasn't supposed to drive with her medicine in her system.

(Rin)

Rin decided to leave little Shippo with a sitter for the morning since her and Sesshoumaru would not only be working but also working on her up coming case and court date. Which was coming faster then she had hoped, it was obvious that they were trying to make sure she wasn't ready in time. Though her spirit was a bit down since she called Sesshoumaru this morning to see if he wanted to join her for breakfast and he turned her down. But that wasn't the reason why she was so upset, no the real reason was because she could hear a woman clearly talking to him in the background. Now she knew just because she still loved him didn't give her the right to be upset, but it still hurt like hell. I mean she couldn't be sad when she herself was dating. Well sort of dating Bantoksu. They really haven't been together that long and they sure as hell wasn't having sex, but it didn't stop the pain. She knew Sesshoumaru like the back of her hand and she knew he was sleeping with that woman. She was 100% sure it was Joan considering he told her himself. She gave a long sigh, what right did she have to be upset? None that's what, it's not like they were together. But if the plan works then they probably would end up back together. Hopefully there would be a marriage and a family in their future. Rin gave a small laugh, yeah right Sesshoumaru wasn't the marrying type nor was he the type to give promise rings. And he sure as hell didn't want any children that weren't full blooded demons. Just thinking of him trying to raise a child had her in a fit of giggles, at least she was feeling a bit better. With a smile on her face she parked her car and stepped out. On her way into the building she noticed Sesshoumaru standing by a car, she was about to call out to him when Joan stepped out into her few.

Rin's smile fell and her heart broke more seeing him give her a quick but romantic kiss. Rin just stood there staring blankly at them. The first thing she notice was the ring on Joans finger, it matched the ring that Sesshoumaru often wore around his neck. Further and further her heart fell apart. She didn't even realize they saw her and called her name. She jumped a bit when Joan placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" was her reaction looking at the pair. Joan gave a small smile and she gave a weak one back.

"Oh, I'm sorry i was thinking." she stated trying to act like her normal self, but Sesshoumaru could see it was fake and hallow.

"It's okay Rin, i was just saying good morning. Are you alright?" Joan asked with concern laced in her voice. Rin nodded keeping her fake smile in place.

"Yes, I'm fine just a lot on my mind right now." Rin stated glancing at Sesshoumaru who held his normal passive and stoic face.

"Ah, yes i know you must be worried over your case coming up." Joan added patting her hand making Rin's head snap to her.

"And how do you know about that?" she asked still trying to sound friendly. Joan looked confused.

"Sesshoumaru told me. Didn't he tell you that I'll be helping you guys out?" she said glancing between the two.

"No, he didn't. It must have slipped his mind, since he never mentioned it." she stated clenching her teeth together glaring at the cold hearted dog demon.

"Oh, well i should get going. I know you two have a lot of work to do." she spoke giving Rins hand a quick shake and walking to Sesshoumaru smirking.

"And I'll see you later, i have to thank you for such a lovely gift." she whispered showing him her ring before giving him a quick peck on the lips and getting in her car.

"We should get some coffee and get to know each other when you're not so busy," she told Rin before waving and driving off.

Rin stood angry, embarrassed and hurt. She knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to say anything so she walked into the building in silence. He could feel all the emotions coming from Rin but he didn't care. Well at least he pretended he didn't. No matter what he did he'd always care for her. Not that he'd tell her that. So he just followed in silence, knowing Rin he was about to get an ear full.

(Ayame)

She has had enough of Koga right now. He would not leave her alone! He'd always show up at her apartment, and he send her tons of messages. But the last straw was when he asked her out to dinner. At first she wasn't going to go because of their past and all. But he'd kept bugging her and pleading with her to say yes, so in the end she said yes. Ayame could tell that he was obviously jealous of her new budding relationship, if you could call it that. So she assumed he was going to apologize and insist they work on their own relationship before he lost her for good. But in the end it was a HUGE mistake! The whole time he was talking shit about Kai, and whenever she'd stick up for him or told him to stop talking bad about him he'd call her all kinds of names. His favorite being 'bitch' and 'whore'. She left before their food even got there, but not until after she poured both their glasses of wine on his head and calling him a dumb bastard.

She then proceed to go home and cry. She ignored all calls and texts from Koga. She could just hear Kagura's voice in her head.

'Men don't change easy. You really have to break them for them to learn.'

Kami she wished she had listened and left him alone until she was ready. Now she had to spend all day with him. And she had to sing love songs with hi! Just the thought of that right now made her sick. The sad thing was even after all he's done to her, she still loved hi. Why? She really didn't know. How could anyone love that rude,self centered,dumb,inconsiderate jackass! Ayame rolled her eyes and laid her head on her steering wheel.

"How could i love someone who's such a horrible person?" she whispered to herself as she parked her car. She really needed to talk to the girls about this since she was sure she was going crazy. But she'd wait a bit since Sango also was having a hard time. Looking up she saw Koga flirting with a group of girls.

'Probably some rookies.' she thought.

Rolling her eyes she got out and slammed her car door. Hard enough to scare them but not hard enough to damage her car. It worked since they all jumped and looked at her as she walked by in her four and a half inch heels. Ayame could hear the giggles and the whisperers but decided to ignore them. She especially ignored Koga when he tried to talk to her. Once she ignored him, he mumbbuled a quick 'stuck up bitch' under his breath and followed her into the building.

'Today is going to be a long day.'

A/N; Hello guys i am so sorry i was gone for so long but i am back and i will try to get a few more chapters up. Mostly for 'There's no way that's Hinata' and this story so i'll try. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you did? If you didn't? Jusst remember reviews are love! Until next time!


	31. Update note! Please read!

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have had any updates lately, but I will let you guys know that I'm finishing up the next chapters as we speak. With that being said I just wanted to let you guys know that I will try to upload a chapter every two weeks or so. I got this idea from a reader, so I'd like to thank 'chocolate syrup yum-yum' for giving me the idea. I normally get most of my chapters down in a week or two so I think it will give me enough time to take things slow with my stories but it will also let you guys know when to expect a new chapter. Now I will definitely be doing this for "There's No Way That's Hinata" and "Hells Lover vs Heartbreakers". I will try to come up with an update schedule for "Underground Love" and any other stories I may put up. So expect the next chapter for TNWTH and HLvsHB this week. Until next time readers!


	32. Chapter 30

Hells Lovers vs. Heartbreakers

I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the story line.

I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 30:

Everyone ended up meeting in the main room before everyone split off into twos. Kagura and Naraku being one. She really didn't want to deal with him and his slimy words at the moment. She already had enough on her plate with the girls and the new album that was coming out soon. Not only that but she had a feeling the plan was backfiring on them and she couldn't have that. Kagura sighed taking a seat at her desk, she didn't know how to deal with things anymore. In the beginning all she ever wanted was to get revenge on those bastards that did her wrong. But now her life was going pretty good. She started seeing a lawyer by the name of Hirachi and it was amazing. But more importantly the girls were suffering and that was not apart of the plan, she thought they'd be strong enough for the plan but it turns out two years was just not enough for them to heal. She felt like it was her fault, she shouldn't have thrown them in the ring without making a backup plan. She hadn't thought about all the things that could go wrong. Don't get me wrong she was prepared for Kikiyo letting the papers and gossip channels in on all of their past but she wasn't ready for the situation Sango was in. Closing her eyes she leaned back in her office chair trying hard to relax. That being hard considering the disgusting man sitting across from her. Ever since they met again he's been bugging her about getting back together, even worse he showed up at one of her dates with Hirachi. Maybe things really were getting out of hand, she was finally getting her life together and now her own plan was falling apart. Looking up she sent a glare at Narakus annoying smirk on his face. She knew she had a lot of shit to figure .

(Kagome)

She walked into the room silently as a still heated hanyou followed, she could tell he was still pissed off after their talk but she was to tired to care. She also knew the fact that she left Inume with her family for the morning wasn't helping at all. For a few minutes the sat in silence as she prepared her lyric sheets her laptop for notes. Inuyasha sat across from her glaring. She gave a small sigh.

" If you have something to say then I suggest you say it." She spoke looking up from her papers to look him in the eyes. He snorted.

" Where is my daughter Kagome?" He all but snapped at her, she could already fell another headache coming on.

"She's still with my mother." She answered looking back down at her lyric sheet. He let out a little growl.

"I told you to bring her with you." He barked out, Kagome looked at him with a blank look.

" She had a long night and wasn't feeling to good, so I let her sleep in." She explained calmly, clearly having a hard time focusing.

"Wench you are really starting to piss me off." He ground out scrapping his claws against the coffee table between them.

"She was supposed to be with me the. Maybe she'd be feeling better." He stated glaring harder at her.

"Look! I understand you are upset that I forgot but I had a long night and I myself am not feeling better. Besides what kind of mother would I be if I forced my some what sick two year old out of bed when all she really needs is some rest." Kagome finally snapped back, her head was starting to hurt again and it was even harder to focus on anything.

"What the hell could you have possibly done last night wench?" He asked rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"I was in the fucking hospital okay! Are you happy now?" She said to him slamming her papers down on the table. Inuyasha looked at her shocked, he had no idea.

"Key, well why didn't you just say so!" He said back scratching the back of his head.

"I would have if you had listen to me! But you didn't want to hear my excuses remember!" She added leaning back placing a hand to her head. He smelt the air and he really wasn't liking what he was smelling. She was in pain, a lot of pain and it was mostly because of him. His ears flatten downs bit, he never understood why he treated her the way he do but it was just what he was used to. Inuyasha knew he had to do something to make up for it.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me earlier I was being an ass about it." He said looking away from her folding his arms. Kagome just rolled her eyes, she knew he felt bad but he really was getting on her nerves right now and she didn't want to deal with him.

"Look I'm tired can we just get to work I can go home and rest." She spoke softly leaning back over so they could both see the papers she was looking at. Inuyasha just nodded in agreement since he didn't want to start anything. With that they both got to work.

(Rin)

Once everyone separated they went into the room they would be using for next couple of days to practice and record. Sesshoumaru followed behind her silently waiting for her to explode like she normally would. But once the door close and she sat down, nothing. She said absolutely nothing. It was very strange considering the Rin he knew would have definitely yelled at him or cry or something, never has she not reacted. Instead she sat quietly and prepared her lyric sheets, his brow rose in confusion.

"Is there not something you wish to discuss?" He offered trying to get her to talk, even if it was just yell at him. For some reason he felt like he had to get her to say something. Rin silently looked over her lyrics trying to figure out what she wanted to say and if she wanted to say anything at all, finally she sighed and looked to him.

" When were you going to tell me that you told Joan about my case?" She questioned keeping her voice steady and even. Sesshoumaru took a moment before he spoke expecting her to blow up at some point.

"I needed another lawyers insight on the case since I have not done this in a long time. Joan is a respected lawyer and I thought she'd be the best person for the job." He stated, Rin just nodded her head at his answer.

"I see. That was also a very nice ring you gave her. No wonder she was so happy." She stated looking him dead in his cold golden eyes. She could see the slight shock but nothing else, giving a small sigh she looked back down at her lyrics sheet.

"We'll enough of that why don't we try to get through some of these songs. " she added hiding her sadness in her voice. At least she thought she was.

"Rin." He started but she stopped him.

"Let's not Sesshoumaru. I should have know our past was just that, the past. Let's focus on work for right now." She spoke in a calm whisper. He nodded thinking he'd just talk to her about it later. Rin felt like an idiot for everything. How could she possibly win him back when he had already moved on with Joan. Maybe she'd do the same, Kagura always said when in doubt think success. She knew Sesshoumaru well enough to know he'd never truly care unless she was with someone else, it was sad really. She wanted him to care no matter what but I guess that was just a dream that would never come true. Feeling his eyes on her she looked at him a gave a smile, not a real one mind you. She was to hurt right now to be true but it would have to do.

"Let's get to work." She said before turning back to her music, leaving Sesshoumaru wondering.

'Something is very wrong.' He thought deciding to get to work himself.

(Sango)

She was tired already so tired of looking at his face, all he's been doing is trying to talk to her and it was driving her crazy. It was obvious he knew he fucked up and yet said nothing about it. She didn't want to be here but she had no choice they were going to be the first to record one of their songs today and the last thing she wanted to be doing was singing a love song with his ass. But unfortunately she needed to sing to make money, so here she was standing next to him readying herself to sing. Miroku would not stop talking and she was so close to just snapping and killing him.

"Miroku I need you to shut up and leave me the hell alone." She snapped catching him off guard.

"Sango, I'm just trying to get things going again." He stated trying to touch her shoulder, she just brushed him off.

"There's nothing to get going again, after what you accused me of do you really think I want to be near you right now." She added gladiators at him, he just sighed. Of course he already knew she was still mad about it, truthfully he couldn't understand why he'd accused her knowing she'd never do it. He just didn't know how to make it better. Miroku was just used to acting like things didn't happen, it was easier than talking things out. But he guessed that's another reason she probably left him, well on top of him cheating. For now he would leave her alone and then talk to her later about what happened between them.

"Okay guys we're ready to start the first song." Sango told the producer in the booth (once again sorry I don't know much about the music industry). He nodded and started the music.

S: Oh yeah yeah

Sango started with Miroku looking at her in a bit of shock for how strong her voice came out.

S: The situation turns around

Enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times

I don't know why

B: But I know we can make it as long as you say it

She refused to look him in the eye as the recorded. It was much to painful.

S: So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

B:So tell me that you love me anyway

Whoa whoa oh

M: Waking up beside yourself

And what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide

I don't know why

He gave a hazed look while he sang his verse,he was also feeling a dull ache in his heart.

B: But I know we can make it as long as you say it

S: So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

But tell me that you love me anyway

M :Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why, know we can make it

Hearing him sing was making her feel more and more down.

B:I f you tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more...

It reminded her to much of when they were together and so deeply in love.

S: So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

B: But tell me that you love me anyway

By the end of the song Sango was in tears, Miroku tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. Their producer came in the booth to check on her.

"I'm fine I just can't do this right now." She stated before rushing out the room. Leaving them looking after her fading form.

"I wonder what could be so bad to make a woman like her cry? She's always so strong and a bit carefree. Somebody probably hurt really bad man," said the producer shaking his head walking out. Miroku was left standing alone in the recording booth feeling more guilt then he's felt in his entire life. He could feel his own eyes burning from unshed tears but they didn't fall.

"Oh Sango, just how many times am I going to hurt you." He asked himself sitting down on the floor.

(Ayame)

Ayame and Koga were sent to the other recording studio across the hall from Sango and Miroku to start with their first recording session. She really didn't want to deal with him right now, especially not after that horrible dinner they had together. He really believed everything was about him and in the beginning she believed it too. But now she knew what it felt like to be loved and cared for. Kai was doing it all for her and they seemed to be a match made in heaven. Sighing she put on her ear phones ignoring the small glare Koga sent her way. She already knew he was mad she embarrassed him but she just didn't give a fuck anymore.

"Okay guys were going to do the first take, you ready?" Ask the co producer, they both nodded with Koga putting on his own ear phones. He nodded for them to start the music.

[Ayame:]

Tell me something I need to know

Then take my breath and never let it go

If you just let me invade your space

I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip

Baby, in that moment you'll know this is

Something bigger than us and beyond bliss

Give me a reason to believe it

Ayame started getting into the song, swinging her hips a bit to the beat.

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder

And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder

Baby, love me harder

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Love me, love me, love me,

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Harder, harder, harder

[Koga:]

I know your motives and you know mine

The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind

If you know about me and choose to stay

Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain

And if in the moment you bite your lip

When I get you moaning you know it's real

Can you feel the pressure between your hips?

I'll make it feel like the first time

Koga tried to stay mad but the song was giving him flash backs to all the steamy times the spent together. And some moments were more about their love then sex, not that he's ever told her.

[Both:]

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)

And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Love me, love me, love me,

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Harder, harder, harder,

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Love me, love me, love me,

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Harder, harder, harder

So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)

You got to try, try, try again, yeah.

So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)

I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again

They were both fully rocking out to the song as the continued to sing, Ayame finally smiling and Koga gazing at her from time to time.

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you, love you, love you)

And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me, love me, baby)

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)

And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Love me, love me, love me,

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Harder, harder, harder,

(Love me, love me, baby)

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Love me, love me, love me

(Just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)

Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,

Harder, harder, harder.

They started dancing a bit forgetting for a moment they were recording. Koga took her hand as they awkwardly danced around. She'd never admit it but she was really having fun with him, she was still upset but for now she'd enjoy the moment. By the end of the song Koga had his arm around her waist and they were really close. He was about to lean over and place a kiss on her lips but the co producer cleared his throat.

" That was good you guys, but next time we need to get the whole song on tape." He told them chuckling at their sheep behavior. Ayame blushed pushing him away.

"Sorry about that. Just got carried away, it won't happen again." She stated shyly fixing her shirt looking everywhere but Koga. Who was staring at her.

"I would hope not."

Ayame looked toward the voice she's come to know so well.

"Kai." She said looking toward him. He held a very unhappy look on his face.

"Looks like you were having fun?"

A/n: Guys I'm so sorry! I meant to post this on Sunday but I've been so busy, I still have so much to do but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also if you have any songs that you'd like to see in the story just let me know. I have a few but not enough so here's your chance to add in your two cents everyone:). Well I'll see you in two weeks! Remember reviews make me smile, don't be shy!


	33. Chapter 31

Hells Lovers vs Heartbreakers.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own the story line!

Chapter; 31

Ayame gave an awkward smile before running to hug Kai. He hugged her back still looking at Koga, who in turn was giving him a glare. Ignoring it he looked back to Ayame and smiled.

"I thought I would just pop by on my break to see if you wanted to get some coffee and maybe some lunch." He said rubbing her shoulder causing her to blush.

"Sure I'd love to, let me just get my purse." She told him running out of the room leaving the two men alone. Koga glared harder at Kai as he approached him.

"I see you think you've won." He stated looking down at the slightly shorter wolf demon. Kai shrugged rolling his eyes.

"This is not a game and Ayame is not some prize to be won." He told him keeping his stance tall. Rule one in a wolf pack is to never back down when challenged. Koga growled at him looking him dead in his eyes before say.

"Ayame is mine, so don't think I'm going to give her up to you."

Kai just chuckled.

"Well this is some way showing her you care, or do? She's not an object you can keep on a pedestal or locked up in your house. She's a great woman who deserves all the love and care you can give. Tell me man when was the last time you told her you loved her? Or even complimented her?"

He paused seeing his face twist from anger to shock.

"That's what I thought, if you really care about her then you'd let her be happy, and right now she happy with me." He added eyeing Kogas reaction. Koga stay silent before shaking his head.

"I do care about her and I still won't give her to you. I can make her happy, and besides she still loves me. I'm never going to give up on her." He snapped glaring at him. Kai just shook his head in disbelief, how could one man be so stupid.

"Look I'm not go to fight with you, there's no point when you won't see just how ring you are." Kai told him ignoring Kogas fighting stance.

"Ha what kind of man are you? You won't even fight me." He smirked at him.

" I won't fight you because there is no point, I already have Ayame. And if you can't see things for what they are then you already lost my friend." He said with a smile as he saw Ayame walking towards them with her purse. She looked over at Koga since he was still in fighting stance while Kai was relaxed.

"Everything okay?" She asked looking between the two. Kai smiled at her holding onto her hand.

"Yeah love everything's fine." He said causing her to blush and Koga to growl. Rolling her eyes she walked next to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We should get going, I have to be back in a bit for the meeting." She said grabbing his hand smile leading him away from Koga. Kai just smiled back and went along with her,since he heard his growl clear as day.

"Alright love," he told her swinging their arms together. After they left Koga was left alone with his thoughts. How could he have been so stupid as to lose her to that idiot? Ayame had always run back to him no matter how much of a jackass he was to her, but not this time. She really seemed happy with this dude, how the hell was he supposed to get her back? He scratched his head in frustration walking to go get some food for himself. Maybe he'd talk to the guys about this and see what the hell they think about it. With that last thought he went off to hunt for his lunch.

(With Kai and Ayame)

Kai sat across from a distracted Ayame as their coffee as they waited for their food.

"Is everything alright love?" He questioned taking a hold of her hand, she quickly put on a smile.

"No why would anything be wrong?" She stated quickly not realizing what he'd ask. He gave a small chuckle.

"I didn't say anything was wrong, I just asked if you were ok. You seem like your mind is a million miles away right now. That's all." He said thanking the waitress for dropping off their food then going on her way. She blushed in embarrassment, she'd be to focused on what had almost happened between her and Koga earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry, just thinking of something." She said picking at her food a bit, he eyed her silently knowing exactly what or more like who she was thinking about.

" I understand love, probably a lot going on with the band and of course the stuff going on between you and Koga." He added.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean yes for the band and no for me and Koga. Why would you think we had something going on?" She questioned confused. Kai once again smiled but this time it was more of a sad smile.

"It just seemed like you two were in the middle of something and I was getting in the way off that." He told her taking small sips of his coffee. Ayame looked upset over his words.

"You don't think I'd cheat on you do you?" She whispered,feeling a bit of a flashback from when her and Koga used to felt him take her hand again and hold it tightly.

"Ayame look at me," he told her while she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"I know you'd never do anything like that, I trust you completely. But I do have to admit what I saw earlier did worry me a bit. I mean I understand you are still getting over him. You told me that before we even started this relationship. I knew what I was getting into, I know you still have feelings for him. I know you probably think about him often." She was about to say something but he stopped her. "I completely understand that it takes time for you and no matter what I'll still be here. I may not be sure about a lot of things in our relationship but I M sure of one thing. You'd never do anything to hurt me on purpose, that and I know I can trust you." He finished giving her cheek a gentle rub when he saw her tears.

"Oh Kai." She whispered holding onto his hand. She was lucky to have found a man as understanding as him, he was always there when she needed him no matter what.

"I'm sorry about earlier, what you saw was nothing but me getting lost in the moment. I'm happy that you understand, but I don't want him anymore. Okay, I do but I already promised myself to forget him." She started, she just didn't know how to explain to him. Ayame just loved being with Kai, and just as he said she had told him straight up that she still loved Koga and it would be hard to move past that. She also told him she didn't want a serious relationship, and even so Kai insisted they at least be friends. Then somewhere along the way he started getting her to fall for him. Maybe she didn't love him but she could see herself with him. She just didn't want to hurt him, and when she mentioned that he just smiled saying he'd do anything for her.

"Kai, look I really like you like a lot. But I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship." She said holding onto his hands tighter. His smile never left his face.

"Ayame, I understand. I told you before that I'd try my best to help you get over that jerk. We were once so close and because of him we got torn apart. Just remember that I am always here for you, and hey if we end up falling madly in love with each other on your journey then so be it," he stated with a bit of laughter in his voice. She laughed a it at his corny joke, he really was something. Always knowing how to make her feel better even after all these years. She really did miss him, she never really got as close to anyone after him. Silently she promised herself that she'd do her best to move forward, no point in making a good man wait around for nothing.

(With Sango)

She had to get away for while, the emotions were starting to become a bit ,more than she had realized and it was driving her crazy. She'd never had issues before but now that she had to see him everyday and plus the whole thing they went through just yesterday was killing her. It still hurt after all these years. It was obvious that she still loved him and she wished she didn't. It s eked he was completely over her. She tried to take deep slow breaths to calm her nerves, why was she the only one affected by this, well it seems that way. If Miroku was affected he sure as hell was good at hiding it, he was always good at hiding things from her.

'Like his cheating, and his family.' She thought.

Finally her tears had stopped, it took her this long to realize that crying wasn't going to help her in the slightest. So like she always did she stood up wiped her tears and went on. It was hard but she's done it this long and she would continued to do it until she had her own happy ending. Kagome always told her never give up on love, real love would find her someday. At first she wasn't sure but then she started living again, even though so far she hasn't met the right guy. Well she thought that maybe had could be the one but then she found he was way to clingy and possessive of her. Even though they had agreed it wasn't a serious relationship. Now it seemed like she'd have to let him go. Maybe she should call Chris up and see how he's been, they had a small falling out when he wanted to move in together but didn't want to get married. In the beginning she wanted a serious relationship and he said he wanted the same, but as they dated he started showing more of a loose relationship attitude, and that's why he left. Okay well more like she kicked him out considering he told her he didn't a committed relationship. From there she moved on to Chad, who was the perfect candidate for 'Mr. Right Now.' She just needed someone to keep her mind off of Miroku and hopefully she'd find someone soon. She decided to give Chad a call later so they could meet up and talk. It was way better to meet in person then dump him on the phone. Finally feeling like she was ready to work again she went back inside to see Miroku in meditation pose on the floor. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked over to her with a bit of panic in his eyes but other than that he gave a crooked smile and stood up.

"I'm glad your back, I wanted to talk to you." he started but stopped when he saw how cold her eyes became by looking at him.

"That's nice but last time I checked we don't have anything left to talk about." she stated walking back to her mic and placing her headphones around her neck looking over her lyric sheet. He sighed rubbing his head.

"I just wanted to apologize for making you cry earlier." he said watching her stop to look at him.

"If you wanted to apologize you should have done it years ago, not now." she told him turning back to her sheet.

"More than that if you hadn't done what you did there wouldn't be a need for you to apologize." she added putting on her headphones before he could speak again.

"Let's just finish these songs so I can get away from you, I really don't want to look at you right now." she said giving him a quick side glance. Miroku was hurt, it didn't show on his face but he was truly hurt. He knew that this was all his fault and now he knew it was truly to late to say sorry for it. He guessed it was Kamis doing, this would be his punishment for all the wrong he caused her. But no matter he would not stop, it took him a long time to figure out that he wanted her to smile again, and be truly happy. And maybe be happy with him. It was a selfish thing he knows it, but he'd keep fighting for her. From the looks of things it was going to be a long and hard battle. Making up his mind he proceeded to put his own headphones on and readied himself for the next song they'd be singing.

(Kagura)

She was stressing out about the upcoming concerts and of course they had a few fan meet and greets. She already knew in her head how she was going to pull things off but now all that was left was to set everything up. It was hard work considering Naraku was of no help to her, basically she was managing two bands right now. One of them being guys she can't stand. She groaned leaning back in her chair, as if work wasn't stressful enough the girls were starting to second guess the plan they set. Not like she didn't, right now her life was pretty good. She had a good man how possibly wanted to tie the knot with her and a good job that she was amazing at. It seemed silly now, but she wouldn't give up. These bastards deserved everything they get and she would gladly help them along the way. Right now she needed to focus on setting up some meet and greets, then she'd call the girls for a meeting. They had way to much going on right now and it was starting to shake them a bit. It was okay though, she knew they'd tell her when they were ready to call things off and she do it, only because they've gotten really close over the past two years. They became more friend than client and she had to admit she liked it. She'd let the boys breath for now until they regrouped, especially since they were still dealing with the whole Kikiyo thing. Although she was being taken care of, they'd get what they needed to tare her down. Kagura smiled, she never liked the girl in the first place. Inuyasha would bring her by rehearsal often, at the time she didn't realize that wasn't his girlfriend.

She just couldn't wait for the so called 'queen' to come crashing down to earth. You know what they say the higher you are, the harder you fall. She gave an evil chuckle before glancing out her window.

"Game on bitch." she mumbled with a grin spreading over her face. Not only would she get her revenge on Naraku she'd help Kagome get her revenge on Kikiyo. It was a win win situation and they were going to take full advantage of that.

'You wanted to play with the big kids, don't get mad when you're bullied.' she thought turning herself back to her work. Just maybe she'd get done early and would have some alone time with her man.

A/N; Hello everyone! I'm glad you're still with one this story. I've realized I've gotten off track and I will assure you know I'll be getting back on track so we can finish this story smoothly. Hopefully by the end everything will make sense. If there's anything in particular you want me to get back to, please let me know. I also wanted to apologize on the lateness of my chapters. I apologize because I know it seems like I don't try to update regularly and on time. Which I a sorry for, I seriously have a lot going on right now personal wise. There are huge family problems for me right now and I haven't had time to upload. I know it seems like excuse after excuse but I am seriously trying my best, I do hope you understand. I will try my best for the next upload of my stories.


End file.
